The Best Of You
by MzFreak
Summary: A mistake is a mistake and nothing more. Trory. Complete
1. Chapter 1

_**The Best of You – Chapter One**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So please don't sue. Thanks. **

Rory opened her eyes slowly, the sun filtering in through the satin drapes. Sitting up, she held the thin sheet tightly, covering her naked body. Suppressing a yawn, she looked around the massive room seemingly confused. For a moment, she was confused as to where she was or how she got there. Turning her head, her blue eyes settled on his sleeping form and realization quickly settled. Nervously and cautiously, she stepped off of the king sized bed, making sure that the sheet was still tightly wrapped around her petite body. She tiptoed to the bathroom and washed her face with ice-cold water, waking her up and making her more focused. Wiping her face with a towel, she walked back into the bedroom and silently started collecting her discarded clothes.

Rory dressed quickly, her eyes never leaving his sleeping form. "It was a mistake," she whispered to herself convincingly. After she was dressed, Rory picked up her purse and made her way to the door. However, as her hand reached for the brass doorknob her stomach flipped, sending shivers down her spine. Turning her head to where he laid, she inhaled quickly before walking back to his direction. Standing over him, she felt her hands shake and legs quiver. Bending down, she kissed his forehead very softly, not wanting to wake him. "Thank you for making last night so memorable," she whispered, ever so gently in his ear.

And with that, she was gone.

-

Tears fell from her sad eyes, and she fought hard to prevent more from coming. She watched the road carefully; her breathing irregular as sobs wracked her tiny body. "I'm so stupid," she murmured to herself softly.

Stopping at a red light, Rory watched and waited for the light to turn green. She was emotionally and physically exhausted and wished nothing more to go to sleep. She wanted to forget last night, pretend as if it never happened. She wanted to erase it from her mind. But no matter how many times or how hard she wished, her mind could only think about one thing… one event... one _mistake_. Fresh tears formed, clouding her vision slightly. The light had turned green and she pressed the gas pedal hard, overtaking cars and switching lanes, thinking that it would get her home faster.

_"Why do I even have to go to this stupid party anyway?" Rory mumbled, looking down at the black dress hugging her body's every curve._

_"It's your fault kiddo, now hold still or bleed profusely," Lorelai muttered, concentrating on finishing the dress. _

_"How is it my fault?" Rory questioned, throwing her arms up from frustration. "Ow!"_

_"Hold still," Lorelai repeated, "You promised your grandma that you would."_

_"But- but... that was months ago... I thought she would have forgotten."_

_Lorelai stopped sewing and glared at her daughter, "We're talking about Emily Gilmore here..."_

_Rory sighed, "Yeah yeah yeah, she never forgets. Are you almost done?"_

_"Done," Lorelai grinned, turning her daughter around. "Very nice... I'm going to have to borrow the dress sometime."_

_"You always do."_

_Lorelai grinned, "Cheer up," she replied, catching her daughter's depressed face, "At least there'll be some eye candy and good food."_

_"Eye candy? Let me guess, you got that term from a message board."_

_"How'd you know?"_

_"I have psychic abilities."_

_"Ooh, probably genetic. You probably got those psychic abilities from me."_

_Rory laughed, "Okay, what am I thinking right now?"_

_Lorelai examined her daughter's face, her right index finger on her chin. "You're thinking of..."_

_"Of?" Rory smirked slightly._

_"Of... uhh... pretty little butterflies."_

_Rory laughed, hugging her mom tightly. "Thanks for cheering me up," she replied._

_"You should go you wouldn't want to be late."_

_"I guess... thanks for letting me take the jeep."_

_"I figured you'd need a car so you can escape when no one's looking."_

_Rory nodded._

_"And stop pouting! Who knows, you might have fun."_

_"I highly doubt that," Rory sighed, grabbing her purse._

_-_

She drove at a slower pace now, her breathing was normal once more and she was calm. She arrived at Stars Hollow... and realized that if she were to go home, her mom would ask questions, and she wasn't so sure if she wanted to answer them yet. Rory parked near the _hardware _store and hurried inside.

"Hey Luke," Rory struggled to put a smile to her face.

"What'dya want?"

"Coffee please," Rory took a seat at a table closest to her.

Luke poured her a cup, along with a giant donut. "On the house, you look like you have a lot on your mind."

"You could say that," she mumbled, taking a long sip of the hot liquid. "Has my mom come in yet?"

Luke raised the coffee pot, "It's still full."

Rory cracked a genuine smile.

"Besides, shouldn't you know that?"

"Know what?" the donut was now half gone.

"Whether or not she came in here or not... you live with her."

"Oh that... oh well last night I went to a party in Hartford and it was uh... too late for me to drive back here so I spent the night at my grandparent's house instead."

Luke nodded before walking away to take an order.

"Liar," a male voice whispered, taking a seat across from her.

"Excuse me?"

"Liar," he repeated, stealing her half eaten donut.

"Hey!" Rory slapped his shoulder playfully before taking back her donut, "Your uncle owns this place... it's not that hard for you to get your own donut you know," she glared.

Jess shrugged, "Depriving food from one of the Gilmore women is more fun."

"No one can do such a thing."

"Speaking of the Gilmore women, where's the other one?"

"Probably running around the house looking for these shoes," Rory replied, showing him the black stiletto heels she was wearing.

"Wanna tell me the real reason why you spent the night at Hartford?"

"Nope."

"I'll find out eventually," Jess countered.

"You, my friend, already know so let's drop it," she replied indignantly.

"Mini-me!"

Rory looked up to the sound of her mother's voice. Laughing softly, she greeted her mom with a long hug.

"Whoa, what's with the greeting? Not that I didn't like it... don't get me wrong I loved it but why?"

"I just missed you."

Lorelai grinned, "Hah... I should make you spend the night at my parents more often."

Rory grinned back, fighting off the uneasiness settling in her stomach.

"So tell me... is the NSync poster still up?"

-

He stirred in his bed, opening his eyes not because he wanted to, but because he had to. Remembering the previous night, he grinned and turned his head to the other side of the bed. Disappointment was written all over his face as he discovered the other side empty. Her fragrance still lingered, and he couldn't help but close his eyes at the memory of _her_. The girl of his dreams. The girl he had been longing forever since he had laid his eyes on her.

Stifling a yawn, he walked to the bathroom where he washed his face thoroughly, waking him up. Putting his boxers on, he threw on his robe before running downstairs.

"Maria."

The elderly woman turned to see the person who had become like a son to her. "Mr. DuGrey."

"Did you happen to see a brunette, with big blue eyes leave the house? Perhaps early in the morning."

After much thought, Maria nodded her head. "Yes, she left around 7:30 in the morning. A very pretty woman indeed."

Tristan nodded numbly, before retreating back to his bedroom. Once inside, he searched for his black dress pants, looking for his mobile phone. Finding the tiny silver phone, he dialled the number and waited nervously, fidgeting with his robe.

"Hello?" she sounded frustrated, anxious and nervous all at the same time.

"Why'd you leave?" the words flew past his mouth before he could even comprehend them.

"Pardon?" the anxiety and frustration in her voice disappeared, there was only nervousness.

"We need to talk Rory," Tristan replied slowly.

"Um… I can't talk right now. I… I have to go."

Tristan closed his eyes as the dial tone filled his ears. Anger and disappointment filled him as he threw his cell phone across the room, he watched it shatter into pieces but he didn't care. Taking a seat at the corner of the bed, he ran his hands through his blonde hair… he didn't know what to do.

"Monday will sure be interesting," he muttered before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

--

**AN: **_Hello my friends! Well… here is a new story for you guys. I hope you like it so far and please review. I'd love to hear what you guys think so far. Also, before anyone asks… my two other stories on here are officially on hiatus. I just do not have the desire and I have major writer's block. Hopefully, I'll get over the writer's block and finish them off. ) Once again, review and get a cookie! Mmm. _

_- MzFreak_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Best Of You – Chapter Two**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So please don't sue. Thanks. **

Rory stumbled into the kitchen the next morning; she rubbed her eyes from sleep and noticed her mother hovering over the coffee maker. Yawning loudly, Rory took a seat and waited for her mother to pour her a cup of steaming coffee.

"Hello my wonderful, darling daughter."

"How many cups have you had?" Rory asked, bewildered but not at all surprised.

"Don't you worry about that," Lorelai smiled, handing her a pack of strawberry pop tarts, "It's Sunday."

"Is it?"

Lorelai nodded. "What are you thinking of doing today?"

Rory shrugged, "Read."

"But you're seventeen… soon to be eighteen."

"Mom, it's too early in the morning. Do you have a point? If you don't then don't even bother… I won't be able to understand you."

"You're eighteen… eighteen year olds don't stay home on a weekend to _read_."

"Again… do you have a point? And I'm seventeen" Rory stifled another yawn.

Lorelai shrugged, "Not a particularly good one. Just have fun while I'm at the Inn okay?"

Rory nodded, "I will, and don't _you _worry about that."

"But I do… I fear that you don't have enough fun," Lorelai answered, finishing her fourth cup.

"What are you talking about? I do so have enough fun!"

"No you don't… you prefer to be cooped up in this messy house with your nose in a book rather then…"

"That's fun!" Rory playfully argued, smiling at her mother.

"You have not met Lorelai Gilmore's expectations."

"Well I'm sorry that I failed to meet the expectations of being Lorelai Gilmore's daughter."

"You're wrong kiddo… you have greatly surpassed them," Lorelai winked, kissing her daughter's forehead. "I'm going to be home late tonight, there's money under the lamp."

"Got it."

-

Soon after Lorelai had left for work, Rory headed for the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After that, she slowly walked to her bedroom, tying her hair in a high ponytail in the process. She was eagerly anticipating some alone time with a wonderful novel.

Reaching for the doorknob, she froze in her place once hearing a loud crash inside her bedroom. Rory's eyes widened and she started to panic. Taking baby backward steps, she turned quickly to grab the first thing that she came across… Rory looked down to see what she had grabbed and inwardly groaned. "Pop tarts?" she hissed to herself… before grabbing something more suitable. Rory held the frying pan tightly before cautiously heading for her bedroom door. Her hands were shaking, and as she forced down the lump in her throat, she gently twisted open the doorknob. Rory opened the door with one hand, and she held the frying pan in the other.

Rory's grip on the pan loosened, causing the pan to drop on the floor loudly. She was at a loss for words.

"_Tristan_? What the _fuck _are you doing here?" Rory tensed at the sight of the blonde roaming around in her room.

Tristan turned, he hid his emotions well and instead cast her his infamous smirk. "Hello."

"What are you doing here?" Rory glared.

"Surprised to see me?" he questioned, pulling out a book from her bookcase.

Rory's blood boiled as she watched him casually flipping through the pages of a Jane Austen novel. She grabbed the book from his grasp forcefully. "Why are you here? In my bedroom? And through _my _window Tristan… through my damn _window_?" she was now yelling.

"I was going to knock… but I heard footsteps and ran to the side of your house. I saw an opened window and a lovely opportunity presented itself… even lovelier that the room I _fell _in was yours."

Rory didn't respond, instead, she was glaring like no tomorrow.

"I take it you don't like surprises," Tristan replied.

"No!" Rory inhaled slowly, calming her raging nerves. "I'm going to ask you nicely… what are _you_ doing here?" she asked the question as if she were asking a little boy.

"Well _I_," he started "think that _we_," he pointed to her and himself "should _talk_."

"About what?"

"You already know."

"I don't have time for this Tristan… just get the hell out of my house," Rory forced herself to sound angry and hateful.

"Not until we talk," he took a step toward her.

Rory took a step back, choosing not to respond.

"_You _forced me to come to your town Rory… come to your house. I called you eleven times. The eleventh time was to warn you"

"And I didn't answer _any _of those phone calls. I don't want to talk to you. For the guy with the third highest GPA in Chilton, I'd think you'd get the point. Oh… I forgot… you're Tristan DuGrey, nothing stops you from getting what you want. Not even breaking and entering, which I might add... is an all time low... even for you."

Her words hit Tristan like a ton of bricks… but he acted as if they were nothing to him. "You know what I think?" his voice was almost venomous… as if he was daring Rory to ask.

"What? What do you think?" after hearing the sound of his voice, she immediately regretted her words.

Step by step, Tristan approached her slowly. Rory made no sudden movements. "You're in denial…"

"No, I'm not."

"You are," Tristan smiled innocently, "You loved every minute of it, as did I."

"Stop it," she whispered.

They were now inches apart; Tristan licked his lips as he inhaled her scent. "Admit it," he whispered in her ear.

Rory pushed him away roughly. She watched him stagger back, though not falling. Her eyes blazed dangerously and her hands could not stop shaking. "Get out!" she yelled ferociously, tears steaming down her rosy cheeks.

Tristan held his hands up, surrendering. "And for the record, _I _didn't regret it… and I hope you didn't either. I came here to tell you that… I'm sorry for scaring you and making you so angry." he said, "See you Monday,"

-

"Michel! Go tend to the Richardson's… apparently, their five year old daughter absolutely loves you and will only stop crying if you go say hi," Lorelai grinned wickedly at the French man.

Michel glared at her, but ultimately surrendered. He refused to tell anyone, especially Lorelai, but he had a soft spot for tiny Mary Richardson. Keyword: tiny. "This is the last time."

"Lorelai!"

"Hey Sookie," she greeted her best friend with a large smile, "How are things in the kitchen?"

Sookie beamed, "Wonderful. You should really try the trifle I just made… prepared with Jackson's finest produce of course," she beamed even more as she mentioned her husband.

"I'll be glad to… but let me just make one quick phone call."

Sookie nodded and went back to the kitchen excitedly, she couldn't wait to see how her salmon mousse had turned out.

Lorelai sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered to herself. She picked up the phone quickly and began dialling. She tapped her manicured nails against the wooden surface impatiently.

"Hello, Gilmore residence."

"Emily Gilmore please," Lorelai spoke quickly, thinking the moment would pass by faster.

"May I ask who's calling?"

Lorelai sighed, "Her daughter."

"One minute please."

To Lorelai, the minute felt like an eternity. She only tapped her nails louder against the wooden desk.

"Lorelai… well it's nice to hear from you."

"Hi mom, I don't have much time," Lorelai lied, "I just wanted to call you to thank you for um… last night."

"Last night?"

"You know, for letting Rory spend the night after she attended Tristan DuGrey's eighteenth birthday party."

"Lorelai, what in heaven's name are you talking about?" Emily questioned quickly.

"Mom… ease up will you… I'm thanking you for goodness sake! I appreciate what you did," Lorelai replied, she was losing her patience.

"Lorelai, this joke is not at all humorous. Not in the tiniest sense."

"You're joking right?"

"I do not joke Lorelai. You're the one _joking_"

"I know what you're doing," Lorelai laughed suddenly, "You're trying to make this so much harder for me then it should. Well guess what mom; I don't understand what you're doing! I'm thanking you and… and… just quit the act okay. I'm sure you've had your laugh."

"Now you listen to me Lorelai Gilmore, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do!"

"Rory did not sleep here last night."

Lorelai laughed again, "I never knew you to be such a joker mom, I'm pleasantly surprised."

"I'm not joking Lorelai… though by the sound of things, I wish I was."

--

_Hmm, how will Lorelai react? And why the hell did Tristan do what he did? That and more Trory angst in the next chapter._

_(I felt like a soap opera advertisement just typing that!)_

_**AN: **Holy bejeezus! Thank you guys for all of the reviews! Damn, you guys are the best. To answer a few questions, as the story develops, I will include flashbacks to what happened that night. And questions will undoubtedly be answered. _

_To clear a few things (I really should have put these in the first chapter but silly me forgot), the story's set in their senior year of Chilton, Tristan never left for military school and yes, the kiss at Madeline's party did happen. Also, in this story, Rory and Jess are only friends… nothing previously happened between them. Hope that helped!_

_Read and Review! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Best Of You – Chapter Three**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So please don't sue. Thanks. **

Rory's could not tear her eyes from the door Tristan had promptly exited from. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and took a seat on her bed, her head was pounding and she unsuccessfully attempted to rid the thoughts in her head. Thoughts of Tristan DuGrey... thoughts of that night... and thoughts that he might be right. Shakily, she got to her feet; she closed her eyes one last time, ridding herself of all her past thoughts. She needed fresh air.

Rory kept walking, she forced her mind to be blank... not wanting to reflect on what had just happened. Minutes later, she found herself underneath the gazebo. Rory looked around before taking a seat on the unoccupied bench nearby. For ten minutes, Rory just looked on at the townspeople going about their usual business. She spotted Taylor inspecting the tower of Granny Smith Apples, smiling to himself at the quality of the fruit. She also noticed that if she squinted enough she could see Dean inside the market, stacking what looked like bags of flour. Rory looked away quickly, she had too much on her mind already.

"Coffee for your thoughts?"

Rory turned and smiled slightly, accepting the cup of coffee. "Thanks," she muttered, inhaling the sweet aroma of her beloved drink.

"Luke said you looked like you needed a cup," Jess replied, taking a seat beside the brunette.

Rory didn't respond, instead, she took large gulps of the hot liquid, ignoring the burning sensation on her tongue and down her throat.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly.

"Then why do you look so glum?"

"Glum?" Rory laughed lightly.

Jess shrugged, happy to hear her laugh. "Tell me," he urged.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied sharply, wanting their conversation to end.

Fortunately, Jess noticed and stopped pushing answers out of her. Instead, he took note of her appearance. Her hair, though it was up in a ponytail was dishevelled... with strands of her deep brown hair sticking out. His eyes then widened, finally realizing what she was wearing. "Ror... do you realize that you're in your pyjamas?" he asked incredulously.

She looked at him, her eyes clouded with confusion. "I'm so confused Jess," she admitted.

"About what? My sentence could not have come out any clearer. You're still in your pyjamas..." he emphasized the word pyjamas.

"No... not about that."

"Then about what?" he asked, hoping that she'd finally tell him what was going on with her.

Rory shook her head, her eyes on the empty paper cup. "Nothing... forget it... I'm being ridiculous."

Shrugging off his disappointment, Jess cleared his throat... he didn't really know how to respond. "Uh... suit yourself. Listen, I have to get back to the diner... you gonna be okay?"

"Yes, I think so," her answer wasn't meant to answer his question, instead it was meant for the question imbedded in her thoughts.

-

Tristan arrived home only to be greeted by an empty house. He sighed, his parents were out and the maids were probably given a day off. Frustrated at the thought of fending for himself that night, he made his way to the massive kitchen and opened the refrigerator, hoping to find something to his liking. Though the refrigerator was packed full of food, he closed the door empty handed. He settled for a bag of chips before making his way to his next destination.

Tristan entered his father's study and walked quickly to what he was looking for. Using his father's letter opener, Tristan's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Smiling as he heard the unmistakable click, he opened the door to find bottles and bottles of the most extensive liquor collection imaginable. Settling for his father's favourite brand of cognac, he closed the cabinet door and exited the room quickly.

He reached his room in record time, he found his bed quickly and he numbly sat down. He took a large gulp of the cognac, wincing slightly at the bitterness and the sensation it created as it passed his throat. He shuddered suddenly, being in this room brought back all of the memories from last night. Taking another swig of the cognac, Tristan tossed the unopened bag of chips across the room and laid down, he closed his eyes and groaned loudly, the bottle of _Richard Hennessy _safely in his grasp.

Half an hour had passed and Tristan started coughing, he sat up only to be met by his now blurry eyesight. He blinked several times in an attempt to steady his vision. Tristan set the half empty bottle down and laid down once again. His head met the feather pillow, and almost instantly, his eyes closed... and immediately, he was brought back to the one event that was currently plaguing every part of his being.

_He gazed at her back intently, not really believing that she had actually come. Bending his head so his lips were millimetres from her right ear, he licked his lips before talking. "You came," he drawled lazily._

_He watched as the girl in front of him jumped from shock. She turned around and blushed deeply. _

"_Not willingly, mind you."_

"_Ouch," he countered, taking her hand._

"_What are you doing?" she asked, eyeing his hand on hers._

_Tristan grinned, "What do you think Mary?"_

_He didn't give her time to answer. "Dance with me," he whispered, bringing her hand close to his lips. He smiled lightly, and then ever so softly, he brushed his lips over her knuckles, kissing lightly._

_Rory blushed again, "I can't… I don't dance, I mean… I can't dance… really."_

_Tristan ignored her answer and guided her to the large dance floor._

"_Tristan!" she hissed, attempting to walk away. The song was now starting._

_Tristan wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, preventing her from escaping. "Come on Mare… just one dance. It's my birthday," he half pleaded. _

_He heard her sigh before turning around, facing him reluctantly. "Fine… one dance."_

"_One dance," he repeated, his heart beat rapidly increased._

_**I'm ready **_

I'd like to see you, thought I'd let you know  
I wanna be with you everyday  
Cause I've got a feeling that's beginning to grow  
And there's only one thing I can say

_Rory could not keep the blush from coming. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shivered involuntarily as his hands wrapped around her waist tightly. Rory closed her eyes, shocked at how comfortable she felt in his arms. _

_Tristan also had his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. He inhaled her intoxicating scent and together, they swayed to the music_

**_I'm ready - to love you  
I'm ready - to hold you  
I'm ready - to love you  
I'm ready - to hold you  
I'm ready as I'm gonna be._**

_Tristan smiled, feeling her fingers playing with his hair. "I thought you said you couldn't dance," he whispered softly._

_**She left me a long note when she left me here  
Told me that love was hard to find  
But baby it's easy and I'll make it clear  
There's only one thing on my mind**_

_Rory smiled, her eyes remained shut. "I can't," she argued. _

"_Well Mare, you certainly fooled me," he whispered back. _

_**I'm ready - to love you  
I'm ready - to hold you  
I'm ready - to love you  
I'm ready - to hold you  
I'm ready as I'm gonna be.**_

_The song came to an end. Still blushing, Rory removed herself from Tristan's firm hold and met his blue eyes with her own. _

"_Thanks Mare, best present I've received all night," he said truthfully. _

"_Happy birthday Tristan," she replied, smiling at him before walking away._

Tristan opened his eyes and groaned at the flashback. That moment had been one of the best in all of his eighteen years… and he didn't know whether or not he was going to relive that moment ever again.

His head was throbbing, and it angered him even more that he couldn't get the image of her out of his mind. "Do you have any idea what you do to me Rory Gilmore?" heaskedsilently.

Taking another long swig of the cognac, he blindly reached for the telephone.

"Christina baby… it's me," his sentence slurred as he shakily held the phone to his ear. "It's me… no I most certainly am not… now get your fine ass over here. I miss you… great… see you in ten," he dropped the phone as soon as the dial tone met his ears and sighed.

This was his life.

-

Rory unlocked the door and entered through the back. She stopped and noticed Lorelai sitting down, her hands in front of her face in the darkness. Bewildered, Rory reached for the light switch, which instantly brightened the whole room.

"Hey mom," Rory said this with caution, catching sight of the expression on her mother's face.

Lorelai looked up and her eyes only darkened. "Where were you?" she asked, her throat was dry.

"I went for a walk," Rory replied, sitting across from her mother. "Why are you home so early?"

Lorelai shrugged, meeting her daughter's eyes. "There was nothing to do… now it's my turn, why did you lie to me?"

Rory's eyes widened significantly, the question catching her off guard. "What?"

"I called your grandma today. She told me you didn't sleep there last night."

Realization set in for Rory and the feeling of dread settled in her stomach. She opened and closed her mouth, ready to reply but she couldn't find her voice.

Lorelai breathed in, not wanting to jump to conclusions. "Where were you last night?"

"Mom-"

"You lied to me kiddo… and you want to know what the icing on the cake is? I had to find out from my mom… as if she doesn't have enough things to hold over my head," Lorelai stated, her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? We promised ourselves that we weren't going to be like that. We promised that we would tell each other everything, no matter what the consequences are. We promised that we weren't going to become like my mother and I!"

"I know that and we aren't-"

"Then why did you lie?" Lorelai interrupted.

"I don't know!" Rory raised her voice.

"Don't you raise your voice at me… right now, you absolutely have no right to yell at me. I should be yelling at you," Lorelai answered, matching her daughter's tone.

"Mom, I'm sorry for lying to you… I really am. And I don't know why I did," Rory took a deep breath to keep her heart rate from speeding up, "Last night, after Tristan's party… it ended pretty late and… it was too late to call grandma and grandpa… so I took Paris Gellar's offer and slept at her house for the night."

Lorelai couldn't help but cast Rory a curious glance, fighting with herself whether or not she should believe her reason. Rory's story did not add up.

Rory sensed this; she stood and grabbed the cordless phone on the kitchen counter. She looked at her mother and then placed the phone in the middle of the kitchen table.

"If you don't believe me, then call Paris Gellar right now," Rory replied softly, her eyes pleading with her mother to somehow believe her story.

Lorelai stared at the phone intently, for an instant; she had the urge to grab the phone and dial the Gellar residence, demanding the truth. She tore her gaze from the phone to her daughter, who stood awkwardly gazing at the floor.

Lorelai sighed and stood from her seat, she opened her arms expectantly. Rory saw this and briskly walked to her open arms. Rory closed her eyes, trapping the unwelcome tears as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai sighed, "I believe you."

She really had no reason _not _to.

Rory choked back her tears as her hold on her mother tightened. The guilt was consuming her and she didn't know what to do. She hated lying to her best friend.

--

_**AN: **Wow… thank you guys for your kind words. Reviews like this motivate me to keep writing. Anyway, here's chapter 3… I hope you enjoyed this one as much as the previous chapters. _

_Keep reviewing folks:) BTW, the song in this chapter is called I'm Ready by Bryan Adams. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Best Of You – Chapter Four**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So please don't sue. Thanks.**

Monday came too quickly for Rory. She scrambled out of bed and headed straight for the washroom, knowing that if she stopped, even for just a minute, her thoughts would be of him and their inevitable encounter later that day. She showered and brushed, taking her sweet time. Dressed in her usual uniform, she emerged from her bedroom and smiled at the heavenly scent of coffee.

Lorelai looked at Rory, then down at her watch and then at Rory again. "You're ten minutes early," she stated matter-of-factly.

"You're keeping track?"

Lorelai grinned, amusement evident in her eyes. "It's just that… well I noticed this months ago."

Rory yawned, wrapping the warm mug around her hands, she inhaled the intoxicating scent and looked up at her mother. "Noticed what?"

"That you finish getting ready at the same time… school day after school day. Seven thirty, never a minute early or late."

"Mom, that's a little creepy… even for you," she stated, having finished half her coffee already.

Lorelai shrugged, "I'm just observant, always have been" she replied.

"No you're not."

"Yes, yes I am."

"No, no you're not."

"This could go on forever kid."

"Alright," Rory set her empty mug down, "Do you want an example?"

Lorelai nodded.

"Luke."

Lorelai shot her daughter a puzzled yet amused look. "Are you saying I don't observe Luke enough?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Lorelai laughed loudly, she then grabbed the half empty coffee pot and poured her daughter more. "You, my child, are very coffee deprived… which is obviously affecting your brain. How? God only knows…"

Rory laughed at her mother's obvious attempt to change the subject, "What I'm saying is if you really are as observant as you claim to be, then why haven't you noticed the way Luke looks at you?"

"The way Luke looks at me? I wasn't aware of the fact that Luke looked at me differently."

"Oh he does, trust me… he does."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, pouring her daughter more coffee. "Would you care to enlighten mommy?"

Rory paused, looking thoughtful. She looked down, as if she were pondering her response. She then looked up; her facial expression caused Lorelai to jump up from her chair.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lorelai exclaimed, grabbing onto the kitchen counter for support.

Her shoulders shook from her attempt to hold her laughter in, "I was just making a point."

"And what point would that be?"

"That _Luke_ is in love with you… and has been for many, many years."

"You're trying to prove that point to me by looking at me like you did a few seconds ago?"

"No, I was imitating the way Luke looks at you everyday."

Lorelai sighed, "You're so coffee deprived that it's affecting your vision. My poor child," she responded sympathetically.

Rory sighed at her stubborn mother. "I'll stop… can we go have breakfast now?"

"Glad to have you back, my darling daughter!"

-

Tristan woke up, only to be welcomed by a massive headache. He groaned and rested his head against the feather pillow, soon after, he felt someone stir beside him. Confused, he looked to his right and memories of last night flooded him instantly. Groaning again, he shook her gently.

The blonde girl stirred softly before opening her hazel eyes. She met Tristan's eyes and smiled seductively. She reached behind his neck and pulled him close. Her lips found his neck, kissing the exposed skin.

"I had fun last night," she purred in his ear.

Tristan nodded, "I did too," was his reply. He found his boxers quickly and slid them on.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think? Getting ready for school," he muttered, ignoring his pounding head.

Christina couldn't hide the disappointment on her face, "I was thinking we could skip school… and finish what we started last night," she licked her lips and grinned mischievously.

Tristan scowled, "Maybe some other time Chris."

"But today is the perfect time. I know how much you hate Monday's… might as well make it a long and _pleasurable _weekend."

Tristan laughed, "I think I'll pass… I have something I have to do today. Oh and… by the time I get out of the shower, I expect you gone. No hard feelings though, okay babe?"

Tristan closed the door in time, barely missing the flying cognac bottle.

-

Rory entered the school hesitantly; the only thing calming her nerves was the large cup of coffee she clutched firmly. She had decided on the bus that she was going to try her hardest to avoid a confrontation with Tristan DuGrey. She looked around before entering the semi-busy hallway. Rory headed for her locker, she trashed her empty cup at a nearby garbage can and continued to walk at a rapid pace. She opened her locker quickly… she growled loudly as the metal compartment refused to open. Rory eyed her classmates, making sure that he wasn't anywhere near where she agitatedly stood. Glaring at her locker, she used her fists to bang on the compartment repeatedly.

"Gilmore!"

Rory jumped at the sound of her name… or rather, her surname. She turned to face her sometimes friend, sometimes-arch nemesis.

"Paris," the brunette acknowledged.

"Emergency meeting for The Franklin today at four o'clock. Don't be late Gilmore," the blonde hissed, with her head held high she turned the other way.

Rory stood watching her classmate walk away, her navy eyes filled with amazement and annoyance.

-

Rory involuntarily shuddered under his scrutinizing gaze. She fought with herself to keep from blushing and groaned inwardly, attempting to concentrate on her schoolwork. She looked down at her half finished notes and shivered once more... he was still looking at her. Shaking her head, she returned to jotting down her notes... she was proud of herself, this was the second last class of the day and she had managed to ignore him in every possible way. She turned the other way when it looked like he was making his way toward her in the hallways and she blatantly ignored him when he called her name in the Courtyard at lunch.

And so, Rory Gilmore sat, rather impatiently in her English literature class, tapping her pen against the wooden desk... anxious for it to end. She turned her head slightly to his direction, flashing him her best glare.

He merely smirked and looked away, his eyes grazing his notes.

Her eyes furrowed and she looked away... he was so infuriating!

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tapped her foot against the metal leg of the desk, her patience wearing thin. The bell rang loudly, and she jumped out of her seat, she gathered her belongings quickly and exited the classroom.

-

Tristan stood from his seat, very determined. He followed her out of the classroom and paused, his icy blue eyes watching her every move. His eyes darkened slightly, thinking about what had happened earlier... when he called out her name in hopes to get her attention, and to his annoyance, she looked up, met his eyes and looked down again to the opened book sitting on her lap.

He found himself behind her, only a few feet away from where she stood. His lips grazed her right ear tenderly, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're avoiding me," he whispered softly, his right hand fiddled with a strand of her dark hair.

She turned around, looking angry. He took note of her sapphire eyes blazing with fire, and her reddening cheeks. He grinned... she was blushing.

"Are you?"

It took her a second to comprehend his question. She looked up at his smirking face and her frown deepened. "Why yes, yes I am," she answered curtly.

Tristan's grin refused to diminish, "Why? Are you afraid that if you uttered one word to me... or better yet, even looked at me... you'd fall in love with me all over again?"

"I'm not and never will be in love with you Tristan, get over yourself," she flashed him an innocent smile before walking past him, their shoulder's bumping into one another.

Tristan bent down, retrieving the book she had just dropped. He now had a reason.

--

He found her outside the school... she sat, alone on a bench waiting for her bus. Five minutes had passed before he gave in to his urge. Flicking the half smoked cigarette on the floor, he reluctantly walked to the bench, clutching onto the English textbook tightly. He sat at the other side of the bench, careful not to disturb her. She could be so oblivious when she had her nose deep into a book. He sighed and leaned back, getting himself more comfortable.

Tristan looked to his side to find her _still _reading. He frowned, resting the textbook on his lap.

"Don't think I don't know you're there, DuGrey."

Tristan's grin wavered, just slightly. "Damn, and here I thought I was being sneaky."

"Not really, I noticed you in the parking lot."

He smirked. "So you've been watching me... a little freaky, but I like it."

Rory finally looked up from her book, "Not as much as you've been watching me today."

"You noticed that? And I thought you were oblivious to everything around you."

"You think a lot of wrong things," she observed, closing her book.

"Finally! You've decided to pay attention to me."

"Wrong again," she laughed, "My bus should be here any minute."

"How about I give you a ride home?"

Rory stopped with her fiddling and eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Why not?" he countered.

"Because it wouldn't be like... _you_."

Tristan groaned, "You always have an answer for everything, don't you?"

Rory shrugged, a secret smile adorned her rosy lips. "Is that my textbook?"

Tristan held the book in front of her, "This? I don't know... is it?"

"It looks like it," Rory replied, attempting to take it from his grasp.

Tristan got to his feet to keep her from grasping the book. He flipped through the pages, as if he were studying the somewhat damaged textbook. "Oh right here... Rory Gilmore," he grinned at her, "You don't mind if I borrow this, do you?"

"Actually, I do... my notes are in there and I need to review."

"For what? We don't have a test tomorrow," he called out from his shoulder as he was already making his way to his car.

"Where are you going?" Rory called. She turned her head and caught sight of her bus, and she turned her head to where Tristan stood, her textbook lay on top of the car. She bit her lip... having an inner battle with herself. Cursing her need for straight A's, she grabbed her book bag and followed the blond boy painfully.

"Tristan..."

The blond turned and he could not stop his mouth from widening a little, his cigarette dangling lifelessly from the edge of his lips. He didn't actually think she would follow him... it was after all, only a textbook. Tristan recovered from the surprise, and smiled, taking the cigarette from his mouth. He noticed her face contort from exasperation to absolute revulsion.

"You smoke?"

"Sometimes," he replied softly, tossing the cig into the flowerbeds behind him.

"It's a disgusting habit," she replied.

"I know."

"Then why do you do it?"

"For fun?"

"What a stupid reason to-"

"Relax. That was a joke."

Rory ignored his comment and retrieved her book. The moment of silence was tense, neither of them not really knowing what to say. Rory wordlessly stuffed the textbook into her already crammed book bag and Tristan stood, watching her every move. Rory was now used to the feeling of his eyes watching her... at first, it had made her uncomfortable and self-conscious... but now, she almost welcomed the strange new feelings. _Almost_.

"Stop looking at me like that," she mumbled.

"Stop looking at you like what?"

"Like... like you're trying to read me."

He merely shrugged, his eyes now glued to his silver car. "And what if I am?" he challenged.

"I suggest you stop it… it's infuriating," she replied tenderly.

He opened the front door of his vehicle and stepped inside. Tristan opened the glove compartment and found what he was looking for. He popped a mint into his mouth.

"Mint?" he offered.

Rory shook her head, declining his offer.

"Listen…" he started, chewing on the mint thoughtfully, "We haven't really finished discussing uh… the event a few nights ago."

Rory fought hard to keep her cheeks from turning rosy. "I thought we agreed that there's nothing else to discuss."

"No, _you _agreed with _yourself _that there was nothing more to discuss. I, on the other hand, disagree with you wholeheartedly," he now stood two feet away from her.

"Disagree all you want… it doesn't change the fact that I have nothing more to say," she whispered adamantly.

"Are all Gilmore's this stubborn?" Tristan let out a monotone groan.

"Yes."

"Why are you so against talking about this Rory? It's only sex."

His sentence seemed to add fuel to the already ignited fire. The flames could be seen in her eyes, her sapphire eyes dancing maliciously. "There! That's just it!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger toward the blond.

"What?"

"You think what happened between us is _only sex_. It means much more to me then that… _so _much more. I pictured losing my virginity to someone who I loved and cared about… not just some one nightstand," her breathing was sharp and excruciating.

Her words ate away at his heart painfully. His face hid his emotions of course. It looked as if her words had no effect on him… as if they just bounced off of him. Tristan met her eyes with the same intensity. He stepped forward, and instinctively, she took a step back. Rory turned around; her back was now against his car.

He bit back a groan as he stood, mere inches away from her. Out of habit, he licked his lips and he almost smiled as he noticed her reaction. The simple gesture had caused her blue eyes to widen and she let out a small inaudible gasp.

An excruciating minute had passed, both stood, rooted to their spot. With one sharp breath, his hand grazed her cheek softly, using his thumb; Tristan caressed a soft spot, vigilantly watching for her reaction. He licked his lips one final time before bending down. He placed soft kisses along her snow-white neck, while his hands impulsively wrapped around her waist securely. He started to nip and suck on one particular spot on her neck, a spot in which he knew she loved.

Rory closed her eyes, allowing him to do what he was doing. Her hands found the back of his neck and her ragged breathing seemed to only encourage him. His lips now left the spot (much to her dismay). He now was nibbling on her earlobe; he relished the moment and grinned inwardly.

He opened his mouth to speak… she shivered as his hot breath came in contact with her skin.

"It doesn't have to be a one night stand, you know," he whispered, his voice raw and passionate.

The sentence seemed to wake Rory up. She let out a disgusted snarl, and pushed him away.

Tristan was not expecting to be pushed. He staggered back, but he could not steady himself and he fell on the concrete.

He got to his feet rapidly, his breathing was ragged and his face hot as he fought to control his anger. "What was that for?"

"You're disgusting," Rory pushed past him and grabbed her back pack. "Don't ever, ever talk to me. I hate you Tristan DuGrey."

Tristan watched her go… her words replaying in his mind over and over again. _I hate you… I hate you… I hate you. _He leaned back against his car and closed his eyes, collecting himself and his thoughts. He reached into his pocket, and with shaking hands he took hold of a cigarette.

--

_**AN: **Argh… I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm having some major writer's block. Which I think is clearly evident with this chapter… it didn't really go anywhere, and I'm extremely unhappy with it. _

_I cannot begin to thank you guys for your unbelievable comments and encouragement. Thank you so much! And please, do keep reviewing… they make me very, very, very happy._

_And to answer a few questions/concerns… Rory's lying to her mother will very much become an issue later on. And sorry, no flashback in this chapter… but there will be one in the next. Promise. Also, I got this title from the Foo Fighter's song… I was just listening to it at the time and I just love, love, love the song. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Best Of You – Chapter Five**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So please don't sue. Thanks. **

By eight o'clock the following morning, Chilton Preparatory Academy was in absolute commotion. Groups of friends murmured excitedly amongst each other, anxious for more. Jocks, Goths… even the nerds shook their heads in disbelief at the newly exposed information. Every student within the school sat on the very edge of their seats, waiting impatiently for any new revelations.

Though everyone knew it was only a matter of time… many students still refused to believe.

Paris Gellar entered the school; an unsatisfied grimace etched her normally subdued face. Louise and Madeline joined her almost immediately; the two overly joyful teenagers seemed to bounce up and down.

"Did you hear?" Madeline asked.

"Hear what?"

"You haven't heard?" Louise asked incredulously, her eyes dancing delightfully "But everyone in the school knows."

"_Well_ then tell me," Paris demanded, the three girls stopping in front of Paris' locker.

Louise leaned against the metal compartments, grinning impishly. "Should we Maddy?"

"I don't know," the raven-haired girl sighed dramatically, "She does, _technically _have a right to know, right?"

Louise nodded, "I guess, but we don't want to hurt you."

Paris rolled her eyes, "Hurt me? Why would you be hurting me? And of course I have a right to know since this whole goddamned school already knows."

"Yes well-"

"It'll hurt you because it's about the infamous Tristan DuGrey."

Paris fought the urge to blush; she cleared her throat in an attempt to sound less apprehensive. "Just spit it out you two! And how many times have I said that I am completely, 100 percent _over_ Tristan. Have been since sophomore year."

"Then why did you go to his birthday party?"

"Well gee, I don't know… maybe because I was forced to go?"

"You didn't come to mine," Madeline interjected.

"I was in Switzerland with my mom!" Paris exclaimed.

Louise slammed Paris' locker shut, "You stayed past ten thirty."

"I-_what_?"

"You stayed past ten thirty," Madeline echoed her friends accusation.

After the comment, Paris was left speechless. She didn't have a comeback or even words to reply. She simply shrugged and glared at the two. And suddenly, as if she were struck by a brilliant idea, the blonde know-it-all looked from left to right, and with one swift motion, Paris had grasped the tie of a freshmen boy. She stood in front of the shaking boy and smirked, blatantly ignoring her two friends who gaped mutely.

"Paris Gellar," she introduced herself to the boy.

Recovering from his astonishment (and fear), the freshmen took Paris' outstretched hand and shook it. "R-Raymond Wi-Willis."

"Let's cut the formalities, I'll just ask you the question that I have to ask you and then you can go, okay?" Paris eyed the young boy.

Raymond nodded warily.

"What's all this talk about Tristan DuGrey?"

"O-Oh! You mean all the rumours about Tristan finally getting Rory Gilmore in bed?"

"And how accurate are these rumours?" Paris commanded.

Poor little Raymond Willis shook and then shrugged lamely, catching the look on the senior's face. "Someone overheard them fighting yesterday… please… that's all I know. I swear!"

Paris signalled for him to leave and the three watched as Raymond ran from Paris Gellar's grasp to the boy's washroom, tripping over his untied shoelace in the process.

"You scared the poor guy."

-

Tristan entered his first class greeted by applause, courtesy of his group of friends situated at the back of the classroom. He cast them all bewildered glances and joined them hesitantly. He seated himself in his normal desk and almost coughed as he received several mind numbingly painful pats on the back. After the sixteenth aggravating punch, he turned to face his _friends_; by the look on his face it was evident that Tristan DuGrey was both annoyed and angry.

"What the hell is going on?"

Luis Santos, son of Manny Santos, the owner of a large chain of retail health food stores was the first to speak. "How did you do it man?"

"How did I do _what, _Santos?" Tristan looked at him as if he had grown another head.

Marius Baker, son of Xavier Baker, a highly prominent divorce lawyer ignored both Tristan and Luis' questions and laughed heartily. And to Tristan's absolute annoyance, Marius patted Tristan's back once more. "I gotta hand it to you bro… you actually did it! Never knew you had it in ya!"

"If you fuckers don't tell me what you're talking about at this absolute second, I swear you won't live past 3 o'clock," Tristan smiled maliciously.

"You don't know what we're talking about? The night that forgetful huh?" Marius barked, chuckling shamelessly at his own joke.

Bradford Matthews also joined in on Marius' laughter, thinking it was the best moment to open his mouth. "She was that boring huh? Wait… what the hell am I sayin'. Of course, she had to be… I mean she is-wait… _was _a Mary," his comment caused more laughter.

Tristan swallowed the lump in his throat; a feeling of dread entered his stomach as he watched his friends chuckling at full volume. He looked up at the watch and cursed incoherently for going to class early.

"Mary _Magdalene _will get better... eventually. She just needs practice." Luis shot him a sympathetic look before erupting in more laughter.

-

Robert Murray entered the class right as the bell rang, the persistent ring echoed through the now empty hallways. The Math teacher dropped his briefcase and his textbook instantly as he witnessed a student of his fall back onto a desk. For a brief moment, the teacher stood, frozen on the spot as he watched the said student fall from his position on top of the desk to the floor.

Robert Murray pushed past the crowded circle of teenagers, his ears ringing with raucous yelling and crude comments.

The teacher then looked to the culprit then down to the victim, a stream of blood surged its way from his nose and collected in a puddle near the moaning teenager.

"Matthews, go get the nurse!" he barked out the order as he crouched down near Luis Santos' seemingly lifeless body.

Luis opened his russet eyes; he clutched his now broken nose and winched painfully. Every now and then, he would let out an agonizingly long moan, indicating the state of pain he was in.

Mr. Murray got to his feet, and stood in front of the wrongdoer, finding the right words to utter to this repeat offender. "What happened here Mr. DuGrey?"

Tristan DuGrey was breathing loudly, his face red hot from anger. He looked down at Luis Santos and then to his still clenched fist, he almost smirked as he remembered the satisfaction he received following the unmistakable crack after his fist had collided with Santos' nose. "Mr. Santos was annoying me, _sir_," his voice dripped with sarcasm as his blue eyes met with the rampant eyes of his Calculus teacher.

"Report to Headmaster Charleston's office, Mr. DuGrey," he agitatedly explained.

With one last glance at Luis, Tristan nodded and turned around, roughly pushing past the murmuring students.

-

By second period, word of Tristan DuGrey's punch had spread like wildfire. This added to the excitement and growing list of unanswered questions that Chilton Preparatory Academy longed to be answered. The school buzzed with anxiety and if one would walk the busy hallway, one would only hear one question. _Where was Rory Gilmore? _

-

_Stars Hollow… 8:50 AM._

Underneath the mass of pillows and ruffled comforter, a mass of auburn hair could be seen peaking out of the number of feather pillows. The figure beneath the comfortable nest stirred and a low groan was heard. Slowly, a hand rose from the thick blanket and grabbed hold of the alarm clock situated underneath her lamp on her bedside table.

"Crap!"

Rory Gilmore shrieked as she hurriedly disentangled herself from her comforter.

"Crap! I'm late… I'm late! Mr. Murray's going to kill me!"

--

_**AN: **Well… it's 3:45 in the morning and I've finally finished chapter five. I hope you guys like it!_

_And again, thank you, thank you, **THANK YOU** for your reviews! I love them so much and please, keep them coming! _


	6. Chapter 6

**The Best Of You – Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So please don't sue. Thanks.**

_She watched from the corner of the vast room, occasionally taking tiny sips of her now lukewarm soda. She leaned against the pillar and sighed quietly. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she scanned the room casually, catching sight of familiar faces._

_Louise and Madeline were at the centre of the dance floor, tightly holding their dancing partners. Rory recognized Louise's partner, Luis Santos… he was in her Calculus class. And Madeline was dancing with Marius Baker, also from the same class._

_The brunette frowned considerably; her sapphire eyes continued their inconspicuous search for the only person who had asked her to dance that night. _

_Minutes had passed and still no luck. Rory turned and set her cup down, knowing how stupid she must have looked to the occasional onlooker as she stood, rooted to one spot, alone and frowning. _

_She walked through the massive DuGrey residence, stopping only to observe the occasional paintings along the hallway. Rory continued to make her way throughout the residence, having no real destination. _

_Rory could hear faint yelling from the room four doors down to where she stood. She turned her head and found that she was the only one in the hallway._

_The yelling escalated and the brunette concluded with herself that there were two men in the room, heatedly battling with each other._

_Rory bit her lip as she found her legs inching her way closer towards the closed door. She didn't want to pry… didn't want to intrude… but curiosity got the best of her._

_She now stood, a meter and a half away from the door, the angry sentences she could now comprehend. _

"_Don't do this… not today!"_

_Rory's eyes widened. She could recognize that voice from anywhere. "**Tristan**."_

_"You haven't given me a choice in that matter! I caught you Tristan… red handed!" the other male voice was laced with both anger and spite._

"_Dad…" Rory's eyebrows rose notably. _

"_Don't 'dad' me Tristan… you can't get yourself out of this, not this time!" the yelling had now increased a few octaves._

"_Let me explain!" Tristan yelled. _

"_Explain?" his father emitted a cynical laugh, "How could you possibly explain this one?"_

_Rory found herself inching her way closer and closer to the room, her curiosity peaking._

"_If you quit your barking and just hear me out…"_

"_What were you doing in my liquor cabinet?" his father's voice boomed and echoed, causing Rory to jump slightly._

"_What do you think?" Tristan matched his father's volume._

"_Don't you dare speak to me that way-"_

"_In what way dad? I happen to enjoy these arguments of ours, it's our version of father-son bonding."_

_Rory yelped as she then heard a loud crash from inside the room; she could hear pieces of whatever it was landing on the floor. Automatically, her hand found her mouth; her nerve's shaking at the idea of being heard. She held her breath as she waited for the argument to continue. _

"_Now is not the time to mouth off to me young man. Do you know how close you are to being sent to North Carolina?" his father exclaimed._

_Tristan laughed unrepentantly. "Right, like grandpa will agree to that!"_

"_It is not your grandfather's choice."_

"_You wouldn't dare."_

_"Don't tempt me, boy," his father scathingly warned._

_"Whatever pops..." the youngest DuGrey muttered darkly._

_Rory's eyes widened at Tristan's obvious dislike for his father. Her mouth gaped open as she struggled to hear his father's response. She jumped for the second time in a matter of five minutes as a sickening slap was heard from within the room. Rory's eyes widened even **more** in astonishment as she subconsciously stepped back... she was suspecting the worse._

_To her horror, the wooden door abruptly opened. Rory turned quickly, hoping to flee before she could be seen. _

_"Enjoy the show Mary?"_

_She stopped, frozen in mid-step. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, she turned around, preparing herself for the inevitable confrontation and tongue-lashing. Once she was facing him, she bit her tongue from gasping as she noticed a trickle of blood make it's way down his chin from the corner of his lip._

_"Are... are you all right?" she whispered, taking a step forward._

_Tristan noticed her genuine concern and felt even more embarrassed. He wiped the blood and nodded curtly. "Fine," he replied, his voice raw and full of emotion._

_"I'm sorry," Rory met his eyes._

_"You shouldn't have heard that," Tristan mumbled softly, but loud enough for her to hear. He briskly walked past her, meeting her eyes one last time before disappearing into one of the many rooms. _

_-_

Rory ran from her bus stop to the school, all the while attempting to arrange the last few buttons of her blouse and tie her tie. She stopped halfway and gasped for breath before she made last attempts to make herself look presentable for Chilton Preparatory Academy. Buttoning the last button, she then tucked her blouse into her kilt before putting on her Chilton blazer. Finally ready, she walked steadily towards the school.

She entered the school and sighed in relief, finding the halls deserted. Skipping a trip to her locker, she headed for her second period class. Rory stood in front of room 120 for almost five minutes before gathering enough courage to knock softly.

She shifted from one foot to another as she waited for her Physics teacher, Mrs. Brown, an elderly woman who frequently forgot her student's names to open the door. Inwardly, she cursed the old lady for always locking the door after bells and embarrassing late students by making them knock profusely.

The door swung open and Rory met Mrs. Brown's annoyed face. She smiled hesitantly.

"Better late then never I suppose," Mrs. Brown commented airily.

"I apologize Mrs. Brown... my alarm clock didn't..."

"Excuses excuses child! I don't particularly care for them," she responded rudely. Mrs. Brown then stepped out of the way, allowing Rory to enter the classroom. "Have a seat Ms. Gilmore."

The students looked up from their textbooks at the latecomer. Hushed whispers soon were heard and mild giggling ensued. Rory blushed lightly before taking her usual seat. She reached into her bag for her binder, her favourite pen and her Physics textbook.

As the teacher resumed her lesson, Rory willed herself to pay attention. She jotted down the occasional note before the incessant tapping on her shoulder interrupted her. As soon Mrs. Brown turned to write on the chalkboard, she turned around and found herself face to face with a grinning Louise Grant.

"Where have you been?" the blonde whispered.

"Home," Rory whispered back, masking the look of confusion on her face.

"I'm _sure_ you were," Louise slyly remarked, grinning from ear to ear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the brunette questioned.

Louise shrugged, her grin widened significantly.

Rory turned around, but not before she had noticed that almost everyone in the classroom was eavesdropping on her and Louise's conversation. From the corner of her blue eyes, she noticed Paris Gellar glaring her way. Rory shuddered suddenly from the look Paris gave her.

-

"Hey Sookie," Lorelai greeted her best friend cheerfully.

Sookie looked up from the gravy she was stirring and grinned. She held a wooden spot coated with the sauce near Lorelai's lips, willing her to taste the new recipe she had dreamed of last night.

Lorelai tasted the gravy and nodded approvingly. "You never cease to amaze me Sooks... that is outstanding."

"It's the chicken stock," Sookie beamed.

Lorelai nodded and poured herself a cup of coffee. She leaned against the kitchen counter and for a few moments, she watched her friend continue to stir the gravy. Sipping on her coffee thoughtfully, she found herself thinking back to the argument between herself and Rory a few days back. She had no doubt in her mind that there was more to Rory's story... her daughter's story did not make sense. Rory and Paris were not friends that was for sure. _But their not enemies either_, a part of her mind argued. They were more like acquaintances, merely acknowledging each other's presence when they forced to.

This led to the one question currently invading her thoughts. _Why would Paris ask Rory to spend the night? _

Lorelai groaned... she couldn't find one logical explanation. Even with her doubts, she refused to question Rory... she didn't want to meddle. She figured that Rory would tell her eventually.

"Earth to Lorelai."

Lorelai rid her mind of her previous thoughts. "Hmm?"

"I asked if it was busy today," Sookie reminded.

"Nope, that's why I'm back here. I've left Michel to handle everything in the front desk."

"How are you and Rory?" Sookie suddenly inquired. Lorelai had told Sookie her suspicions.

Lorelai shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

"Have you tried bringing up the subject again?"

Lorelai shook her head, frowning into her mug.

"Maybe you should."

"I can't," Lorelai argued, her frustrations getting the best of her as she slammed the cup down onto the counter. "She obviously doesn't want me to know because if she did, she would have told me about whatever it was days ago."

"Do you honestly think Rory's hiding something from you? I mean, it's _Rory_! She tells you _everything_," Sookie now busied herself with peeling carrots.

"It's just this feeling that I have. And on top of that, we've grown distant these past few days," Lorelai sighed.

"How so?"

"I mean, it's so obvious that she's _forcing _herself to act all happy-go-lucky. There's something wrong with her and it's killing me that I don't know," Lorelai admitted, she then looked thoughtful as her blue eyes glazed over. "Oh my god," she whispered the words, "We're turning into my mother and I!"

Sookie snorted, "Don't be ridiculous."

"It's only just the beginning... first the lies, then the fighting, then... then... then..."

"_Then_?"

Lorelai gasped loudly, her hands grabbed the counter behind her. "Then the _sex_!" she exclaimed loudly "Rory's going to have sex… behind my back! Like I did with Chris"

Sookie dropped the carrot before chuckling loudly. Her face turned red and she struggled to breath as fits of laughter consumed her body. "Do... you... know... how... ridiculous... you're... be-being," she clutched her sides. After her laughter subsided, Sookie resumed peeling the carrots. "Listen, your relationship with Rory will _not _become like your relationship with your mother." Sookie explained, "Okay... to get rid of your ridiculous assumptions, why don't you go and pick up Rory from school today? Michel can handle everything here. And then you guys could go for coffee or something and just _talk_."

Lorelai contemplated her friend's suggestion before nodding.

-

Rory let out a relieved sigh as she exited her Physics classroom quickly. _Lunchtime. _She grinned inwardly at the thought of food. The hallways were more crowded then usual and Rory had to resort to pushing and shoving just to reach her locker. She ignored the unusual giggling and whispering as she brushed past a group of sophomore girls. She reached her locker and hurriedly spun the combination.

"Hey Rory..."

Rory jumped and whipped back, coming face to face with a teenage boy she was not at all familiar with. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Who are-"

"Nathaniel Davidson," the red haired teenager answered, grinning ruefully.

Rory slammed her locker shut, her stomach ached for food. "What can I do for you, Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel grinned even more at her question. "I know a few things."

Her perfectly trimmed eyebrow rose at his suggestive answer. "Sorry. I'm not interested," she remarked, walking past him toward the cafeteria.

"That's not what I've been hearing."

Rory came to a sudden halt, biting her tongue to keep from lashing out at the boy behind her. She played with the strap of her backpack, contemplating different ways to kill the red-haired Weasley wannabe. She imagined him falling from a steep cliff, landing in a patch of thorny bushes. Smiling, she turned her body, blatantly ignoring the students around her.

To Rory's surprise, Nathaniel Davidson had disappeared. He was, however, replaced by none other than Paris Gellar.

"Paris," Rory greeted steadily.

"Walk with me, will you Gilmore?" Paris requested coolly, her eyes transfixed on the brunette.

Rory turned around, her eyes meeting the inquiring faces of several students. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she nodded to Paris, silently agreeing to her suggestion. She joined Paris' side quietly, while inwardly longing for any piece of food to feed her famished stomach.

The walk to the school courtyard was a silent one. It was filled with awkward, tense silence and Rory fervently wished that she had gone to the cafeteria instead of following Paris. And finally, they stopped. Rory sat on an empty school bench; she bit her lip as she watched Paris follow.

"What did you-"

"Are you aware of the rumours?"

"Rumours? What rumours?"

"The rumours about you and Tristan."

"Tristan and I? What could they _possibly _be saying about _us_?" Rory asked this question almost inaudibly as an awful realization settled in the pit of her stomach.

She was no longer hungry.

--

**AN: **_Ick… sorry about the crappy-ness of this chapter. I just had to write it as a filler to the next chapter. Next chapter will be less crappy… maybe even border good. And again, I apologize for the lack of Tristan in this one… he'll be in the next one… I promise you that. Grin _

_THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for your reviews. They mean the world to me and they keep me writing! _

_P.S. Rory will **not **get pregnant in this story. I think it will only complicate things even more… and I think there's enough angst in this story as it is. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Best Of You – Chapter Seven**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So please don't sue. Thanks.**

Her stomach churned at the possibilities. Her mouth was dry as she kept her eyes on the ground, unable to look into Paris' inquisitive face. Her eyebrows furrowed from concentration… the sheer thought of the whole school knowing about that night weakened her legs, making them feel as if they were made of jelly. She took a deep breath before gathering enough strength to look Paris in the eye.

"What are they saying, Paris?" she inquired, her voice cool and steady.

"Rumour has it that you're sleeping with Tristan," Paris answered calmly, she was hiding her emotions well.

Although she was expecting her response, Rory still managed to choke on her saliva from her blunt sentence. "What? That's absolutely ridiculous!"

"So you're denying it?"

Rory gathered her composure and nodded slowly. "Yes."

"It's not true?"

"Yes… I mean no, it's not true."

Paris took her reply in. Her face was without emotion as she processed Rory's answer through her knowledgeable brain. Seconds passed and the blonde finally nodded. "So you're not lying to me?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"I just want to get to the bottom of this!"

"Why? Shouldn't _I _be one seeking information and not you? Since the rumours are about _me_, after all," Rory licked her dry lips.

Paris' face reddened from Rory's comeback. "Listen here Gilmore! This is _my _school and I have a _right _to know what's happening."

"Not when it involves _me_," the brunette was slowly losing her cool.

"Just spit it out! Did you have sex with Tristan or not?"

"I already answered your question Paris and I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Why?"

Rory got to her feet, "Why _what_?"

"Why don't you want to answer one stupid question?"

"Because I already answered your stupid question! And also, this doesn't concern you and is none of your business so butt out!"

"You certainly are on the defensive mode," Paris quipped dryly, crossing her arms.

"Do you blame me?" Rory replied back.

Paris bit her lip, "I… I guess not," she grudgingly agreed.

"Then can we _please_ drop this subject?" she asked hopefully.

Paris nodded, "How's your article going?"

"It's fine… I just need to interview one more lunch lady and I'll be able to hand you the rough draft."

Paris opened her mouth to respond but a loud shriek interrupted both girls.

"Paris! _Paris!_"

Paris and Rory looked to where the annoying voice was coming from. Paris groaned and Rory quirked an eyebrow as Madeline ran to them from the steps leading to the entrance.

"Guess what I just heard," the raven-haired beauty panted, she didn't seem to notice Rory.

"What?"

"Julie told me, who heard it from Susan, who heard it from Tyler, who heard it from Richard…"

"Just get on with it!"

"Tristan stormed out of headmaster Charleston's office, the guy was absolutely livid."

At the sound of his name, Rory's curiosity peaked and she took one step closer to the two.

"What happened?" Paris asked.

"Apparently, the headmaster called Tristan's father."

_Uh Oh… _a memory flooded Rory's mind. It was the memory from Tristan's birthday… the one where she stood outside the door listening to Tristan and his father argue… the one where Tristan… she shook her head repeatedly, shoving the thought at the back of her mind.

"That can't be good… Tristan's father is an absolute ass," Paris said, shaking her head.

"And get this, Tristan's been suspended."

"For how long?"

"Two days," Madeline answered.

Rory's mind was racing. _Tristan suspended? For what?_ "What did he do?"

Madeline jumped at the sound of her voice. She turned around and smirked. "You mean, you don't know?"

"No."

Madeline started to laugh, "How can you _not _know?"

Paris rolled her eyes, having heard the same thing this morning.

"I came in late," Rory spoke slowly.

"But surely somebody would have told you by now!"

"No… no one's told me anything," Rory shot Paris a look.

"You said to drop the subject," Paris replied sternly.

"Okay then, Madeline… you tell me."

Madeline smirked knowingly, "He got suspended defending your pretty ass."

Rory choked on her saliva, she started to cough raucously. "What?" she said gruffly, "Why would he do _that_?"

Madeline shrugged, "Everybody's asking the same question."

The three remained silent after Madeline's remark. They were all wondering the same thing, and all three came to very different conclusions. A rumble of thunder broke the tense silence and all three looked up just in time to witness flashes of lightning and grey clouds colour the once blue sky.

"I'm going to go inside and… yeah," Rory muttered, her thoughts preoccupied.

Madeline and Paris both watched her go.

"Where do you suppose she's headed to?" Madeline asked.

"To find Dugrey," the other replied condescendingly.

-

She searched the entire school and no sight of him. Rory walked along one of the many hallways of the school, lightly fingering each passing locker. She was having an inner battle with herself. _He's probably at home. He is suspended… so that means that he has to leave the school premises immediately. _She closed her eyes resignedly and rested against a cold locker.

"Do you mind?"

Rory opened her eyes, her heart racing from the inquirer's voice. "Tristan…" she breathed out, meeting his blue eyes. She frowned, noticing that he was giving her nothing but an ominous look.

"You're standing in front of my locker," he replied coldly.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she stuttered, stepping away.

Tristan stepped forward and opened his locker swiftly; he refused to look at her as he grabbed a few books.

Rory stood in front of him, her hands clenching and unclenching as she struggled to find words to say. "Tristan…" she started, "I'm sorry about the other day."

Tristan ignored her apology and continued to grab more books.

"Ignore me… I deserve it, I do," she said timidly.

"That's right, you do," he finally decided to acknowledge her as he slammed his locker shut.

As he turned to leave, Rory grabbed his arm gently, pleading with him to stay and hear her out. "I'm sorry about what I said… I didn't mean it."

"I'm beginning to doubt that," he replied.

Rory tensed. "Please don't… I really didn't mean it."

"How can I believe anything you say? You told me you hated me so many times that I can't even count. And you've told me that you didn't as many times. It seems like you're talking out of your ass most of the time Gilmore," he said her surname callously.

Rory bit her lip to stop the oncoming tears. "I panicked okay?" she whispered tearfully.

His cold demeanour softened as he caught sight of her watery blue eyes. "Don't cry," he whispered sternly.

Rory rolled her eyes, vainly attempting to keep the salty tears in. "It's not like I can control it you know," she muttered back, wanting so desperately to not cry. _Especially not in front of him…_

Tristan was fully aware of the curious bystanders glancing their way. Looking down at Rory's hung head, he now paid his full attention to the nosy Chilton students. "What the hell are you looking at huh? Mind your own damn business!" he yelled, his temper rising as his outburst only caused the students to whisper with each other.

Listening to his outburst, Rory couldn't fight back the tears any longer. Stubbornly, she began to wipe the tears, only to find that even more tears were falling. She bit back a sob as she felt his hand on her back, rubbing in attempt to comfort her.

"Come on," he muttered.

-

Paris and Madeline entered the school, idly chatting about random topics. Madeline stopped hastily and prompted Paris to do the same. Paris opened her mouth to protest but shut it again as a startling scene played out in front of them.

There was Tristan Dugrey, the resident king of Chilton, walking side by side with Rory Gilmore, the resident Chilton bookworm and loner. Not only were they walking side by side, but also Tristan had his arm around her waist protectively, soothing her as her face was hidden in his school blazer.

Paris followed the two with her eyes as they walked past them.

"If those two aren't sleeping together then shoot me now," Madeline whispered excitedly in the blonde's ear.

Paris refused to comment… she refused to acknowledge Madeline's presence. She was too preoccupied, because at current moment, she unsuccessfully was trying to calm her raging anger.

She hated being lied to.

-

Rory was too blinded by her tears to argue with Tristan. She allowed him to lead her out of the school. And as soon as they were outside, solid raindrops pounded on them quickly. The heavy raindrops seemed to waken her senses. She pulled away from his comforting hold and glared.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her face drenched by both her tears and the raindrops.

"Was I not supposed to?" he bit back; his eyes could not hide the confusion he was feeling.

"No! The whole school's already talking about us… and… and you gave them even more things to whisper about," she began coughing.

Tristan couldn't believe his ears. Running a hand through his now wet hair, he laughed ruefully. "I was trying to _help _you! And damn it… this is what I get?"

"Well I'm sorry if I don't like the idea of the whole school talking about me."

"And you think I do?"

"This… this school," she pointed to Chilton, "Talks about you every day! They live by what you say, how you act and whom you go out with! You're used to it… I'm not."

"That doesn't mean I like it," Tristan had to yell to make himself heard, as the thunder and the increasingly harsh winds drowned out their voices.

"I don't want to give them any more things to talk about," she too had to resort to yelling.

"Try all you want but the fact is, they'll find_ something_! They _always_ do."

"Let them! I just don't want to contribute to it," she replied stubbornly.

Tristan grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

She pulled away roughly. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"It's pouring, we'll both get sick. Now unless you want to go back in there, I suggest you come with me," he ordered.

Rory contemplated his suggestion. Both did not sound appealing at all. She turned around, opposite him and the school and began to walk.

Tristan watched, half frozen from shock and half frozen from the cold. "Where the hell are you going?" he screamed so loud it hurt his throat.

"My grand parents house isn't so far away," she hollered back.

"Let me drive you there!"

"No thanks, I think I'll walk."

"Don't be stupid Rory!" Tristan yelled, jogging to catch up with her.

Rory seemed to notice this and ran as fast as she could, away from him.

Tristan stopped jogging, his face now frozen thanks to the ruthless wind. He growled loudly and he let out an annoyed howl as he turned around and ran to his car. _You're making this way too difficult Mary…_

He stepped into his car, quickly reversed from the parking spot and drove quickly. He spotted her immediately. She was walking slowly now, with her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm. Her drenched hair stuck to her red face and she had fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

He drove at a slow pace, driving alongside her as she walked on the sidewalk. He pulled the passenger window down.

"Mary! Get in the car!"

Rory looked beside her, shocked to see Tristan. She shook her head stubbornly. "No," she replied, her voice raw and rough.

"Please," Tristan begged, he feared that she would get sick, and by the look of it, that was certainly going to happen. "Rory! I'm begging here… get in the car!" he ignored the honking car behind him.

Rory finally stopped, despite the roaring thunder and the howling winds; she could hear the desperation in his voice.

Wordlessly, she nodded her head and opened the passenger door. She got into the car silently, and she kept her eyes to the now closed window, without even one look his way.

Tristan let out a relieved sigh and continued driving.

"Thank you," he had heard her whisper, sosoftly that he almost didn't hear.

--

_**AN: **Yes, if you haven't guessed already, Paris is still hung up on Bible Boy. We haven't heard the last from her yet I'm afraid. _

_So that's chapter seven. It turned out way longer then I expected… I was going to stop at the part with Paris and Madeline, but I decided to be nice. LOL. _

_Press the **Go **button and review people! Thanks in advance!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Best Of You – Chapter Eight**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Rory fiddled with the hem of her soaked skirt nervously. They had been driving for over fifteen minutes, and in that time, neither had uttered a word. Rory knew why she wasn't speaking and blushed furiously. She was ashamed to speak or even glance at him because of her actions several minutes prior. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the leather seat, her thoughts buzzing.

She had let Tristan Dugrey witness her most severe emotional breakdown. He had seen the countless tears she had shed and he had seen her at her most vulnerable state. Rory shivered, not because she was cold... but because she had never felt so humiliated. Her mind was constantly replaying the scene to her in slow motion. And after each time, she sank lower and lower into her seat, her face reddening severely.

Using his peripheral vision, he watched her inconspicuously. His mouth was unusually dry and he couldn't find _any _words that were appropriate to say at that present moment. He didn't even know where he was going... just that if he stopped driving; he knew that they would be forced to interact in some way. He feared this because he had no idea what was going on in that mind of hers, and he feared that he would say the wrong thing.

His jaw unknowingly clenched as his memories brought him back to what happened at Chilton. He had hurt her... he had made her cry. That was never his intention. Yes, he did want her to feel some sort of pain that equalled to the pain she had caused him the day before... but he didn't want to see her cry. It nearly killed him.

She shut her eyes, ineffectively trying to block out images from her mind. She had so many questions that he needed to answer... she just didn't know how to _properly _ask them.

Rory cleared her throat, "Where are we going?" her voice was soft and worn out.

He turned his head, surprise evident in his blue eyes. "I don't know," he answered truthfully.

Rory nodded, not really knowing what else to do.

The car filled with apprehensive silence once more.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your grandparents?" he suddenly asked.

Rory paused, biting her lip as she contemplated his question. She looked down at her wristwatch. _12:05_. She inwardly groaned, knowing for a fact that her grandmother would be home. No matter what errand Emily Gilmore needed to do, she would always come home around lunchtime to check up on how her newly acquired maid was doing. Her grandmother loved to keep them on their toes.

_I don't want to deal with grandma's questions after she sees me looking like this..._

And slowly, almost timidly, she shook her head.

"Okay, how about I drop you off at Stars Hollow then?"

"You don't have to-"

Tristan ignored her plea and made a sharp u-turn.

Rory's mouth immediately set into a tight line, unable to find words.

"You turn right at-"

"I know," he hastily interrupted; he glanced at her briefly before setting his eyes on the road again.

"How did you-?"

"I just _do_," he insisted, his eyes set on the road ahead.

Twenty anxious minutes later, the car came to a screeching halt. Rory looked up, startled. For the past twenty minutes, Rory had allowed herself to be drowned in her alarming thoughts. She had not noticed his car pulling up into her driveway. She reached in the backseat to retrieve her backpack; she hugged the damp bag close to her as she fought with her brain as to what was the right and wrong thing to do in her current situation.

Her shaking hand reached for the handle as her heart continued to beat tremendously. "Tristan…" she started, gathering enough courage, "Come inside," she offered tentatively.

"I really don't think it'd be best," he quickly responded.

"It's the least I could do since you dropped me home and everything," she continued softly, "I can dry your clothes and um… you can have a cup of coffee or something and then you can go. Please… just let me make me up to you for everything you've done today," she finished.

Tristan reluctantly nodded and stepped from the car. He silently followed the brunette as she made her way up the porch steps. With his hands shoved deep within his pant pockets, he waited with his head down as she searched for her house keys. Finally, the keys were found and he watched with tattered breath as she pushed open the front door of the Gilmore residence.

He followed her inside and stopped at the living room. He looked around, curious to see how she lived outside of Chilton. The only room he had seen was her bedroom and he had been kicked out of that relatively quickly. Tristan could only think of one word as his eyes scanned Rory's home: _cosy. _

Twisting around, he noticed Rory gone. Following the sound of hurried footsteps, he met her in the kitchen.

"I'm making coffee," she told him, not bothering to turn around from the coffee pot.

Tristan remained silent; instead, he took a seat in one of the chairs.

Rory finally turned around, two mugs of steaming cups of coffee in her hands. She set one cup down before taking a sip of her own.

"I'll be right back," she muttered, putting her cup down.

Tristan remained seated and took a gulp of the coffee. He winched at the bitterness and the burning sensation that passed through his throat. His hands encircled the hot mug, he relished the warmth and he leaned back against the wooden chair, pondering the day's unfortunate events.

He had punched one of his closest friends, someone who Tristan had known since he was seven years old. And he had punched him because of what he had said about Rory Gilmore. Following that, he had to endure the loud speech from the headmaster, who then called his father. Tristan shuddered, remembering the way his father had said, _"I'll deal with you when I come back."_ He knew that whatever his father had in store for him, Tristan would be in a lot of pain in the end. To top that off, Tristan had been suspended for two days. Tristan shrugged, two days wasn't bad… he had been suspended for over a week two months earlier.

The scene in front of his locker now invaded his thoughts. He shivered at the memory… his plan had backfired. Upon seeing Rory, he was supposed to be cold, distant and venomous. She had started to cry and his act had deteriorated. He had shown her a side of him that not even his own parents had seen. And this worried him because he knew that today; his feelings for her had only intensified.

Rory emerged from her bedroom minutes later. No longer was she in her wet Chilton uniform, instead, she wore a pair of worn down Abercrombie and Fitch sweatpants and a loose red t-shirt. She had pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Here," she said, handing him a pair of green gym shorts and an old Ramones t-shirt. "They belong to Jess… but I'm sure they fit. The washroom's just over there," she pointed out a closed door.

Rory watched him walk away and let out an inaudible sigh. She took frequent sips of her coffee and soon found herself in need of another cup. Just as she was pouring the coffee into her mug, Tristan sauntered into the kitchen, looking uncomfortable.

Rory turned and fought to keep a smile from adorning her lips. She noticed that the shirt was too tight and there was a large hole, showing a bit of his abdomen. "Do you have your uniform? I'm going to go and put them in the dryer," she replied, biting back her smile.

He nodded and handed her the damp clothes. Rory accepted them and hurried to the laundry room.

"I'm sorry about the shirt," she replied, minutes later.

Tristan looked up from his mug and shrugged. "It's alright. How come you have guy's clothes anyway?"

"Oh, my friend Jess… well sometimes he gets into fights with his uncle and he crashes here. He leaves a few of his clothes so he doesn't have to wear what I let him borrow," she answered.

"Ah," was his reply.

Rory took a seat across from him and offered him another cup of coffee. Tristan declined but Rory poured him another cup anyway, along with a refill for herself.

"How many cups have you had?"

"This is my third," she replied, swallowing a mouthful, "You?"

"I was halfway done before you decided to refill my cup," Tristan said, "I'm not really a coffee drinker."

"Blasphemy!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself. She could feel his perplexed gaze upon her and she blushed. "Sorry… it's just that… well how can you _not_ like coffee?"

Tristan shrugged, thoroughly amused by her addiction. "I just don't."

Rory accepted that answer grudgingly. She skimmed the rim of her cup with her finger as another wave of tense silence greeted the two teenagers.

"So…" Tristan coughed, causing her to jump in surprise. "I suppose you want to talk about what happened today," he decided to get down to business.

Rory nodded shyly, "Well, if you want to… I mean, _I _do, but if you don't want to then we don't have to…" she knew she was rambling.

"No, let's talk," he replied.

"What _exactly_ happened today?" she murmured her question.

"Santos said a few things, I got angry and punched him. Then I got suspended for two days," he explained to her with little details.

"But why?"

"Why…"

"_Why _did you punch Luis? I mean what did he say?" Rory inquired.

"Nothing really important," he hesitated.

"I'm sure what he said had to be _somewhat _important. You guys are so close," she pointed out.

"He just started nagging me about the rumours about you and me, happy?"

"Oh," Rory chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, "How did Luis take it? Is he mad that you punched him?"

Tristan chuckled wryly, "The friendship's pretty much over."

Her eyes widened, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I'm used to losing people I care about," he answered, his eyes meeting hers for a second.

"Do… do you want anything to eat? I mean, we don't have much food here since my mom can't cook but I think we have pop tarts and some marshmallows," Rory offered lamely, trying to change the subject. Rory had seen the look in his eyes after he had answered her and she didn't want to inquire about the subject any further.

"No thanks, the coffee's enough."

Rory nodded, "Okay."

"Do you want to talk about what happened at my locker?" he asked uncertainly.

Rory shook her head unwaveringly, her cheeks reddening despite her attempts to keep that very thing from happening. "No, not really."

"Come on, I told you about Santos."

"Fine… what do you want to know?"

"I don't know."

"What you mean, _you don't know_?"

"I mean just that… I don't know where to start," he replied.

"Why not?" Rory questioned, her mug close to her lips.

"I just have so many questions you know. I don't know which one to ask first."

She understood wholeheartedly. "I know what you mean."

"Okay, let's start of with… why were in front of my locker anyway?"

"I honestly didn't even know that I was leaning against your locker," she answered, "… but I _was _looking for you."

"And why were you looking for me?"

Rory shrugged, "That whole scene in front of your locker… I don't know what came over me. First, I was outside with Paris and Madeline. And Madeline told me, well told Paris that you had been suspended for defending _me_. So many questions rushed to my mind… and I felt that I had to find you so that I could know the truth."

Tristan nodded, urging her to continue. He could see how difficult it was for her to tell him this; her knuckles were turning white because she was holding onto the mug too tightly.

Rory sighed, "And the way you were talking to me, plus the students practically surrounding us… well, it was just too much."

"And why'd you apologize?"

"Because I was wrong," she replied, "And I owed you."

"How?"

"You defended me when you shouldn't have," she answered, as if her answer was painfully obvious.

"The bastard was saying some nasty things about you," Tristan said.

"Still… you guys were friends. I mean, wouldn't it have been easier if you just played along?"

"I was an ass to you the other day, you shouldn't have apologized. I deserved it."

"And I deserved how you treated me at your locker. So we're even."

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Tristan chose to remain silent. Running a hand through his hair, he cleared his throat and took another drink from the mug. Rory followed his lead and gulped down her coffee. The silence was less tense, as the two had finally talked and answered each other's questions. Though they had their questions answered… both didn't what to make with the answers.

So Tristan and Rory sat, across from each other, with both hands hugging their coffee mug… each drifting off into a world of their own. The beep from the dryer (signalling the end of its cycle) interrupted the deafening silence… but neither teen noticed.

-

The school bell rang and students rushed out of their classrooms, eager to get home. Paris Gellar strolled out of her Geometry classroom with a look of pure hatred etched on her face. She had not been able to calm herself down.

For the remainder of the school day, Paris Gellar had been labelled unapproachable. She hissed at the freshmen's, and insulted the seniors. Her two friends, Louise and Madeline knew better then to talk to her. Instead, they spent the rest of the day warning others.

Paris Gellar was in one of her moods. She was out for revenge. On who? Well… no one could answer that question.

"Paris…" Louise approached her gingerly, "Do you want a ride home? I took my mom's Jag to school today."

"No, I have my own ride," Paris answered offhandedly.

Louise shrugged and walked away, Madeline right behind.

She took her time walking to her locker, her thoughts filled with schemes and plots for her revenge. She had the perfect plan… the problem was how was she going to execute her wonderful idea.

Fifteen minutes had passed by and Paris was now walking through a deserted hallway leading to the front entrance of the school, where her ride was waiting. She squinted as she stepped outside, the sun had come out after the horrid thunderstorm. Paris caught sight of her father's car almost immediately and began to walk toward it.

"_Paris_!"

Paris turned around at her name and watched as a woman with dark, slightly curly hair jogged to where she stood. She grinned inwardly, knowing exactly who the woman was.

"Lorelai," Paris greeted.

"I'm sorry for bugging you but do you know where Rory is? I've been waiting for over twenty minutes."

Paris shook her head innocently, "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen Rory since lunch."

"Don't you two have afternoon classes together?"

Paris nodded, "Yes, but she wasn't in any of them."

"_What_!"

"But according to Louise Grant, she was seen leaving with Tristan Dugrey at lunchtime," Paris responded.

"That's… that's impossible. She _hates_ him."

Paris shrugged, "I don't know what else to tell you."

Lorelai nodded, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Thanks anyway," she said, before walking back to her jeep.

--

_**AN: **Ah… I **finally **finished this chapter. What a bitch it was to write. I hope this story's not getting too dramatic for you guys. And to some of the reviews asking why Rory acted the way she did, you know… from thinking one thing to doing the complete opposite… well, I'm writing a not so perfect Rory Gilmore. A confused Rory Gilmore. One who doesn't know how to act in a situation that she's not familiar to, or has any control over. One whose emotions get the best of her when they really should not. One who… just doesn't know what the hell to do. Like… she's trapped and she doesn't know how to get out. LOL what can I say… I like a dysfunctional Rory. I hope that made sense… it's 4 in the morning and I'm slightly delusional. _

_But on a less confusing note, thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! You guys just make me so happy and giddy! Please continue to drop a few lines or two! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Best Of You – Chapter Nine**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"I think the clothes are done," Tristan spoke for the first time in over ten minutes.

Rory's head snapped to meet his face and nodded quickly. "I'll go and get them," she replied softly, pushing back her chair, she leaped up and jogged to the laundry room.

Tristan watched her go and let out a breath he'd been holding. He let his now tense shoulder's slouch a bit and he closed his eyes as he rested his head on the kitchen table. He had never been so uncomfortable in his entire life. The air was thick with awkward and apprehensive silence… but he didn't dare break it.

Rory emerged seconds later, his uniform in her arms. She handed them over to Tristan timidly before sitting back down.

"Thanks, I'm going to go and change," he mumbled.

Rory nodded and kept her eyes on her folded hands that lay before her. She heard the door close and she exhaled loudly.

_This day certainly has been eventful, _she silently mused. Rory couldn't bring it to herself to recall the day's events one more time and pushed it from her mind. Instead, her thoughts floated to the person currently occupying her bathroom. Her soft features hardened… she didn't really know what to think of Tristan DuGrey anymore. He confused her like nothing else in the world and that fact alone frustrated her to her bones.

She blinked hard, several times as her eyelids suddenly began to feel heavy. She knew she was going to get sick, but Rory hardly gave it a second thought. Her immune system worked rapidly and the sickness would be gone in a matter of days.

She looked up at the door opening and watched Tristan slowly walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. His school trousers were horribly wrinkled, his dress shirt was not tucked in and his tie was loosely wrapped around his neck. He made his way to the kitchen table, smiling uneasily at her as he put on his blazer.

"Well – thanks," he said, handing her Jess' clothes.

Rory stood and accepted the clothes. She hugged them close to her as she mumbled an almost inaudible no problem.

The two were now standing across from each other with the kitchen table the only thing in their way.

"I should get going…"

"Yeah," she agreed almost too quickly.

Tristan sighed and soon found himself laughing awkwardly. "Is this as weird for you as is it for me?"

Rory blushed, following him to the front door. "A little."

Tristan stopped abruptly and turned around to face the brunette. Rory yelped in shock as she stepped back a few feet.

"Why do you think that is?"

She gave a tiny shrug, Jess' clothes still clutched firmly in front of her chest. "I wish I knew," she replied truthfully.

"I think I know…" he trailed off.

"Oh yeah? Please enlighten me," Rory retorted, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"It's sexual tension."

"Well I see who's back to their normal self," she glared at him.

"Oh come on, you have to admit it's better then all that silence we had to endure."

Rory quirked an eyebrow, "I honestly can't answer that."

Tristan responded by raising his own eyebrow, "You mean to tell me that your idea of fun is to sit in an uncomfortable chair in complete and _utter _silence?"

"Hey! My chairs aren't uncomfortable."

"Stop avoiding the question."

"Okay, I'll admit that having to deal with your cocky and ego-infested self is way better then what we just had to endure," she shuddered, recalling the memory. It was so quiet in the kitchen that she had been a little nervous that she was breathing too loudly.

"So you admit that I'm right and that _you're _wrong?"

Rory turned a slight pink, "Cut it out Tristan," she growled.

"Why do you always avoid my questions?"

"Because your questions are stupid."

"Or perhaps because my stupid questions are always right?" he offered, opening the front door.

Rory bit back a chuckle and opened her mouth to retort. A slight tapping interrupted her train of thoughts and she looked up. Her mouth shut swiftly and securely, her lips then forming into a thin, white line.

"Mom!" she squeaked, glancing at Lorelai fearfully.

Lorelai stood in front of the now opened door; tapping one of her high-heeled feet against the wooden doorway, her mouth was hanging open. She willed her heart to beat at its regular pace but failed miserably. She could now feel the hammering of her heart through her sky-blue cardigan. She closed her mouth and surveyed the scene in front of her. Lorelai inhaled slowly, taking in his dishevelled appearance and the guilty look on his face. Rory stood behind him, her arms shaking as she stared at Lorelai nervously.

"Who are you?" she asked in spite of the fact that she was fully aware of the teenager's identity.

Taking one last look at Rory, Tristan faced her mother and extended his right hand. "Tristan DuGrey… it's a pleasure to meet you."

Lorelai ignored his offer and kept her arms glued firmly to her sides. "Now what are you doing in my house?"

"I – um… just dropped Rory home, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am."

"All right, Lorelai," Tristan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Don't call me Lorelai either," she practically hissed, letting her emotions get the best of her.

Tristan swallowed painfully and his eyes widened, "Then what _should _I call you?"

She shrugged and glanced at Rory, whose head was down. "I don't know, why don't'cha figure that one out for yourself."

"Uh –" he cursed himself for his stupidity and his lack of comebacks. He hated to admit it, but Lorelai scared him.

"Have you figured one out yet?"

"No."

"Oh, what a shame," she retorted, "Do you want to know a few names that I've come up for you?"

"No thank you. I prefer Tristan."

Lorelai raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because I have this whole list of names that I miraculously managed to memorize despite the fact that I've just met you."

"Tristan, I think you should leave now," Rory finally spoke, standing in between her mother and the blonde.

Tristan nodded, nobody had to tell him twice. He walked past both Gilmore's to his car. "It was nice meeting you," he sighed, before entering his car.

Lorelai and Rory watched him leave before glancing at one another. Lorelai's face was stony while her daughter's remained apprehensive.

Lorelai was first to break the silence. She silently slipped past Rory, entering the house. "You better be prepared for a whole night of explaining. And I want the truth Rory."

-

Tristan drove slowly, millions of thoughts swimming in his mind. He squeezed the steering wheel tightly and his jaw clenched and unclenched. When he opened the front door to reveal an angry Lorelai, he knew that Rory was in trouble. He desperately wanted to stay… the main reason being that he wanted to be there to help Rory explain to her mom, support her through what was going to be a horrible time. He ignored the relentless honking from the car behind him and continued to drive the turtle-like speed, his face displacing a wide variety of emotions.

He wasn't stupid… he knew that Rory had hidden a lot of things from her mother. In fact, after that night, he _almost_ expected her to lie about it. And that's why he wasn't surprised to see the look on Lorelai's face as she studied the two. Her face had remained emotionless but her eyes displayed pain and sorrow… as if she had just been stabbed in the back.

He swallowed the impending lump in his throat and hardened the pressure on the gas pedal, his speed dramatically increasing.

_What the hell is going on with you?_ He asked himself, violently imbedding the question in his mind. He had never been so perplexed in his entire life. In all of his eighteen years, Tristan had been in control of his life in every possible way. When a problem surfaced, he knew just how to fix it. He had also mastered hiding his emotions and preventing himself from feeling a certain feeling.

With Rory Gilmore, all of that floated away. She was his main problem and he didn't know how to fix it… or whether or not he even wanted to. Tristan knew all of the emotions she made him feel but he could not hide them… no matter how hard he tried, the ones who knew him best would always be able to tell. With Rory Gilmore, he was like an open book… waiting to be read, laughed at and stomped on.

Blindly, he reached for a CD and placed it in the CD player. The song played loudly and filled his ears, but to him, it sounded like unnecessary noise. He could not comprehend the music, the singer, let alone the lyrics.

He pulled up to the DuGrey manor and drove the length of the long driveway slowly. He squinted his eyes, catching hold of a familiar vehicle. Impulsively, Tristan pressed the brake pedal. The car came to a halt and Tristan stared at the back of the car, his stomach queasy. Putting the car on park, he made no attempts to move. Instead, Tristan just sat in the front seat of his vehicle, his eyes fixated on the rear of the car in front of him.

The car could only mean one thing. His father was back _early _from his business trip.

A string of incoherent words were muttered under his breath as he rested his forehead against the steering wheel. He shut his eyes, dreading the inevitable meeting with his father.

His breathing was laboured but he could not hear due to the loud music. With his eyes firmly shut, he drowned himself in the music… knowing that, along with Rory Gilmore, he too would have a lot of explaining to do… but for him, there would be far more dire consequences.

--

_**AN: **Hello! How are you all today? I do hope all of you are fine and well._

_Here is chapter nine… I think it's painfully obvious that both Rory and Tristan are on the same boat. Whether it be their feelings for each other or their family situations… they both are experiencing the same thing. _

_And I cannot begin to thank you guys for your reviews! You guys are just awesome and I thank you very, very much! _


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Best Of You – Chapter Ten**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Rory watched him go with sorrowful eyes… she had never felt so guilty. She felt like a little kid who had just gotten caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. She watched his blonde head disappear into one of the many rooms and sighed, stuck between doing the right thing and doing something incredibly stupid. Cautiously, she walked along the same path that Tristan had just walked through while her brain debated whether or not she was doing the right thing. Her mind screamed no while her heart screamed the opposite._

_Rory found him in the only opened door and stopped, her eyes scanning the room. To her pleasure, she found herself in the library and Tristan was seated in one of the armchairs, his back to her and his eyes glued to the window overlooking the DuGrey's exceptionally beautiful garden. _

_She walked inside hesitantly, praying that her heels would co-operate and remain soundless. She took one last look around the massive room and inwardly approved, if it were not for the current situation, she would have dived in and started reading. Instead, she found herself standing behind his chair, her hands shaking and her stomach queasy. _

_Tristan was oblivious to her presence and continued to stare out of the giant, French window. Both his hands clutched the arms of the chair tightly, his knuckles turning white. _

"_It's beautiful."_

_He hid his surprise and closed his eyes, pleased and horrified at the same time to hear her voice. He sensed uncertainty in her voice, perhaps laced with nervousness. Tristan's jaw clenched and his fists formed a tight ball. _

"_It is," he replied curtly, refusing to turn around._

_Rory sensed that he didn't want her around and turned around, preparing to exit the library. _

"_Where are you going?" Tristan finally turned his body and he watched her inquisitively._

"_It seems like you want to be alone," she replied over her shoulder._

_There was a long pause before he answered her, "No stay, your being there just took me by surprise," he replied._

_Rory stopped; she shut her eyes and prepared herself. Turning around, she met his subdued face and nodded timidly. Retracing her steps, she took a seat across from him. She shifted uneasily, watching as Tristan sat back down._

"_So why did you follow me?" he bluntly questioned._

_Rory turned pink, "I… just didn't like how it ended back there."_

"_Which part? The part with my dad or the part where I caught you eavesdropping?"_

"_A little bit of both actually," she replied reluctantly, "Listen, I'm really –"_

"_Don't tell me your apologizing again."_

"_So what if I am?" she cried defensively._

"_Don't. I don't need your pity."_

"_I'm not pitying you," she lied, "I just feel bad about what I did."_

"_Mary's finally done something bad and thinks apologizing profusely will help her conscience, huh?"_

_Rory's already pink face deepened to red, from both anger and embarrassment, "You're a jerk, you know that?"_

"_I've been called that a few times. On the other hand, I've also been called charming, handsome, amazing in bed, and I've even been referred to as god a few times. Now which one should I believe? You, my father and Paris or Christina, Mary Anne, Madeline, Vanessa, Susan and countless other beautiful ladies?"_

_Rory rolled her eyes, "You are so full of yourself."_

"_Now if it were up to me," he ignored her sentence, "I would believe the latter."_

"_Of course you would," she muttered darkly. _

"_And what is that supposed to mean?" Tristan pretended to be shocked._

"_It means that you're an egotistical, self-centered asshole and you believe that you can do no wrong! It means that you think so highly of yourself that you don't realize that so many people are only nice to you because they're afraid of what you'd do if they weren't."_

"_I don't like it when you swear, it's so unbecoming," he unknowingly winced from her outburst._

_Rory pursed her lips, contemplating her next move. She angrily grabbed her purse from the side table and stood. Tristan stood also, watching with mild interest. Glaring daggers, she walked past him to the door. _

"_Where are you going?" he called._

"_I'm leaving… it's painfully evident that you and I can't have a civil and normal conversation."_

"_But we were having a civil and normal conversation."_

_Rory spun around so quickly Tristan was surprised she didn't topple over. _

"_You call that a normal conversation?" _

_He nodded, "Let me rephrase that… for **us **it was normal and civil."_

_Rory's eyebrows furrowed, adjusting to what he had just said. She leaned against the doorway and rested her left hand against her hip. _

"_You don't have to say it Mare – I know I'm right," he grinned cheekily, making his way closer to her. _

"_Oh don't worry, I wasn't going to," she replied hastily, intently watching him. _

"_You have to love our quirky relationship, I know I do," he responded._

_Rory studied him for the first time since she had arrived and noticed the little cut close to his lip. He had managed to wipe the blood but the cut was still terribly red. The tie around his neck was loosened and he had unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of his white dress shirt. Half of his shirt was untucked and hung loosely over his black dress pants. _

"_I wouldn't even call what we have a relationship Tristan," she managed to reply… he was getting awfully close. _

"_Oh? So then what would you call it?"_

_Rory shrugged, "We go to the same school, we have a few classes together and our grandparents know each other. We're simply acquaintances."_

"_How many acquaintances do you know that have kissed?" he whispered, he now stood in front of her. He too was leaning against the doorframe and his other arm was stretched, blocking her from re-entering the library. "I don't know about you, but I know none."_

_Rory rolled her eyes; she pushed his stretched arm out of the way and walked back into the library, eager to get away from him because of their extremely close proximity to one another. She walked to the closest bookshelf and examined the books; she fingered the books softly, hoping to find a book to her liking._

"_You're ignoring my question," he said, following her._

"_The fact that we've kissed – just **once** – well, that's a minor detail. It doesn't change the fact that we're only acquaintances and that's all we'll ever be," she murmured, adamant on finding a book._

_Tristan let out a throaty and husky chuckle, "You are in so much denial!" he accused._

"_Me?" Rory exclaimed, tearing her blue eyes away from the books, "Are you sure about that?"_

_Tristan nodded, "Positive."_

_Rory started to laugh, her blue eyes sparkling deviously. "You should look at yourself before you start accusing **me **of being in denial."_

"_Okay so we're both slightly in denial about something… even you have to agree with that."_

_Rory didn't respond… her eyes glued to the books._

_Rory had finally found a book that interested her and she stopped moving. Pulling the book out of the shelf, she examined the cover before opening the thick book, her eyes immediately started reading and almost instantly, she became oblivious to her surroundings. Tristan took this as a sign and stepped closer. He watched her intently; noticing how cute she looked when reading. Her blue eyes would constantly go from left to right and she would bite her lip from time to time. He inwardly groaned because of the tiny action and decided to act upon his urges._

_Tristan stood in front of her and smirked at the fact that she hadn't even noticed. He decided to be bold and held his arms out, his palms resting flat against the spines of the books. His outstretched arms were on either side of her shoulders and he hovered over tiny frame, waiting patiently for her to notice._

_Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, Rory looked up from her book and shrieked, surprised to find him so close. She wriggled but it was no use, he had her trapped. She dropped her book and glared at him, momentarily forgetting about what she had just dropped. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise._

"_I don't want to be just acquaintances Mary," he whispered, his eyes intently focused on her slightly parted lips._

_She froze at the sound of his voice. "You're um – too close," she murmured, her cheeks burning._

"_A little claustrophobic, aren't we?" he teased, his fingers now playing with a strand of her rich brown hair._

_Rory didn't respond – she didn't have time to as his lips descended onto hers. Rory's eyes were as wide as saucers and she refused to respond. _

_Tristan noticed what she was doing and thought nothing of it. Instead, he decided to tease her. Pressing his body closer to hers, he nipped and teased her bottom lip, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she would give in._

_His arms left their place against the bookshelves; one encircled her tiny waist while the other rubbed the length of her arm continuously. Rory bit back a moan and in spite of herself, she found her lips and body responding to his touches. Tristan smirked inwardly and now ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Her mouth parted slightly and he ceased the glorious opportunity by sliding his tongue into her hot mouth. _

_She responded eagerly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him even closer. He moaned at the gesture and deepened the already passionate kiss. _

_Pleased by her response, he took another risk. His lips left hers and he smiled at her aggravated moan. He removed his tie and threw it over his shoulder and he started to kiss her slender neck. He placed butterfly kissed up and down her snow-white neck, he could feel her squirming impatiently. Smiling, he ran his tongue along a particularly sensitive spot, making her shiver. He sucked and nipped the said spot, determined to leave his mark. _

"_Tristan…" she moaned, her hands now resting on his rock hard chest, "We should stop…" she whispered._

_His lips stopped, and he sighed. He rested his head on her shoulder, his breathing heavy and ragged. "Do you want to?"_

_Rory closed her eyes, her head resting against a shelf. She felt tingles at the spots where he had kissed her and her lips were red and swollen. She knew that they had to stop… and she knew that what they were doing was incredibly wrong and foolish. Yet, a small voice in the back of her head screamed for more. The small part of her ached to be touched by him once again and longed to have his lips on hers one more time. She cursed inwardly, knowing that that small part was going to grow and soon become uncontrollable. _

_Rory had come to a decision… she decided to throw all caution to the wind. Knowing that she was going to regret her decision later did not stop her. _

"_Well… do you?" he whispered, Tristan lifted his head up from her shoulder and met her eyes._

_Slowly, Rory shook her head._

_He grinned genuinely before stepping back from her. Rory eyed him questioningly but didn't argue. He took her hand in his and he led her out of the library to the staircase._

"_Where are we going?" she asked, her head wildly looking in all directions._

"_Somewhere more comfortable," he whispered back._

_He ran up the stairs and Rory struggled to keep up with him. She bit back a laugh at how eager he seemed. _

_They reached a closed door. _

"_Where are we?" she asked, her eyes landed on the brass doorknob._

"_Welcome to my bedroom Mary," he murmured close to her ear softly. _

_Rory swallowed the ball in her throat and inhaled deeply, trying to calm the uneasiness in her stomach. She watched as his occupied hand twisted open the doorknob and he pushed open the door; he entered and pulled her with him. _

_His room was just as how she pictured Tristan DuGrey's room to be. It was large, masculine and lived in. What surprised her were the numerous books scattered throughout his room. There were a couple stacked on top of one another on his study table and some on his bedside table. _

_She continued to examine his bedroom while Tristan eagerly devoured her neck Her breath caught in her throat as his tongue left a wet trail along the side of her neck and up to her earlobe. His lips began to make their way to her pink lips and Rory eagerly waited, her hands playing with his blonde spikes as she did so. _

_Before Tristan's lips met hers, Rory's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. Her right hand caressed the side of his face softly before allowing him to meet her eyes. Licking her lips, she smiled softly before uttering a word._

"_I have to go to the bathroom," she whispered._

_Tristan let out a deep breath and pointed to the bathroom at the other side of the room. She gracefully disentangled herself from his tight hold and preceded to the bathroom, her purse clutched firmly. Once reaching the bathroom, she closed the door leaned her back against it, finally breathing normally. With her eyes closed, she opened her purse, searching for the one thing she needed at that moment._

_Grabbing hold of her cell phone, she dialled the number and waited patiently, her stomach filled with fluttering butterflies. _

_"_**_Leave a message… I'm not here or I'm just not answering because I don't like you! That or I've misplaced the phone again. I'll get back to you as soon as I can depending on how much you annoy me. Michel… don't even bother leaving a message, you just end up wasting my time with your incessant whining!"_ **

_Rory listened to her mother's voice mail and felt a wave of nausea hit her full force. She blinked back all regret, knowing she was in too deep to turn back now._

"_Hey mom!" she pretended to be cheerful, "You're probably running around looking for the phone right now… but anyway, I'm just calling to tell you that… it's um – almost midnight and I'm still here at the party… but I'm getting ready to go. So the real reason I'm calling is that um – it's way too late and I'm way too tired to drive all the way to Stars Hollow so I called grandma and she said it was okay for me to stay there for the night. You're probably with Luke right now so I won't even bother calling you tonight… I'll call you tomorrow morning! Bye mom – love you!" _

_Rory closed her phone and sighed deeply. Placing her phone back into her purse, she took one last deep breath before opening the door. _

_She emerged from the bathroom, finding Tristan in the same spot. He had discarded his jacket so he stood there with only his dress shirt and black pants. She stopped halfway to where he stood, suddenly shy. Tristan once again took initiative and walked to her. Using both his hands, he placed each on her cheek and swooped down, meeting her lips with his in a slow and tentative kiss._

_Rory kissed back timidly, her mind whirling with unwanted thoughts. Her legs quivered beneath her and if it were not for Tristan's firm grip on her waist, she would have fallen a long time ago. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she deepened the kiss by being the first to part her mouth. Tristan eagerly responded, glad that Rory was gaining confidence. They both started to move across the room… he had only one destination in mind. _

_Her legs gave away and Rory staggered back, only to find herself landing on a soft mattress. She was now lying on the bed with Tristan hovering on top of her with a look of hunger in his eyes. _

"_No regrets?" he whispered, his lips millimetres away from her earlobe._

"_Not right now," she moaned as his lips caressed her lobe whilst reaching for the first button of his shirt._

_-_

"And we – we – had sex," Rory kept her head down, refusing to meet her mother's eyes.

Tension surrounded the Gilmore residence… no one dared to speak. The Gilmore girl's were in the living room, Rory sat on the couch while her mother was seated on top of the coffee table. Lorelai was silent throughout Rory's story, her breathing occasionally laboured as questions were slowly and excruciatingly being answered.

Lorelai stood from her spot and made her to way where Rory sat. She didn't bother to sit… she just looked down at her daughter, her eyes deceiving her emotionless face.

"Let me get this straight," Lorelai started, her voice wavering. "You lie to me about spending the night at your grandmothers… then when I confronted you about it, you make up another lie about how you actually spent the night at Paris Gellar's house."

"Mom –"

"Am I right? Yes or no," she interrupted.

"Yes," Rory meekly whispered, tears glistening her sapphire eyes.

"And then while _I _thought that you were at your grandparents house, you were actually having _sex _with Tristan DuGrey!"

"Mom –"

"Days later, you then allow yourself to be whisked away by him to god knows where he could have taken you…"

"But he didn't take me anywhere! He brought me back here," Rory replied.

"You've had your turn to talk, now it's mine," Lorelai whispered scathingly.

Rory nodded reluctantly, her eyes permanently glued to the floor.

"Not only that, but you end up skipping half the school day. You've never skipped school before, but you were willing to skip for _him_?"

"It wasn't like _that_!" Rory argued, tears falling gracefully from her eyes.

"God Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed, her frustration boiling over, "You've lied to me more these past few days then you have in all of your seventeen years."

"I'm sorry!" Rory begged, sobs wracking her tiny body. Her hands covered her face and her shoulders shook.

Lorelai paced around the room, not knowing what to do or how to react. She had so many words to say to her… but she couldn't find the right way to begin.

"I'm going to go," she whispered, unable to look at her daughter.

Rory looked up suddenly, her face tear stained and red. She followed her mom to the front door quickly.

"Where are you going?" she asked, grabbing her mother's elbow to stop her.

"Out, I need to think…" Lorelai responded softly.

"No…" Rory whispered, "No! You can't leave."

"Why not?" Lorelai turned to face her.

"Because – because… you need to yell at me, ground me, punish me!" her voice escalated in volume, "You haven't done that yet and you need to!"

"What I need to do is leave before I say anything that I'll regret later," Lorelai replied calmly.

She hated to see Rory in the state that she was currently in… all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around her daughter and calm her down until she fell asleep. However, another part of her was so angry, so frustrated at Rory for making so much mistakes… for lying to her… for forcing Lorelai to lose trust in her daughter.

"No!" Rory said vehemently, sob's still threatening to overtake her tiny body, "I want my punishment! Ground me… tell me I can't watch anymore television… tell me I can't talk on the phone anymore… anything but this," she begged, her voice shaking.

Lorelai closed her eyes, tears threatening. "I need to go… I'll be back later," she whispered.

Rory dropped her hold on her mother's elbow and watched Lorelai walk out of the door resignedly. Rory bowed her head and closed the door. Her back was to the door and she lifted her head up, her watery blue eyes meeting the ceiling. Her body was shaking violently and she slid down against the door. Tucking her legs close to her chest, she buried her face against her knees, allowing fresh tears to flow freely from her eyes.

What was she going to do now?

--

_**AN: **Whew… finally finished this chapter. The longest chapter yet…and the most dramatic I think As for Tristan and Daddy DuGrey, their encounter will be talked about in the next chapter. And to wonderful Kellie (jmarit17), I will not be sending Bible Boy to military school… that'll just ruin the fun, won't it? Something happens to him yes, but not that. _

_And once again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You guys rock so much! _


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Best Of You – Chapter Eleven**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Taking one last ragged breath, he twisted open the brass doorknob and entered quietly. Tristan figured that the sooner he faced his father, the better. Stumbling through the oak door, Tristan entered silently, catching sight of his father vigilantly writing on a piece of lined paper. With long strides, the blonde made his way to the leather chair across from his father.

"You're home early."

Aaron DuGrey froze, letting go of the pen that he had been tightly gripping. There was a moment of silence, both men contemplating what to say next. Aaron DuGrey looked up, meeting his son's eye with his ferocious grey eyes. Leaning back against the comfortable chair, he couldn't help but glare at his only son.

"I'm home early because I wanted to give you your punishment in person," he replied calmly.

"My punishment?" Tristan asked in awe, as if the word was foreign to him. "For _what_?"

"Don't play stupid!" Aaron Dugrey yelled, pounding his clenched fist against his cherry wood desk, "I warned you Tristan."

Tristan stayed seated, his stomach clenching uneasily. Inhaling deeply, he struggled to find valid arguments to introduce to his father. Shutting his eyes, he momentarily drowned out his surroundings. In the back of his mind, he could hear his father's cold and steady but furious voice, scolding and screaming. The words to him were inaudible; no matter how hard he tried Tristan could not bring it to himself to pay attention.

"Quit the bitching pops," Tristan managed to gain back his confidence, he leaned back and propped his feet on his father's desk, "So tell me… should I start packing now or have you sent one of the maids to it already?"

Aaron DuGrey tensed at his son's question; straightening his posture, he stood quietly and made his way around the large desk. He stood, scowling down at Tristan, his eyes formed into tight slits. Huffing, the older man pushed Tristan's legs back down onto the floor; this lone action caused Tristan to jump from surprise.

"How dare you disrespect me," his father growled, his fists formed into tight balls.

Having regained his calm and stony demeanour, Tristan also stood. He now faced his father and his impassive eyes glared forebodingly.

"I haven't done anything that you haven't seen before pops," Tristan answered slowly, his chest heaving up and down from the heavy attempts of hiding his anger.

"It's _father_, how many times have I told you?"

Tristan shrugged offhandedly, "About," he pretended to count using his fingers, "Oh fuck, I don't have enough fingers to give you a calculated answer. I'm sorry _pops_."

Tristan watched, amused and inwardly pleased with himself as his father's face slowly reddened. Aaron DuGrey approached his son with one, lonely and agonizing step. He fought hard with himself to restrain from raising his right arm.

"Do not use that type of language in this house," he responded, "Do you understand?"

Tristan nodded, rolling his icy blue eyes for show, "Clear as crystal."

Aaron shook his head disbelievingly, "What have your mother and I done to get a son like you?"

"A son like me? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"A ruthless child who cares about nothing but himself!" Aaron roared, his face contorting into pure anger.

Tristan threw his head back, laughing mercilessly, "I care about nothing but myself? If that is indeed true, then I guess I learnt from the best. What's that saying? Like father like son," he spat the last few words, his eyes glistening with spite.

"How _dare_ you," Aaron DuGrey whispered, his hands shaking, "Speak to me like this. I'm your _father_!"

"Then where the hell have you been for the past _eighteen_ fucking years?" Tristan yelled, letting go of his bottled up emotions.

"I've been working Tristan… working for this family… working to give _you _everything you could possibly ask for. That's where I've been," Aaron answered, his voice remained steady and refused to waver.

"You sure about that?" Tristan asked softly, his voice shaking erratically, "I would believe you if you replaced _working _with fucking my secretary behind my wife's back."

"I have never cheated on your mother," Aaron pointed his index finger toward Tristan treacherously, "I love your mother and I would never do anything to hurt her."

"You keep telling yourself that and maybe, years from now you'll actually force yourself to believe it. And for the record, I don't believe a single word you've just said… never have and never will," Tristan answered.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore Tristan!" Aaron roared, his voice echoed throughout the room, "You constantly go against my wishes and you refuse to listen to anybody! Why is that? Is it because of me? Do you enjoy making me angry?"

"Not anymore, but if you'd asked that same question when I was thirteen you would have received the answer you wanted."

"… And don't think I don't notice the _countless _sluts you bring into this house on a daily basis," Aaron rambled, ignoring his son's sarcastic response, "And then you have the audacity to talk about them afterwards."

"What are talking about?" Tristan questioned breathlessly.

"Do you think I'm stupid, son?" Aaron inquired, his eyes sparkling with amusement, "I know all about your reputation at Chilton, I had the same one. You use those girls; you play with their emotions until you get what you want. Case in point, the night of your birthday party."

"You don't know…"

"With the Gilmore girl?" Aaron laughed, "Oh yes I do know. Took her virginity, did you?"

"Shut up!" Tristan scowled, his body shook from the undeniable anger coursing through his veins. He took one cautious step to where his father stood.

"This Gilmore… you're quite smitten by her aren't you?"

Tristan didn't respond… this action alone caused his father to grin.

"I guess it's a shame really, I would _love _to have Miss. Gilmore for a daughter in law, but alas, that will _never _happen. Why? Well son, because she sees right through you…"

"If you don't – "

"She's one of the _few _who refuse to give in to _your_ charm. One of the few, my son that you will _never _get. One of the few _smart_ ladies. And this angers you, doesn't it?"

"Shut the _fuck _up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about," Tristan replied, his voice rising in volume. He could hear his own voice ringing in his ears, deafening him.

"Oh, Rory Gilmore is it? Oh yes, I caught sight of her… a pretty girl indeed…"

"This has nothing to do with her," Tristan shut his eyes, "Leave her out of this."

"Very well," Aaron nodded before making his way across the room. He stopped in front of his built in mini-bar. Grasping the handle of the mini refrigerator, he took one last look at his son before directing his attention to the contents of the icebox. Sighing slightly, he ran his hand over his greying hair and preceded pouring whiskey into a crystal glass. Dropping in two ice cubes, he took a lasting sip before turning his attention back to his son.

"You have no idea how livid I was after I got the call from headmaster Charleston earlier today," he began, his voice as hard as granite, "How _embarrassed _I was… and not necessarily for _me_," he paused, taking another sip of the alcohol, "But for _our _family! The DuGrey name and reputation has been tarnished because of _you_. My only son… my successor. Now to be fair, I'm not just angry because of today's events… I'm angry because of your _questionable _actions as of late. The numerous suspensions, the awful grades, the frequent phone calls I've received from your teachers, and your rude conduct."

Tristan listened to his father's speech industriously, he'd heard all of this before but somehow… this particular speech seemed different.

"It took me a _long _time figuring out your punishment because it seems like whatever punishment I give you, you never learn from them. You just get up the next morning and do the same stupid thing you did the previous day. I've discussed this with your mother and well… like your mother she is adamantly against it."

Tristan stayed rooted to his spot, his fists clenching and unclenching as he took in his father's words.

"Your mother thinks it'd be best if we kept you under this household, says that I should just _ground_ you. But you and I both know how stupid and useless _that _would be, right?"

Again, Tristan chose to remain soundless.

Aaron paused his speech for a refill. He kept his back to his son, not daring to look back. He could feel the daggers his son was glaring his way and it made him slightly uncomfortable. Looking up at the painted ceiling, he let his eyes close as he fought to keep a frustrated groan from coming out. He was forced to watch his son's life spiralling out of control and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. Tristan hated him with every fibre of his being and he couldn't change that. Aaron DuGrey had learned to get used to the fact… no matter how much it killed him, he refused to let his son know that his words and actions affected him so.

"Believe it or not, when I was eighteen I was a lot like you it was ridiculous. I was a trouble making, egotistical, arrogant, good for nothing ass and everyone hated me," Aaron reminisced fondly, letting a small smile grace his thin lips, "I didn't care about anything or anyone and I didn't care how many people I had to kick down to get to where I wanted to go. But one man made me realize how ridiculous I was being and he helped me find happiness where I thought it was impossible to find it."

"Please _father_, get to the point," Tristan drawled lazily.

"I've decided that it would be best if… you move out."

"_What_?"

"You are to move in with the only man able to help you because it is obvious that I cannot," his father replied.

Tristan turned a dark pink hue, "Help me? There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Let him tell me that."

"And who is he? Who am I to live with?"

Aaron chuckled at his son's facial expression. "Why all the negative energy, son? Are you not excited? I mean, you won't be living here anymore… you won't be seeing me, nor your mother. Is that not a reason to be happy?"

"How can I be happy? You're kicking me out of my house!"

"It is your punishment and you will do it! You will stay with him for the remainder of the year, abide by _his_ rules… and trust me son, he has _many_ rules. And if you choose to not follow his rules, there will be serious consequences. I've experienced them first hand and trust me, they are truly horrible."

"What about school?"

"You will remain at Chilton. How ridiculous would it look if Aaron DuGrey's son is shipped to military school in the middle of the school year?"

"You had no problem with that before," Tristan argued.

"That was before I came up with this idea. Far better and it won't cause controversy for those old hags in the country club to gossip about. You should go upstairs and start packing since you are to leave immediately. His orders, not mine."

Tristan sighed dejectedly. "Who do I have to live with for the next five months?"

"The great and honourable, Janlan DuGrey. Be warned, my son… do not disappoint your grandfather, do what he says and do _not_ cause trouble."

Tristan scoffed, fighting back a grin. This was his father's idea of cruel and intolerable punishment? Tristan inwardly chuckled… these next five months were going to be a piece of cake. He was positive.

--

_**AN:** Hello! I apologize for the long wait but I just sort of had writer's block for a few days or so. And with the help of some wonderful Lindor chocolates, you have no idea how glad I was to finish this chapter.When Tristan moves in with his grandfather, that will be loads of fun to write. Plus, the inevitable trory action in coming chapters will be fun to write also… so sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, but I will make it up to you. That, my friends, is a **promise**. _

_And don't you just adore Aaron (thanks darling, for the suggestion. You know who you are!) and his wonderful idea._

_And of course (like I would ever forget), thank you once again for the wonderful and glorious comments! They mean a lot to me and are what keep me writing. _

_I'll try to update again by the end of this week, if not then by the end of the weekend. Back to school is a bitch! _


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Best Of You – Chapter Twelve**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Silently thanking the god's above, Tristan made his way up the steps of the school. His suspension had slowly passed and he couldn't be happier to be back. Pulling the heavy doors open, he stepped one foot into the school before his eyes settled on a familiar figure.

"Hey babe," he replied, leaning against the locker beside her.

The young woman looked up from her open binder and glared silently. "You're back," she stated, her voice cold and unforgiving.

"You're not happy to see me?" he coolly questioned, his eyes searching the crowded hallway.

"I'm ecstatic on the inside, trust me," she replied, placing the blue binder back inside her locker.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Santos and Madeline hooked up."

"Louise pissed?"

"Very, they haven't spoken to each other in two days."

"Ouch," Tristan commented, his voice giving away his disinterest.

"You're here to ask about Rory, aren't you?"

Tristan took note of her slightly sour face and shrugged, smiling innocently. "Oh come on Paris, forgive me if I don't care about who Santos is fucking."

"He's your best friend."

"Was my best friend."

"What?"

"He _was_ my best friend."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You two fight over girls all the time, what makes Rory so special that you felt it necessary to end a ten year friendship?"

"We didn't fight over Rory."

Paris shut her locker quietly before meeting his icy blue eyes, "My mistake. You fought in Rory's honor because your best friend made one meager comment about your Mary."

Tristan shrugged off her comment; he broke their intense eye contact for one more fleeting look at the students walking back and forth. "Get to your point Paris since I know you're just bubbling with enthusiasm to tell me."

Paris smirked slightly, "You ended your friendship with one of your closest friends for a girl who _hates_ you. Am I the only one who sees a problem with that?"

Tristan nodded distractedly, "I don't see a problem at all since Rory wasn't the reason for the friendship ending. I say it was long overdue."

"And why the hell would you say that?"

"Why the hell not?"

"You and Luis have known each other for almost _eleven _years and a girl ended that friendship. There's something _wrong _with that! Don't you see it?"

"No, I don't."

"Well open your eyes DuGrey! God, you're so careless sometimes."

"Well my apologies Paris Gellar. I know _you _don't make mistakes but the rest of us do," Tristan replied, his patience thinning.

"You can't throw everything away for _her_ Tristan…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Is she worth it? Is she worth getting kicked out of the house? Or losing your best friend?"

Tristan watched Paris silently, his mind whirling with confused thoughts. Groaning slightly, he refused to acknowledge that her words were slowly entering his mind… it only confused and frustrated him even more. He hated to admit it but her words were making him think, long and hard about what the fuck he got himself into.

"How did you know about that?"

"People talk… everyone knows you moved in with your grandfather."

"And moving in with my grandfather automatically means that I got kicked out? Did it ever occur to _you _that it was _my _choice? I'm tired of following my father like I'm some dog."

"And moving in with Janlan DuGrey is better?"

Tristan winced inwardly, "I'm not complaining."

"Not yet," Paris remarked dryly.

"I'm sorry to end this _lovely _conversation but I see someone whom I've been looking for all morning. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to," Tristan replied casually, his smirk widening as the blonde's scowl darkened.

Paris opened her mouth to reply but quickly stopped herself as he hastily left her side. She turned around, wondering whom the person was. Catching sight of the person's rich brown hair, she immediately regretted her decision. She watched with a sickening feeling in her stomach as Tristan practically jogged to her side with a goofy smile on his normally controlled face. She glared at both their backs before turning the opposite direction, wanting desperately to rid her mind of all of her hateful thoughts.

-

"Mary," Tristan started, his voice coming out too soft for his liking.

Rory turned around, her eyes adjusting to the tall blonde. Shaking off her headache, she blinked several times in hopes to focus her mind. She swallowed the ball in her throat and looked up, her cloudy eyes meeting his clear, attentive ones.

"You don't look so good Mare."

"Way to state the obvious, genius," Rory remarked, grasping the strap of her backpack tightly.

Tristan paused to study the girl before him. He noticed her unusual disheveled appearance, her eyes clouded with emotions he couldn't comprehend. Along with her hazy eyes were deep bags underneath and a pale, damp face replaced her normally wonderful complexion. His eyes traveled down, his eyes widening slightly as he reached her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked genuinely.

Rory shut her eyes briefly before nodding; she ignored the throbbing in her head and let her eyes fall to the floor. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. You sick?"

Rory shook her head, catching sight of his expression. "Okay, maybe just a little. But I'm fine," she coughed.

"You should be at home."

"I have to be here."

"One absent won't hurt your acceptance to Harvard you know."

"I'm fine," Rory argued vehemently. There was no way in hell that she would tell him the real reason as to why she was at school that day.

Tristan shrugged, though inwardly he worried for her. Suddenly, he caught her off guard when he brought his right hand up to her forehead. He turned his right hand around so that the back of his hand met her forehead. He almost jumped back as he felt the heat radiating off of her body.

"You're burning up Rory! Why the hell did you go to school?"

Rory turned her head, deeply embarrassed by his reaction. "I _have _to be here."

"Why?" Tristan was angry with her for her absolute reckless actions and her stupidity.

"Because…" Rory sighed dejectedly, "I don't know. I'm too tired right now Tristan, now move so I can get to class."

Rory weakly pushed past him but was stopped as Tristan grabbed her arm tightly.

"No."

"No _what_? Tristan, let go," Rory's eyes glared at his hand.

"You're going home."

"No, I'm not… I'm going to class," she attempted to wriggle out of his grasp.

"You're going home. I don't care if I have to carry you out of here, you're not going to class," Tristan argued determinedly, his hold on her arm tightened though not enough to hurt her.

"I don't want to go home."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't… I have to be here right now. Now let go and let me learn!" she hissed.

"No."

"How dare you try to deprive me from the learning that I so wholeheartedly deserve."

"You're sick."

"Just a little… but I'm standing on my own, I can see clearly and I can form sentences so obviously, I'm not _that_ sick to the point where I can't learn."

"You're shaking," he whispered incredulously.

"It's cold in here. Aren't you cold?" Rory whispered back.

"Stop shaking Mary and I'll let you go to class."

Rory paused thoughtfully, still shaking. She fought hard to stop her body for shaking but failed dramatically. She groaned, staggering slightly she let her head hang low, admitting defeat.

Licking his lips, his worried eyes glanced around the two before settling on her once more. His grasp loosened but still firmly held her.

"Come with me."

Rory scoffed at his sentence, her body continued it's mild shaking and her vision blurred from time to time. The heat from her body caused her face to dampen and also caused her face to redden. Coughing away her nerves along with the slight irritation in her throat, she ran her hand over her make-up-less face, mulling over Tristan's suggestion… or command.

"Unless you're headed to Calculus then no," she was having an inner struggle to remain standing as her head hammered painfully.

"I'm not joking," Tristan threatened, watching her stagger.

"I'm not either," Rory paused to collect her thoughts before continuing, "Now unhand me."

Tristan rolled his eyes at the current situation; he silently cursed the brunette's stubbornness. His eyes gave away his obvious concern and he couldn't help but emit a low groan.

"I'm willing to carry you out of the school, you are aware of that fact right?"

"And where would you take me?"

"Home."

"I don't want to go home."

"Why not?"

"Because… I have to be here."

He was fed up. Grabbing her arm even tighter, he led the way out of the school. Rory, too weak to object simply let him pull her along.

"Tristan," she found her voice, albeit soft and scratchy.

Tristan weaved in and out through the crowded hallway, occasionally looking back at Rory. He convinced himself that what he was doing was the right thing… the girl was sick and she had no right to be at school. He was doing the right thing by taking her home. Swallowing deeply, he felt responsible for Rory at that moment because he knew that she had gotten sick from that day in the rain… it was his fault that she had become sick and he was determined to take care of her.

"Let go," Rory half pleaded as they now stood in the parking lot.

Tristan let go of her arm, but before she could say a word, he placed his arm on her arm and led her to where his car was parked.

"I'm taking you home Rory and that's final."

"I told you… I can't go home."

"Your health comes before grades Mare. Even _I_ know that," he smirked slightly.

Rory shook her head vigilantly as she leaned against the car with her eyes closed. "I don't want to go home."

"Why not? Give me _one _good reason and I won't take you."

Rory licked her dry lips before giving him an answer, "Because home is an uncomfortable place right now. I'd rather be _here_ then _there_."

"But you're burning up… look at you, you can't even stand up without your legs threatening to give away. You need to rest."

"Stop worrying, I'm fine… I'll be fine."

"Your mom let you go to school like this?" he whispered incredulously.

"She's avoided me and I've avoided her. I haven't spoken to her in two days," she answered truthfully, feeling the ball in her throat begin to form.

"Get in the car, I'm getting you some help."

"_Help_? I don't need _help_. I need to study."

"Rory-"

"I don't need to go to the hospital. After some food and a couple of Advil's I'll be fine."

"I'm not taking you to the hospital."

"I'm not going to your house Tristan."

"I'm not taking you to my house," Tristan argued.

He inwardly convinced himself that he wasn't necessarily lying. It wasn't his house but his _grandfather's _house. He was however worried about what his grandfather would say. Tristan was after all breaking rule number twelve. _Absolutely no young ladies. _He inwardly begged that his grandfather would understand.

--

I'm so sorry… I know I was supposed to update _weeks _ago but I got into this car accident (nothing serious but it still shook me up) and I've just been very preoccupied with it all.

Anyway, thanks for your patience and your continued support and reviews. You guys are absolutely the best!


	13. Chapter 13

**_The Best of You – Lucky Number Thirteen_**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing…**

Janlan Dugrey let out a blissful sigh of contentment and let a smile wander to his normally tight lips. Leaning his sore body against the comfort of his worn out leather armchair, he closed his eyes while he savored his fine Cuban cigar.

His smile widened slightly as his ears met nothing but silence. Wonderful, fantastic silence. His estate was rarely silent, but today he had given all of the maids a day off so he could have time for himself.

Suddenly, his thoughts drifted to his only grandson and it tampered with his blissful mood. Janlan opened his eyes and took the cigar from his mouth. It felt like déjà vu. First with his son and now with his grandson. He wondered if it was genetic… if DuGrey men were all meant to be egotistical, heartless bastards.

Yet, he knew that his grandson was not. He knew that there was more to Tristan then what was seen on the outside. And he was positive that there was something his grandson was not telling him… not that they were so close to the point where he told his grandfather everything but to Janlan, it was painfully obvious that something was going on in his life. With these thoughts, Janlan was determined to find the cause of his grandson's peculiar behavior.

"Where are we? Where are you taking _me_?"

Janlan's thoughts were so rudely interrupted by an unmistakable and unfamiliar female screech.

"Relax and just follow me."

"_Where?_"

"Are all these questions really necessary?"

"I think they are justified."

"Justified my ass… I'm trying to help you."

"And I told you, countless of times, that I don't need _your_ help."

"You're sick Mare."

"No, I'm just –"

Much to Janlan's amusement, the unknown female began to cough, contradicting her statement to the fullest. Seconds had passed and the coughing fit was still going on, he could hear his grandson's _are you okay's_ and _holy shits_ and he could not help but smirk at his grandson's expense. Tristan could he so clueless at times.

-

"We're not at your house," Rory commented, taking a look around.

"You're very observant when you're sick. We've been here for what? Like ten minutes and you just notice _now_."

"Where are we?" Rory blatantly ignored his comment.

"Welcome to grandpa DuGrey's humble abode," Tristan chanted clearly, holding out his arms and turning full circle for effect.

"We're at your grandfather's house?" Rory exclaimed breathlessly.

"Actually, it is technically mines also since I live here now."

"I've never met – wait, you live here now? Why? Since when?"

Tristan shrugged, a smirk tugging at his lips, "Few days ago. And cause I felt like it."

Rory half nodded as a familiar lightheaded feeling met her again full force. She fought hard to keep herself from staggering. So with a few deep breaths, she regained her composure and met Tristan's blue eyes with her own.

"Okay," Tristan started, noticing Rory's staggering body, "Let's find you somewhere to rest and then I'm going to call Helga to help take care of you."

"Helga?"

"She's a maid here… actually she's _the _maid in this household. She makes the best chicken noodle soup."

"That she does."

Both teens turned around at the sound of a deep voice. Rory bit her bottom lip subconsciously while Tristan merely nodded. He didn't know how to act knowing deep inside that he had just violated one of his grandfather's many rules.

"Hey gramps," he greeted casually.

"Tristan my boy, where are your manners? Introduce me to this lovely young lady," Janlan motioned to where Rory stood with the tip of his cigar.

"This is Rory Gilmore. Rory, this is Janlan DuGrey," the blonde formally introduced the two.

Janlan slowly proceeded to where the young brunette stood. He studied her firmly, noticing her pale, sweaty face immediately. "Pardon my rudeness, but are you ill?"

Rory responded by another one of her coughing sprees.

Janlan turned to Tristan; "I'll take that as a yes?"

Tristan nodded vehemently, "She has a fever and she didn't want to go home so I brought her here."

"And _why_ did you bring her here? Richard and Emily are only a few blocks away."

"I wanted to actually give her some of Helga's chicken soup since that always worked for me when I was sick."

Janlan nodded as a couple of fond memories flashed before him, "Yes, Helga's soup is a miracle worker but I'm afraid Helga's not in today. I gave her the day off."

-

Tristan shut the guest bedroom door firmly and leaned his tired body against the cherry wood door. Closing his eyes briefly, he proceeded to where his grandfather was situated. He knocked softly, waiting to hear his grandfather's firm and cold voice greet him from the other side.

"Enter."

Tristan heaved a sigh before entering. "You gave Helga a day off."

Janlan smirked, thoroughly amused by his grandson. "She needed one… after working for me for almost twenty years, even you can't argue that she needs her rest sometimes."

"I know grandfather but-"

"But you've got yourself a sick girl in the guestroom and you don't know what to do?"

Tristan nodded, his head handing low. "I'm not a doctor."

"You're not stupid either. It's just a common cold boy!"

"I don't even know where to start – what if… what if I end up hurting her in some way?" Tristan half yelled, half whined.

Janlan opened his mouth to protest but stopped immediately after examining the look on his grandson's face. Were his aging eyes and ears deceiving him or was Tristan actually worried about the well being of _another _person?

With a groan, Janlan set down his half lit Cuban cigar and stood from his comfortable leather armchair. "Go downstairs, fix her some lemon tea and go to the medicine cabinet for a couple of Tylenols. Following that, fetch a humidifier from the spare room on the third floor."

Tristan turned to go follow his grandfather's instructions, but stopped and turned around. "Wait what? How do you make lemon tea? A humidifier? There's a third floor?"

"You'll have to figure those things out on your own. You got yourself in this mess boy and you're going to get yourself out of it!"

-

"Here, drink this," he cautiously held the teacup to where Rory lay comfortably.

"What is it?" she whispered, eyeing the hot drink curiously.

"It's lemon tea… well I think it is anyway," he cracked a smile.

Rory took a miniscule sip and her head turned away quickly. "No offence but this tastes like crap."

"Sorry," he apologized, scratching his head, "And I brought a humidifier."

Rory smiled despite her current state. "Thank you Tristan, that's really considerate of you."

Tristan shrugged, "I'm no help… I can't even make a decent cup of tea."

"If it helps any, I absolutely hate tea unless they've come up with coffee flavored tea but that would be pretty pointless right?"

Tristan fought back a smile and took a seat on the edge of the large satin sheet covered bed. "You ramble when you're sick Mary?"

Rory blushed, the color a welcoming change to her previously pale face. "Not when I'm sick."

"Then why are you rambling?" he teased.

"I usually ramble when I'm nervous," she cursed herself as soon as she completed her sentence.

"Mary, Mary, Mary… do you want to tell me _why_ you're nervous?"

Rory twisted the fistful of satin that she held tightly, her insides churning and she wasn't sure if it was because of her sickness or something completely different.

"I'm tired," she whispered, choosing to ignore his question. "Would you mind it if I sleep for a while?"

Tristan nodded, "Not at all," he said, standing from the bed and walking toward the door.

"Tristan," Rory called, "Can you call my mom and tell her I'm here? I don't want her to worry."

Tristan only nodded in response.

--

"How did it go?" Janlan eagerly inquired as he watched his grandson enter his office with slumped shoulders.

Tristan answered his question with a snort, "She hated the tea."

"Then you didn't make it right."

"I did – she just… hates tea."

Taking a long sip of his whiskey, Janlan let the alcohol seep down his throat before responding. "You've got yourself a weird one, son."

"She's not mine gramps," he coughed.

"But you want her to be?"

The young man shrugged, "That's besides the point. She hates me."

"If she still hates you after what you've done today then she doesn't deserve you," Janlan replied, sincerity in his voice.

Tristan's eyes widened… he had actually received a compliment from his grandfather. "I hope your right."

"About what?"

"Her not hating me."

"Pish posh son… I _know_ I'm right. I assume she's asleep?"

"Yes and I have to call her mother to tell her that she's here," he unknowingly cringed at the thought of the pending phone call.

"She Lorelai's girl?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"All of Hartford is well aware of Lorelai Gilmore Tristan. Don't worry… I'll call Lorelai for you."

Tristan heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"But first… we have something to discuss."

"We do?" Tristan's throat suddenly went dry.

"You violated one of my rules."

-

Her eyes were closed tight and she was exhausted but she could not sleep. The day's events plagued each and every one of her thoughts and these thoughts confused her even more. Her emotions were being toyed with and Rory Gilmore did not know what to do.

One day she would be sure of one thing but then another day she would be sure of another, completely opposite thing. One day she would know what to do but then the next day, she wouldn't.

And one day she would tell herself that she hated Tristan but then the next day… she would tell herself that he wasn't so bad.

These were one of these days.

Biting her lip, she opened her eyes only to shut them once again as soon as she heard the twisting of a doorknob.

She turned to her side, opposite of the now opening door and pretended to be fast asleep. She knew it was Tristan and she was absolutely mortified at the thought of facing him. Rory didn't exactly know why.

She could hear shuffling of feet and heavy breathing. Rory remained motionless and shut her eyes as tight as possible.

The heavy footsteps stopped and Rory fought with herself to keep her eyes closed. What was he doing just standing there?

Then it hit the brunette like a pile of bricks… it wasn't Tristan. It couldn't be… why wasn't he saying anything? Or better yet… why wouldn't he leave? Couldn't he see that she was fast asleep?

Suddenly frightened, Rory was about to open her eyes and make a sudden run for it but stopped at the sound of Janlan Dugrey's unusually soft voice.

"I know you're not asleep Miss. Gilmore and that's why I haven't left the room yet," he replied, "I just wanted to thank you in advance."

Slowly, Rory turned her exhausted body and opened her eyes, confusion written throughout her face. "What for? What did I do?"

"Nothing yet… I wanted to thank you for what you are about to do."

"And what am I about to do?" she could sense the seriousness of the conversation and it affected her voice as the question came out withered and weak.

"You're about to save my grandson from his own personal hell. Thank you."

And with that, he exited the room, leaving Rory alone to contemplate his words.

-

"Lorelai," Tristan replied shakily as he opened the front door. He cursed himself for answering the door before peaking to see who it was.

"Janlan Dugrey called and told me that Rory was here," Lorelai replied, her eyes averting the blonde's face.

"Did he also explain to you the situation?"

"That my daughter's sick? Yes he did."

"Um… good," he was at a loss for words.

Lorelai turned her head, her face emotionless and her eyes cold. "Can you lead me to where my daughter is or are we just going to stand here all day?"

Tristan quickly opened the door wider, letting Lorelai slip past him to the living room. He followed her quietly, and for a moment, he just watched Lorelai enter the living room only to begin pacing.

"But before you lead me to Rory… just answer one question."

"I'll try."

"Why is she here? And why didn't she call me to pick her up?"

"She… didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay in school but she was so sick that I was afraid she was going to collapse. This was the closest place."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "She didn't want to go home?"

Tristan shook his head, his eyes refusing to meet Lorelai's inquiring pair.

"I blame you."

His head shot up, "Pardon me?"

"I blame you," Lorelai repeated, her voice stern and ruthless.

"You blame me for _what _exactly?"

"For _everything_! You're the reason why we're fighting… you're the reason why she's skipping school and you're the reason why she's now sick."

"You're blaming me for all of this? That's bullshit!" his temper was now getting the best of him and he wasn't so sure if he could control it any longer.

"No it isn't… but you know what is? You! Stay away from my daughter Bible boy… if you know what's best for you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take my daughter home now."

--

Finally done this chapter. Woot! And it only took how long? A month (or more) to finish this. I apologize for the late update but I'm going to try to improve on my updating skills (or lack of).

Thank you **ALL** for the wonderful reviews and support. I love you guys and your kind words are well… too kind and **GREATLY **appreciated.

Keep reviewing! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**_The Best of You – Chapter Fourteen_**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing…**

"Hey kid," Lorelai whispered as she entered the room that the maid had just pointed to.

Rory turned around, facing her mother almost nervously.

"Mom – hi."

Lorelai stepped toward Rory, who was currently snuggling deep within the Dugrey's guest satin sheets.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Lorelai asked, hovering over Rory's figure. She held her palm against Rory's sweaty forehead. "You're burning up babe," she continued to whisper.

"I was worse this morning, believe me," Rory reluctantly replied, her voice hoarse and throat dry.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because – because we were fighting," Rory answered weakly, attempting to sit up.

"Because we were fighting?" she whispered incredulously, "Hun, I don't care if it was it full on World War 3 in the Gilmore house… I'm your mother, I love you and you absolutely have to call me when things like this happen!"

"I know but," Rory bit her lip, thinking of something to say, "You were mad and we weren't exactly on speaking terms."

Lorelai sighed before taking a seat beside her daughter. "I'm not mad anymore."

"You're not?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"Since when?"

"Since you almost died," she answered.

"I didn't almost die. I'm fine – see?" Rory waved her hands.

"You can scramble an egg on your forehead because it's so hot."

Rory paled at the statement, "Please no food references."

Lorelai put her right hand against her heart, "You really are ill!"

Rory smiled before coughing, "Have I told you how incredibly sorry I am?"

"I don't believe you have."

"Well then – I'm really sorry mom," Rory whispered, her throat burning.

"Yeah well I'm sorry that you chose Tristan instead of me."

"I didn't choose Tristan over you."

"Then what are you doing at his grandfather's house?"

"He forced me to come here mom. I refused but he was adamant."

Lorelai nodded, she couldn't comprehend her daughter's words. "So he helped you from the goodness of his heart?"

Rory shrugged, "All I know is… Tristan helped. A lot. And I'm almost… grateful."

"So are you two dating?"

"What? No!" Rory exclaimed, her voice louder then it should have been.

Lorelai winced, "Your poor vocal chords. And my poor ears."

"We're not dating. How could you even think that?"

"Well I don't know… maybe because one; you two had sex. And two; you fall sick and he whisks you away from hell to take care of you. What else I am supposed to think?"

"We are _not _dating."

"Do you like him?" Lorelai questioned.

"I don't… know."

"You don't know?"

"I mean no, I don't like him like _that_," Rory's voice was almost inaudible.

"Are you sure about that?"

A silent pause had filled the room; the only sound heard was Rory's loud breathing.

"Pretty sure," was the younger brunette's answer.

Lorelai smiled, attempting to lighten the situation. "Well good."

"What do you mean by good?"

"I mean… I know guys like him kid. They're not trustworthy and are only after one thing."

Another pause had silenced the room; only this time… tension filled the two women. Rory inhaled quickly at her mother's harsh words. She swallowed back the nausea and closed her eyes, letting the words settle in her head. Following this, she wasn't so sure if she could keep the nausea down.

"He got it," Rory answered, looking her mother in the eye, "He got the one thing that he's been wanting from me since he met me."

Lorelai wrapped her arms around her daughter, hugging her tightly. "It's all over. What's done is done. You can't dwell on it now. Just be glad that you two were safe and you can get past it."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because you're Rory. You're a strong kid," Lorelai whispered before getting to her feet.

Rory nodded, her head pounding from the dozens of questions floating through her head.

"Let's get out of here," Lorelai suggested, "Sookie brought the most amazing cinnamon buns and – too early for food references?"

Rory nodded, shakily getting to her feet.

-

Tristan sat in front of his grandfather, his eyes ablaze from his earlier conversation with Lorelai. He was trying so hard to be suitable for _her _but it wasn't working. Shaking his head, he rested his head against the back of the couch with his eyes closed.

"Sit up boy, their coming down," Janlen barked.

Tristan inwardly groaned before straightening his posture and hiding all previous emotions. He turned his head to the sound of hushed whispers and saw the two Gilmore women. The older one was supporting the younger one, who had her eyes closed and was looking drained.

Janlen stood from his favorite seat and looked at Tristan to follow suit. Tristan stood and avoided Lorelai's penetrating gaze.

"Off so soon?" Janlen asked.

Lorelai nodded, tearing his eyes from the blonde toward the elderly man, "I think we've overstayed our welcome."

"Nonsense! You can stay as long as you like… or at least until the young one here feels better."

"She does," Lorelai replied, "Just exhausted."

"She must be, the poor thing," Janlen shook his head.

"Thank you for everything Janlen," Lorelai started, "And thank you Tristan – for taking care of Rory."

Tristan nodded, clearing his throat, "No problem."

The sound of his voice seemed to waken Rory from her light slumber. Rory opened her eyes slowly.

"Mom, I need to talk to Tristan," Rory said, her voice quiet but firm, "Tristan, I need to talk to you – alone."

Tristan nodded, a little surprised. "Sure, let's go to the kitchen."

-

"So uh – do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Rory shook her head; the thought of food right now disgusted her. "No thanks."

Tristan took a seat on the kitchen counter and grabbed an apple; he looked at her expectantly before taking a bite. Chewing thoughtfully, he eyed her curiously.

"Are you feeling better?"

"The hammering in my head has stopped and the nausea now only comes once every hour."

"So yes?" Tristan cracked a small smile before taking another bite of the Granny Smith.

"Progress is being made, yes."

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Rory took a seat on a kitchen stool and rested her head on the glass table. Her head had now just started to throb and she was waiting for the pain to subside.

"You okay?" Tristan asked, placing his half eaten apple beside him.

Forcing her head up, Rory opened her eyes and met his worried ones. "I'm fine."

"So… what did you want to talk about?" he asked again.

"I actually have a question to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Well the night that… um… the night that we… well you know."

"The night that we had sex?" Tristan smirked lazily.

Rory blushed, contrasting greatly against her pale face, "Yes that night."

"What about that night?"

"Well did you – umm… was there… no did you…"

"You're rambling."

Rory paused, "I am."

"That means that you're nervous. Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because of the question that I'm about to ask you."

"Ask your question, I'm eagerly waiting."

Rory took a deep breath, clearing her mind of the embarrassment that was sure to come. "Did you use protection?"

Tristan plastered an innocent face, his eyes searching hers. "Come again?"

Rory blushed an even more red hue, "Did you use protection?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not following."

"A condom Tristan! Did you use a condom?"

"A condom?"

"Yes a condom… rubber… you know, protection!" Rory whispered fiercely, looking around as if she was worried that someone might have heard.

"I didn't need one," Tristan shrugged, taking a large bite of the tart apple.

"Excuse me?" Rory choked out, her body becoming numb.

"I didn't need one… I figured since it was your first time, then the chances of you getting pregnant are slim to none."

"Are you serious? Where did you learn _that_?"

"Freshman year Phys. Ed. Mrs. Enilesav taught Sex Ed to the whole grade that year," Tristan shivered, "That old hag. I swear she wanted me."

Rory couldn't believe her ears, if only she was strong enough. "Can we please focus here Tristan?"

"About what?"

"About the fact that I might be _pregnant_," the word left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I don't think you are," Tristan replied casually, throwing his half eaten apple away.

"And _how _are you so sure?" Rory exclaimed, clutching her stomach nervously.

"Because I just know."

"I'm going to _kill _Mrs. Enilesav!"

"If she isn't dead already. She was quite old."

Rory swallowed loudly, "Oh god, what am I going to tell my mom?"

"Tell her that Tristan was completely safe."

"But then I'd be lying."

"No, I was."

Rory glared at the blonde, "What are you talking about?"

"You honestly believe that I, Tristan DuGrey could be so stupid? Rory, of course I used protection," a light smile played at his lips.

Rory's heartbeat had slowed to its normal pace and color had reached her face.

"You're horrible."

"And you're gullible," he laughed, taking another apple from the pile.

"How many apples a day do you eat?"

"It's the only fruit I'll eat."

Rory stood from her seat and attempted to straighten her wrinkled school shirt, "My mom's waiting for me. I better go."

Tristan stood also, following her out. Rory walked at an incredibly slow pace and Tristan found himself behind her, him inches away from her petite figure. He couldn't resist and his hands slowly but very surely found her slim waist. He felt her stiffen and freeze on the spot before turning around to face him.

Blue met blue and Tristan had become mesmerized. It was her and only her who caused him to feel emotions that he had never felt before. Emotions that he wasn't quite sure he wanted to feel.

Her blue eyes questioned his motive and her cheeks were stained with pink.

"What are you –"

"I have something to say too," he whispered.

Both his hands were positioned at both sides of her waist. Using the hold he had on her body, he brought her closer to him, until their faces were only inches apart.

"Say it," Rory's voice wavered nervously; the closeness of him to her caused her heartbeat to quicken and her head to spin.

He licked his lips, "No regrets."

Rory closed her eyes at his words; the sound of his voice soothed her to the point where it scared her.

"Of course you don't."

--

**Hello all!**

This chapter was rushed and I'm terribly sorry for that but drama and excitement is to come! Eeep! I can't wait…

Thank you ALL for the reviews. Gosh, I don't have enough words to thank you guys for your kindness and continued support for this story. But please… do continue!

And since I'm feeling nice, here's a little spoiler… two simple but clear words…

_Paris, anyone?_


	15. Chapter 15

**_The Best of You – Chapter Fifteen_ **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing…**

"Ro-ry! Are you absolutely sure?"

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother and continued to walk to their beloved diner. She nodded, only to be amused by the grave look on her mother's face. "Yes, I'm positive. I've missed three days already! Imagine how much work I've missed and how long it's going to take me to catch up."

"But surely one more day won't be _too _bad," Lorelai compromised, opening the door for her daughter.

Together, the two women found their regular table at their regular eatery and continued to talk, the elder woman seemed to be talking a mile a minute.

"Just _one _more day! I had a whole day planned," Lorelai grinned hopefully.

"No you didn't. You just made that up now to try to get me to stay."

Lorelai gasped dramatically, "I did no such thing. Here is the itinerary that I worked so hard on. I mean, I tossed and turned last night just thinking about another perfect mother slash daughter day…" she was momentarily stopped by Luke, who walked over to the two seemingly grumpier then usual.

"Coffee?" Luke asked, holding the coffee pot in one hand and two mugs on the other.

"Honestly Luke, as if you have to ask," Lorelai replied, rolling her eyes.

Luke snorted and hurriedly poured them the hot caffeine, "Breakfast is coming."

Rory took a long sip of her coffee and caught a glimpse of the clock before shaking her head profusely. "Can't, I have to go now or else I'm going to miss my bus."

"Luke, she'll have four pancakes, some scrambled eggs and five strips of bacon. And do take your time, we have the _whole _day!"

"Unless all of that food can fit into a paper bag no can do. I have to go or else I'm going to be late," Rory replied, grabbing her backpack from the floor.

"But I haven't told you what I had planned for the perfect mother slash daughter day," Lorelai argued.

"Okay, I'll give you one minute. Luke! Can I have two donuts and one large coffee to go?"

"So I figured, we'd go to the movie store, rent every cheesy teen movie imaginable, order Chinese, Pizza, Indian and Thai and go to Doose's for some Cheetos, chocolate kisses, some licorice and those things where there's a cookie on the bottom topped off with marshmallow that's usually filled with chocolate in the middle and get this daughter of mine, it's even coated with chocolate! Oh the sugary goodness!"

"Mom, you stayed up all night to think of _that_?"

"All the food, yes."

"We did that yesterday, except instead of cheesy teen movies we had 80's night."

Luke interrupted Lorelai's comeback with a paper bag and a large coffee, "I put something extra in there for you. You can't just eat two donuts for breakfast, you won't learn anything," he mumbled before handing Rory the bag and the coffee.

"Thanks Luke, bye mom."

"Bye evil one! Because of you I have to go to work today!"

"Hey, you're making money… someone's gotta pay for all those shoes you want."

-

Rory stepped off the bus feeling anxious about the day that was to come. She swallowed hard before proceeding to the entrance of the school. She had managed to make it on time; in fact, she was about fifteen minutes early. Rory walked to her locker slowly, thoughtfully chewing on her honey-glazed donut.

She arrived at her locker only to realize that someone was waiting for her.

"Feeling better?" Tristan asked from his cross-legged position on the floor. He looked up at her, his smirk firmly in place.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"I got tired of standing. Wanna join me?"

Rory looked around, noticing that the hallway was rather empty; she gave a nonchalant shrug and joined him on the floor.

"Why were you standing near my locker anyway?"

Tristan shot her an amused glance, "Because I like to stand near lockers? I like to stand so close that I can smell the text books, sometimes if I'm really lucky and if I choose the right locker, I can smell rotten week old lunches."

Rory laughed, "Hey, whatever floats your boat."

"I was waiting for you."

Rory, being Rory blushed at that comment, "Why?"

"I wanted to see if you were feeling better," he answered the question as if the answer was so blatantly obvious.

"Oh… well I am."

"By the way you're devouring that donut, I can see that."

Rory paused, mid-bite. She closed her mouth and glared at him, "I like donuts."

"I don't. They ruin your teeth."

"You truly are the weirdest person on this planet."

"Why? Because of my dislike for donuts?"

"Yes, that is exactly why."

"I like fruit."

"Sugared?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Naturally sugared."

"No, I'm talking artificially sugared. Like candied apples or chocolate covered raisins."

"Then no, sorry."

"How about pie?"

Tristan leaned back against the lockers, contemplating her question. "What kind of pie?"

"Apple?"

"Hell yes, I love apples."

"With vanilla ice cream on top?"

"No ice cream."

"You don't like ice cream either?"

"Not on my pie."

"Fair enough," Rory concluded, finishing off her donut and her coffee.

"I've got one," Tristan thought of another food, not at all wanting the conversation to end, "How about salad?"

"I like the Lorelai."

"The Lorelai?"

Rory nodded, "She mixes licorice bits, mini marshmallows, some plain M&M's and peanut M&M's, pretzels and dried sugared coconut. She came up with it and decided to call it the Lorelai."

Tristan made a face, "How are you not 275 pounds?"

Rory shrugged, "It's the Gilmore Girl metabolism. You have to actually witness one of our movie nights to see how much food we actually consume. It'll boggle your mind."

Tristan grinned, "Is that an invite Mare?"

Rory blushed, scolding herself inwardly for not catching her tiny slip of the tongue. She let out a breath as the warning bell rang, telling students that they had five minutes to get to their first period class. Rory stood slowly, Tristan followed suit.

She turned her locker combination quickly and for once in all of her Chilton days, her locker opened with ease. She took the books she would need and closed her locker once again, turning to Tristan.

"Don't you have to get to class?"

Tristan shrugged, "I can be late for a minute… or ten."

Rory shook her head, reaching into her open backpack. "Well I can't be late but here… Luke gave this to me but since I don't like them and since you love them, I figured you'd enjoy it more than the garbage can."

Tristan looked at her quizzically before his eyes reached her open palm. He fought to keep the smile from showing and swallowed back the butterflies. He accepted and took a bite of the Red Delicious gratefully.

"Thanks Mare, I didn't have breakfast this morning."

Rory watched him walk away, her eyes clouding over with an emotion so rare to her that she couldn't even name it.

"Did we just have a civil conversation?" she asked herself, surprised but what shocked her the most was that she was actually _pleased_.

-

"You're back."

Rory exited her third period class, hungry and cranky and was greeted by Paris Geller.

"I'm back."

"Good luck catching up, I'd offer you my notes but I don't really want to."

Rory walked past Paris, "Well then, it's a good thing that I didn't ask you."

"You'll never catch up without my notes. They are simply the best of our class and the most thorough," Paris argued, following the brunette into the cafeteria.

"We'll see about that. And I can borrow someone else's notes. They may not be as _thorough_ as yours but they'll help," Rory sighed, taking a seat at her usual table.

Paris stayed standing, watching as Rory reached into her backpack for her book of the week and her Discman. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, how can she just ignore _her _like _that_?

"You and Tristan looked pretty cozy this morning."

Rory paused her search for a particular song and she set her book down, looking up to meet the blonde's blazing eyes and shrugged off her earphones, "Are you spying on me?"

"Please," Paris snorted, "Half the school saw you two flirting back and forth."

"We were not flirting."

"He's just using you, you know."

Rory almost choked on her saliva, "Excuse me?"

"It may seem like he likes you but he doesn't! Trust me… I know him," Paris replied casually, her hand wringing the strap of her book bag tightly.

"Why are you telling me this? I didn't even ask you!"

"I'm telling you before you make a fool out of yourself. Don't you think you've been embarrassed enough times in this school already?"

"Like you care," Rory bit back, "You're probably dreaming to see that! To see me humiliate myself."

"I've seen it already, and though it was fairly amusing, I would hate to see it again because it was actually pretty sad."

"I don't care," Rory said, her eyes descending down to her book once more.

Paris snorted before taking the chair opposite Rory. She stretched her body so their faces were inches away from each other.

"The attention you're getting from him makes you feel good, doesn't it? Makes you feel wanted? And let me guess, you're probably developing feelings for him that you thought would never, ever happen but they have and you don't know what to do. And though it may seem like he feels the same way, let me say this to you… he's only paying attention to you now because he wants a second go. Call it round two if you must but he wants that. And he's Tristan DuGrey; he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. And you want to know what's sad?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"I actually thought that you were smart enough to not give in to him but seems like I've been proven wrong since you gave up your virginity to Tristan of all guys. And I have no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't even think twice about having sex with him again."

"Is that so?" Rory questioned, setting her book down one more time.

Paris nodded.

"Why should I believe this coming from someone who has never had a boyfriend and has to resort to bringing family members to school dances? And even if what you're saying is true, which I'm not saying it is, why do you care so much? Unless you still have feelings for Tristan, which I think you do." Rory closed her eyes, instantly regretting the comment. She was dreading opening her eyes, knowing that she would have to come face to face with a livid Paris.

Rory was surprised because as soon as her blue eyes opened, Paris Geller was gone. And for the rest of her lunch period, she couldn't bring it to herself to pick her book up and read.

--

Wow, I know… even _I _surprised myself at how quickly I updated! But I had time and a little bit of motivation so there you go! I loved the Trory action in this chapter, envision it happening in your head and it makes it even cuter.

And to all who have stated that the story had become _too _dramatic (which I agreed with and got me thinking about the route this story is taking)…Lorelai's not really going to make a big splash in terms of drama in this story anymore… it's just going to be Chilton and relationship drama because I like the concept of Rory having someone to talk to about it all and confide in. Though Lorelai will hate the fact that _"stuff" _is happening to Rory, she'll support her nonetheless and may even help her.

And eeeh! I'm glad someone caught my Mrs. Vaseline! It's just to show my love for the product and the fact that I'm not at all creative and it was just in front of me, teasing me. Hey… if it's good enough for a baby's buttocks it's good enough for my lips.

Have I told you lately that I love you guys? (And yes, the song did pop up in my brain as I typed the sentence!). Thank you all for the wonderful feedback and support!


	16. Chapter 16

**_The Best Of You – Chapter Sixteen_**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing… **

"What are you doing?"

Rory sighed before joining her friend behind the counter, "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're violating regulations."

"I'm only pouring myself a cup of coffee," she argued, filling her mug with hot steaming hot coffee.

"I'm supposed to do that," Jess argued, snatching the coffee pot away from her grasp, "Get back to your seat."

"Do you have any whipped cream?"

Jess shrugged, "We should. I think it's in the back."

Rory nodded and proceeded to the back. From behind her, she could hear Jess' constant yelling at herself and various customers. Shaking her head, she rested her cup of coffee near a semi-vacant table and searched for the whipped cream. While searching, she loosened her school tie and sighed… school was becoming tough. Not so much the school work but because students were still gossiping about her. She could go nowhere without being looked at, whispered about and laughed at.

Shaking her head, she found the whipped cream easily and topped her coffee with a mountain of the sweet, fluffy cream. She looked around and paused for a minute before walking to an unopened box of pickles. Rory sat on the box, coffee in hand and she drank slowly, her mind thinking thoughts that she did not want to think about.

"What's taking you so long?" Jess asked, standing over her.

Rory looked up at him and shrugged, "It was hiding," she commented, holding up the whipped cream.

"What's wrong with you?"

She took another long sip of her creation, "What are you talking about?"

"You look like the time you let your mom borrow your copy of _The Old Man and the Sea_ and she stained the first 3 pages with coffee and strawberry jam."

Rory frowned at the memory, "I'm still mad at her for that."

"What did she stain this time?"

"Nothing. Its just… school."

"Ah yes – school. It's become a foreign word to me."

"That's because you never go. And I don't blame you… school's hard," she half whispered.

Jess looked at her questioningly, knowing that her answer had a double meaning. "Hard? How? School was never hard for you."

Rory chewed on her bottom lip, in deep thought about how she was going to explain her situation to him. "There's sort of… um… someone involved."

"A guy?" he bluntly asked.

Rory nodded silently, looking into her empty cup.

"And what about this guy?" Jess pressed on.

"Remember Tristan? The guy I told you about."

"The jackass who made your life at that prissy school a nightmare?"

Rory nodded, "Except that that jackass is not really much of a jackass anymore," she admitted.

"Interesting. How did that happen?"

"I have no idea… maybe I judged him before I even got to know him."

"He never really gave you an opportunity to do so, now did he?"

Rory shook her head, "No."

Jess walked across the room and rummaged through his uncle's pantry, in search for something to quench his thirst. The two were silent for a while… Rory followed his every move and Jess continued to search. Loud chatter could be heard from the diner and it was almost deafening for the teenaged girl.

Jess later emerged with a smirk, his hand now clutching a bottle of beer, "So do like the jackass?"

Rory groaned at the inevitable question.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jess replied, twisting open the bottle.

"No… it's not a yes," she mumbled.

"But it's not a no."

"Maybe."

"Maybe," Jess repeated, an all-knowing smirk reaching his lips.

"Stop that," Rory chided, glaring at the smirk on his face. "And then there's Paris."

"Paris…"

"She hates me! And I have to stay away from Tristan or else she's going to kill me."

Jess snorted, "She doesn't have that much power. You shouldn't base your happiness on the girl. She's harmless."

"She'll make my life at that school a living hell."

"Isn't it a living hell already?"

Rory paused… he did have a point. "Speaking of hell, the burning pit awaits. I'll see you later," she replied, getting up from her seat slowly.

-

She arrived early. Rory walked through the still empty hallways tentatively; the few students who were there had their eyes on her and mouths whispering away.

"What now?" she asked herself while she walked to her locker.

Rory turned the combination quickly. While storing her heavy textbooks away, she could feel a presence beside her. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself for the inevitable encounter with either Tristan DuGrey or Paris Geller.

She shut her locker shut and turned to face the person patiently waiting for her.

"So I hear you're my new girlfriend."

"What are you talking about Tristan?"

"You heard me. I came in and it seems like everyone but yours truly received the memo," Tristan answered, leaning against a random locker.

"Well, I guess I'm joining your club," Rory replied.

He grinned, "Welcome. Oh and do you want to know what else?"

"Do I want to know?"

"I think you do."

Rory shook her head; "I think it'd be best if I didn't know."

"It's really comical. It made _me_ laugh."

"Fine," Rory set her heavy backpack down.

"Apparently, I asked you out at my grandfather's house whilst you were on your deathbed. I didn't want to lose you so I took a chance. I also bought your mom a red Porsche for her blessing."

Rory couldn't help but laugh at the last bit of information, "My mom would have not only given you her blessing… she'd gladly hand me over."

"I'll be sure to remember that," he coughed before flashing her a small yet bright grin.

Rory couldn't help but feel a spark and chill crawl up and down her spine. She shivered despite the school's incredibly warm surroundings and she fought a blush, a fight that she was now deeply losing.

He caught sight of her pink cheeks and grinned despite his feverish effort to do the opposite, "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not," she replied adamantly, "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"It's just you."

Rory sighed, loosening her tie a tiny bit for effect.

Tristan laughed, "Nice. You know… if the whole journalism thing doesn't work out you can become a drama major."

"Your humor kills me… really it does," she responded dryly, walking past him toward her first class of the day.

The hallway was filling up with lazy Chiltonites who looked less than thrilled to be there. Rory could feel Tristan following her and she couldn't help but grin at the immaturity and stupidity of it all. Turning her head to confront the blonde boy, she was met by his teasing boyish face before he turned a corner and up the stairs.

Shaking her head, she entered her first period class anxiously.

-

It was soon lunchtime and Rory thanked heaven above, her stomach had been growling nonstop and she was in dire need of food. She walked inside the cafeteria and approached the lunch line, wondering what she was in the mood for. _Coffee for sure_ was her first and only thought. She moved with the line and grabbed herself a ham and cheese croissant, a bag of chips and a cup of coffee.

She stood in front of the vast cafeteria, her tray in her hand and her blue eyes searching for an available seat. Her eyes caught an empty table in the far corner of the room and she smiled. Approaching the table, she caught eyes with several giggling students and she shook her head lightly.

As she got closer and closer to her destined table, the fantastic trio of Madeline, Louise and Paris stood up from their chairs, blocking her way.

"If it isn't little miss Mary," Paris replied.

"I don't think calling her Mary is appropriate Paris," Madeline grinned at the blonde.

"My mistake. If it isn't little miss Mary Magdalene."

Rory glared at the laughing trio, "And I thought people in this school were supposed to be smart and intellectual? What now? I can't even eat in peace anymore?"

"You can and you will. It's just that your choice of food, well your choice of beverages rather caught my eye," Paris said, her eyes drifting to Rory's steaming cup of coffee.

"Is that so? It's only coffee Paris."

"Bingo… it's coffee."

"Do you have a point or are we just going to stand here all day?"

"I'm getting to that. Being the civilized person I am, I'm only trying to look out for your safety."

"My safety?"

"Well more so the safety of your baby… you shouldn't be drinking caffeine while you're pregnant. Didn't mommy dearest teach you anything?"

"What are you talking about Paris?" Rory spat, she held onto her tray tightly, "I'm not pregnant!"

"I'm sure if I asked my aunt she would tell me that your mother told her the same thing seventeen years ago. Gee, it _is _true what they say… like mother like daughter," Paris deadpanned. She then reached for the orange on her tray and placed it on Rory's, "Eat a little healthier will you. The DuGrey family would greatly appreciate a nice and healthy heir."

"Your aunt? Why would you ask your aunt?"

"They went to high school together. Ask your mother if she knows an Amanda Geller… I have no doubt in my mind that your mother will remember her," Paris smirked. With one look to both Louise and Madeline, the three took their original seats and let Rory go.

Rory shook her head and ventured to the vacant table. The table was situated near the gigantic windows and it overlooked the school courtyard, where several students were taking advantage of the beautiful albeit windy day.

She took the seat where she could look outside and began to eat her lunch. Taking a tiny sip of her coffee, she almost choked on the hot liquid as she caught sight of a familiar blonde teenaged boy walking out onto the courtyard.

He took a seat on a nearby bench and Rory had a full view of him. She blushed at the thought and hastily resumed eating her lunch. She took her eyes off of her sandwich to take a quick peak to where he sat and she blushed a deep crimson as her blue eyes met his own. Even with the far distance between them, she could see the smirk glued to his face and that fact caused her to blush even more.

He parted his lips and mouthed a _hello_ before looking down at the laptop sitting on his legs. Shaking her head slightly, she finished her lunch and gathered her belongings. Quickly, she walked out, ignoring the deep stares and whispers despite the fact that her heart was threatening to jump up her throat.

The end of the day was near and by that time, the whole school was up in arms about the new rumor that they had heard from their friends. And that rumor was that Rory Gilmore was expecting. Rory felt the aftermath of how quickly the rumor had spread… she was sure that the teachers knew because of the way they looked at her with disapproving and some even disgusted faces.

Thirty minutes into her first class, she was called to the office, which only seemed to add fuel to the blazing fire.

"Miss Gilmore, please take a seat."

Rory walked into headmaster Charleston's office apprehensively. She sat uncomfortably on the leather seat, watching him with almost fearful eyes.

"I'm wondering why I've been called here Headmaster. I've done nothing wrong."

"No, I suppose you haven't. It's just that this past week and a half… I've heard many stories regarding you and a certain classmate of yours."

Rory felt her stomach flip, "And they are just that. Stories."

"While I believe that fact Miss Gilmore, I simply cannot ignore another fact."

"Which is?"

"Which is your innuendo's with Mr. DuGrey are disrupting the school and the student body. I've even received calls from worried parents."

"You've received calls? From who?" Rory questioned, her eyes widening.

"That is not any of your concern."

"It is! It's about me isn't it? What exactly are they saying?"

"They are questioning their children's ability to gain knowledge in a school where the only subject in which the students are talking about is that of you and Mr. DuGrey."

"No offense headmaster Charleston but that isn't my fault and I don't think this is any of your business," Rory whispered, not at all bothered by the tone of her voice.

"While I greatly sympathize with you Miss Gilmore… when such an issue is disrupting the school such as this one and the students abilities to fully focus on the work ahead of them are disturbed, it becomes my business."

"Shouldn't Tristan be here?" she asked suddenly.

"He should be here shortly and I will speak with him about the same subject following this meeting."

Rory nodded wordlessly, her insides hurting and her throat dry.

The gray haired man leaned back against his chair and met the young girl's stormy eyes. He could see that she was deeply conflicted and fearful.

"The purpose of this meeting is not to punish you in any way Miss Gilmore. Please do understand that. The purpose of this meeting is to make you aware…"

"With all due respect sir, I am aware… and though I do not like the fact that I am being talked about, I can't do anything about that. The things you've heard are rumors based on nothing. Tristan and I are merely acquaintances and that's all we'll ever be."

The aging headmaster nodded his head, "I am sure this is not the final time I will be hearing from you Miss Gilmore."

"I have no doubt in my mind of that also."

"You are a fine student and I hate that this is happening. I have already contacted your mother and she agreed that it'd be best if we sit down and talk, along with Tristan and his parents about what we are going to do about this because even you have to admit that it is creating havoc all over the school. I am even receiving complaints from your teachers… they say that the students pay attention to you and Mr. DuGrey more than the students pay attention to them."

Rory swallowed hard, "I understand."

"Now seeing as how only fifteen minutes remain in your last class, I will grant you an early dismissal."

"Thank you," she whispered, gathering her bag and exiting the stifling office.

She closed the door and leaned against it, her eyes were closed and she was breathing rather heavily. Her hands were shaking and she could not stop her erratic breathing. Inhaling and exhaling several times finally allowed her breathing to go back to normal. Opening her eyes, she noticed Tristan sitting on a chair not too far from where she stood. His eyes were watching her every move, confused and amused.

"That bad Mary?"

Rory smiled slightly, "You have no idea. I'll let you find out for yourself."

Tristan stood and straightened his tie, "Now I'm really scared," he joked.

"You should be," she told him half seriously.

He walked past her and reached for the doorknob of the headmaster's office, "Oh and Mare, I saw you looking at me today at lunch. Why didn't you say hi back?"

"That was you? I thought it was Brad."

"Are you insinuating that I look like that loser?"

"Hey, if the shoe fits…"

Tristan only rolled his eyes, "My favorite person awaits. I'll see you Mary."

--

Now I know that the chapter was completely pointless but it's building up to the eventual meeting mentioned above.

I've been having MAJOR writer's block and am extremely glad to have finished this one. It took me forever to write this (though you can hardly tell) because I would always start the chapter and by the middle, it would be so crappy that I just had to delete it.

I'm semi happy with this one… a couple of things were established. Like the fact that Rory might or might not be developing feelings for Tristan and of course, the meeting which will be just joy!

Again, I would like to thank **EVERYONE** for their amazing reviews and YAY, I've reached _400 _freakin' reviews! Thank you guys again for making that happen! )


	17. Chapter 17

The Best Of You – Chapter Seventeen 

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing… **

"So how do I look?"

"Mom, it doesn't matter how you look."

"Oh I beg to differ fruit of my oh so lovely loins, how I look and how I present myself matter a whole lot with these kind of people."

Rory shook her head, watching her mother fix her long curly brown hair, "It doesn't matter mom. It's just a stupid meeting."

"A stupid meeting with even stupider socialite people."

"You mean the DuGrey's?"

"And Il Duce."

"Whatever you say mom."

"Just watch… when you and I enter his stifling office, Mrs. DuGrey will look me up and down criticizing what I'm wearing or _not _wearing and how my hair looks or whether or not I'm wearing Jimmy Choo's… which I am by the way."

"I just want to get this over with," the younger girl mumbled.

Lorelai wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and smirked playfully, "I'm quite fascinated and very proud. Who knew my bookworm daughter could turn out to be the talk of the whole school."

Rory stopped walking and waited for her mother to do the same. Rory chewed on her bottom lip, finding the right words to say to the older woman. Lorelai turned around, casting her daughter a questioning look.

"We're going to be late kid…"

"I just want you to know that whatever they say in there, it's not true. I've told you everything."

"I know and I'm not going to doubt you," Lorelai walked back to her daughter.

"Thanks mom," she whispered hugging her close, "I love you."

"Love you too kid. Now let's get this thing over with so we can get coffee."

-

"We're sorry we're late," Lorelai said, entering the office with Rory following closely behind her.

They both entered headmaster Charleston's office with apprehensive faces. Rory swallowed back the lump in her throat as she caught sight of Tristan seated in-between his parents. She had seen Tristan's father from his birthday party but this was the first time she had laid her eyes on his mother. Sneaking furtive glances toward the woman, Rory noticed the sadness in her eyes from beneath the layers of mascara and eye shadow. The blonde woman met Rory's blue eyes and the sadness was immediately gone, anger was what covered the previous emotion.

Headmaster Charleston looked up from the papers on his desk and motioned for the two Gilmore's to take a seat across the DuGreys. Rory took her seat directly across from Tristan. She sat uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze.

"I'd like to thank you all for agreeing to meet me today," the headmaster started.

"With all due respect headmaster Charleston… what is this meeting really about?" whined Mrs. DuGrey.

Rory shot her mother a look. All Lorelai could respond with was a low meow.

"Very well Agatha, I'll get right to the subject."

"Agatha?" Lorelai quietly whispered to Rory, her smirk firmly in place, "The poor woman."

"Mom, behave."

"I've called this meeting because I thought it necessary to discuss the rumors being whispered about your son," he motioned to Tristan's parents "… and your daughter," he met Lorelai's blue eyes.

"Rumors? What rumors?" Agatha looked at his son worriedly.

"I'm afraid there are certain rumors circulating around the school regarding both Mr. DuGrey and Miss. Gilmore."

"Quit being vague and just tell us!" Tristan's father finally spoke, "I have a meeting that I'm missing for this Thomas."

Rory finally met Tristan's eyes and she flashed him a tiny smile. He smiled back, though his wavered significantly after his father spoke.

"Very well. It seems as if your children's actions outside of school are causing a huge stir with the students."

"I don't understand," Agatha looked simply sick, she turned her head to Tristan, "Tristan Janlan DuGrey, what in the world did you do this time?"

"What makes you think I did anything mom? Their all just stupid rumors," he muttered, glancing at Rory briefly.

"It's so hard to believe anything you say anymore Tristan," his mother responded, shaking her head disappointedly.

"No offense Agatha but maybe you should believe your son. He has absolutely no control over what the students say," Lorelai finally spoke.

"Right, and I'm supposed to listen to a woman who manages an Inn and who got pregnant out of wedlock at sixteen."

"Mom!" Tristan's eyed widened, his cheeks red from the embarrassment.

Rory, on the other hand, held her mother down. Lorelai was ready to pounce.

"This is ridiculous Thomas! I skip an important meeting at work to discuss the rumors about my son and his current flavor of the week? Honestly!"

Lorelai had heard enough. Her piercing blue eyes shone with anger and her hands were shaking. "How dare you judge my daughter you poor excuse of a disgusting man!"

"Mom… please," Rory begged, following her mother's actions by getting to her feet.

Headmaster Charleston watched wide-eyed. Never in all his years as headmaster of Chilton Preparatory School had he witnessed such an occurrence such as this. He stood when Lorelai stood and hurried between Tristan's father and Lorelai Gilmore.

"Miss. Gilmore, please have a seat. Let's discuss this as rational adults, shall we?" he coaxed.

"No, I will not discuss this as rational adults. I'm done discussing this matter as _rational _adults. How can you just sit in your high and mighty leather chair and watch them talk to me and my daughter in such a rude manner?"

"Now I admit that Mr. DuGrey was a little out of line but…"

"A little? Where have you been in the past five minutes?" Lorelai questioned.

"Have you no manners?" Agatha DuGrey spat out, her eyes glistening with malice.

"You're accusing me of the one with no manners?" Lorelai screeched.

"I believe so, yes," Agatha replied, getting to her feet to face Lorelai.

Rory bowed her head, silently taking a seat knowing that she could do nothing to stop her mother. Looking at her fingers, she could hear the two women fighting about the ways they had raised their children. Rory sighed, trying to block out the words… she however, caught slut, home wrecker and gold digger. Raising her head slightly, she expected to find Tristan seated directly in front of her in the same conundrum but was surprised to find his seat empty. She shifted her body around the room, wondering where he had escaped. Her blue eyes finally settled on a tall blonde tip toeing his way toward the front door.

She looked at him questioningly and he only smirked back, mouthing the words _Come with me._ Rory chewed her bottom lip, contemplating his request. She tore her gaze away from him and refocused her eyes on the two bickering mothers. Seeing as how they were still at it, she then snuck a peak at Aaron DuGrey. The aging man sat comfortably on the couch, his cell phone glued to his ear and he was arguing animatedly with the person on the other line. Headmaster Charleston on the other hand was trying to break up the two women by standing in between them, trying to talk to both of them calmly and reasonably.

Gathering courage, Rory got to her feet and quietly gathered her jacket and followed Tristan. Tristan was already out of the office once she reached the door. Taking one last look at her mother arguing so animatedly that her arms flailed at her sides, she braced herself and stepped outside.

Closing her door behind her, the screaming was now muffled by the door and she couldn't help but smile.

"Well that was certainly interesting," she replied.

Tristan quirked an eyebrow, "Interesting is one way to describe it. I however, would describe it as disastrous and embarrassing."

Rory nodded, choosing not to respond.

"Let's get out of here," he surprised her with his suggestion.

"And go where? I'm sure they've noticed us gone by now."

"Our mother's are still going away at each other," he paused to let Rory hear the shouting match, "You like coffee right?"

"Right," she answered cursing him inwardly… everybody knew a Gilmore would never turn down coffee… it was simply a sin to do so.

"School's way over and the teacher's lounge is just a few doors away. What do you say?"

"Fine but only because I love coffee."

"Sure."

Rory followed him out of the office, "Sure?"

"Sure it's just because you love coffee," Tristan turned his head a little to catch her eye, his smirk in place, teasing and taunting her.

--

Hmm…

So that's the end of the chapter. I kind of left you guys on a little itsy bitsy cliffhanger huh? Well there's one bright side… the next chapter will be up sooner then I've normally been updating recently. I have big plans for our favorite couple and I can't wait to start chapter 18. Ideas are just circulating up in my head and if I don't write it soon they'll just vanish.

Just want to say a huge thank you very much once again! You guys continue to be so supportive even though I'm an ass when it comes to updating my stories. I apologize again for that; the ideas are just not coming soon enough!


	18. Chapter 18

**_The Best Of You – Chapter Eighteen_**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing… **

"The coffee pot's empty," Rory replied as soon as they entered the teacher's lounge.

The blue-eyed brunette couldn't help but look around in awe and amazement. The teacher's lounge actually looked rather nice and spacious. In the center of the room were two round tables and along one of the blue walls were three vending machines. Rory licked her lips, her eyes on a delicious looking chocolate bar teasing her from the candy machine.

"That's why we make more," Tristan told her with an unusual gentleness in his usual confident speaking voice.

Rory shrugged and took a seat on one of the many chairs, watching the teenaged boy's every move. Tristan maneuvered his way around the room; he had obviously been in the room on a previous occasion. She watched as he opened a cabinet and pulled out the coffee grounds.

"You've been in here before?"

Tristan paused and turned his head to look at her, a smile playing at his lips, "Yeah once. End of junior year, Luis and I decided to stay here after the janitors closed the school for fun. We jimmied the lock open and spent hours playing foosball. I guess they took the foosball table out but the coffee's still in the same place."

"Foosball huh? Can you imagine Headmaster Charleston and Mr. Medina battling it out?" Rory pondered.

Tristan chuckled, "Scary thought… but if I had to bet on it, I'd put all my money on our headmaster."

"Why? The headmaster's old so I'm assuming his limbs are also."

"Yes but how can Mr. Medina win when he's halfway across the country?" Tristan asked, switching the coffee maker on.

Rory shrugged, biting her inner cheek to keep from smiling. Tristan brought over two Styrofoam cups filled with coffee. Rory accepted the hot cup gratefully having had no caffeine that day. She sipped thoughtfully; silence engulfed the room slowly until Rory almost felt a little claustrophobic.

"I apologize for my parents. I'm so embarrassed," he suddenly spoke.

Rory looked up from her coffee and met his eyes, "It's okay."

"Come on… it's not."

"I know but at least you didn't say them."

"I would never," he whispered the three words softly.

She took another sip of the hot black liquid, somehow satisfied with his answer.

-

"Oh and we're going to bring up the fact that I got pregnant at sixteen again! My god woman, learn new facts!" Lorelai spat.

"I think that fact alone speaks for itself as to what kind of mother you are."

"Yeah, I'm more of a mother then you'll ever be that's for sure."

"_Please ladies, that's enough."_

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It's means whatever you want it to mean sweetheart," Lorelai smiled sweetly.

"_Miss Gilmore!"_

"You're calling me a bad mother?" Agatha's voice was intertwined with both shock and malevolence.

"Ding ding ding! And the award for most intelligent woman in Hartford goes to…"

"Aaron," Agatha slapped her husbands shoulder to gain his attention, "Are you honestly just going to sit there while this woman continues to harass me?"

Aaron DuGrey finished his phone call moments ago and despite himself was enjoying the fight between his wife and the younger woman.

"You know me dear, I love watching you make a fool out of yourself and you certainly did not disappoint. Now have a seat and let's get this absurd meeting over with."

Agatha's cheeks reddened from both anger and embarrassment. She refocused her eyes on Lorelai who was now seated calmly in her seat.

"You heard him Aggy… be the wonderful wife I'm sure you are and listen to your husband," Lorelai smiled sweetly.

Agatha DuGrey begrudgingly took her seat.

"_Now that that matter is settled, I have one question to ask, where did your children go?"_

-

"You would never what?"

"Say what they said or anything even remotely close to the crap they accused you and your mother of being," he answered honestly.

Rory nodded, licking her lips and taking another sip of the now lukewarm coffee. Tristan remained quiet as well, not really having anything else to say. Instead, he reached into his right pant pocket and placed the item in the center of the table.

"What's that for?" Rory looked at the dollar bill curiously.

"To get that chocolate bar you were eyeing since the minute we came in here," he couldn't help but smirk at her reddening cheeks.

"I can't help it if I have a healthy appetite," she mumbled half-heartedly.

"I think it's cute," Tristan replied then coughed, realizing what he had just said, "So uh… go get the chocolate bar and I'll get you a refill."

Rory nodded and proceeded toward the vending machine, Tristan's dollar safely wrapped around her left hand.

-

"Where are Mr. DuGrey and Miss Gilmore?"

"I don't have much time Thomas, let's proceed without them," Aaron insisted impatiently.

"Very well…if it is alright with you two," the headmaster looked to both Lorelai and Agatha respectively.

"I guess," Lorelai said, silently wondering where Rory had gone.

"What has been said about my son, headmaster?" Agatha questioned.

"Well, like I said before it seems as though the actions of your son and daughter outside of school has been the main gossip in Chilton these past few weeks."

"Actions outside of school? My son cannot be punished by what he does outside of school."

"Nor can Rory," Lorelai added.

"I'm not going to punish Mr. DuGrey and certainly not Miss. Gilmore. I just thought it was best that you know what is being said in this school because it can greatly affect your children's ability to learn."

"Then that is your problem, not ours," Aaron interrupted.

"What ­_is _being said, Mr. Charleston?" Aaron's wife looked at the aging man expectantly.

"The main topic that students have been talking about and teacher's have been complaining to me about is the rumor that Miss Gilmore is currently expecting Mr. DuGrey's child."

"That's preposterous! Tristan's a responsible boy," Agatha shrieked, outraged at the thought.

"I can assure you that Rory is certainly not pregnant," Lorelai replied, clearing her throat.

"Oh Aaron, how horrible would it be if it's true," Agatha whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Agatha sweetie… it's not true. Let it go," Lorelai told her slowly and scathingly.

"And I am very grateful it is not, trust me."

"I'd rather not," Lorelai smiled softly.

-

After purchasing her chocolate bar, Rory had joined Tristan on the couch where he had relocated. The couch was located at the very back wall of the teacher's lounge. A simple wooden coffee table filled with crossword booklets separated them to the small television. Tristan had turned on the television and was watching the only channel available, which was the weather channel.

"You'd think with the expensive enrollment fees our parents pay they'd at least have cable," Tristan said, handing Rory her coffee.

Rory smiled, "Or over three channels."

"The weather channel is real great and informative and all but it gets a little redundant, wouldn't you think so?" Tristan turned his head to look at her.

Rory shrugged, "Weather does have a tendency to change often."

Tristan leaned back against the worn out couch and rested his feet on the coffee table, "That may be so but it doesn't change the fact that it's boring. No wonder teacher's here express no emotions… they think about lunch and the fact that they have to come here and watch the weather channel and all previous happy thoughts go down the drain."

Rory laughed, "You're odd for thinking such thoughts."

"But hey, at least I made you laugh instead of cry. Who knew that was possible?" he cracked.

Rory rolled her eyes and opened her chocolate bar. She offered him half of the candy and Tristan shook his head.

"I don't have much of a sugar tooth."

"You're crazy. I love chocolate," Rory bit into the chocolate bar.

"Then do me a favor, love it enough for the both of us."

Rory turned her head to meet his eyes. She swallowed forcefully and found herself unable to look away. She could feel the familiar fluttering in her stomach and she swallowed once more to erase the feeling. It was unsuccessful; the feelings only seemed to intensify.

Tristan was going through the same thing. He couldn't find it in himself to look away from her mesmerizing blue eyes. He gulped down the ball in his throat and decided to be bold. He lifted his hand to her pale cheek stroked the side of her face softly. He inhaled deeply before his fingers found a stray strand of her rich brown hair and he tucked the strand behind her ear, smiling softly as he felt her take a sharp intake of breath.

"Nervous?" he whispered, licking his lips.

They were still looking at each other, both wondering who would be the first to break the eye contact. Alas, Tristan broke their eye contact and let his blue eyes to wander to her rosy lips. Rory watched him do so and she shivered, feeling tingles run up and down her spine.

Licking his lips again, Tristan brought his head closer and closer until their lips were centimeters apart. He was restraining himself… he wanted Rory to make the final move.

And after what seemed like hours to him, Rory could no longer wait and leaned forward, connecting her lips to his waiting ones.

Adrenaline seemed to pump through both their bodies as their lips locked. Rory found herself letting go of her chocolate bar and wrapping her hand around his neck, bringing him closer. She continued to kiss him with all the passion she could muster. She tentatively allowed his tongue to enter, and as soon as his tongue met hers she couldn't help but moan softly.

The soft sound caused Tristan's confidence to grow and he used his hands to guide Rory to lie down on the couch. Rory allowed him to do so and he soon found himself on top of her. He continued to kiss her sweetly while his left hand found its way underneath her blazer and button down shirt to caress her flat stomach.

Rory felt his hand caress her skin and she moaned once more, only this time louder. She felt her back slightly arch toward him, as if her body ached to be touched further. Their lips broke contact and his then began making its way down her slender neck, leaving his mark behind by occasionally nipping the sensitive skin.

"Tristan," she whispered, running her hands up and down his back.

All the blonde could do was groan in response.

"Do you think this is wise?" she continued to whisper, "I mean, in the teacher's lounge?"

He stopped what he was doing as soon as she asked him the rhetorical question. He inwardly cursed knowing Rory brought up a good point. No matter how much he wanted it, he vehemently refused to make it so their second time together was in the teacher's lounge.

Tristan pulled away from the confines of her neck, sighing as he did so, "I hate it when you're right."

"Then you must hate _it _ninety nine percent of the time," she responded, hiding her smile.

Tristan snorted, chuckling softly at the cheesiness of her retort. "So um, you think our parents are done accusing each other of who raised us worse?"

Rory chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes glued to her hands. She was suddenly nervous… what in the world had she just done?

Breathing in quickly, she nodded, "Probably. It's been a while."

"Yeah," he readily agreed, sitting up.

Rory nodded and sat upright, running a hand through her disheveled brown hair, she waited for Tristan's reaction before further contemplating on what they had just done. Tristan took a shaky breath before standing up. He paused, letting his eyes scan the room before he turned his head toward the seated Rory.

"You think we should go back?" he asked.

Rory nodded, "I'm sure my mom is probably wondering where I am."

He offered his hand to her to help her up. Rory accepted shyly, as soon as she was standing upright, she immediately dusted her shirt and pants for imaginary dust and wrinkles.

Tristan let her pass and as soon as she walked past him, he closed his eyes tightly before following her. He couldn't believe what had just transpired between them earlier. Now it will only continue to make their relationship even more uncomfortable.

Rory waited for him in the doorway, her eyes glued to the floor.

"You okay?" he whispered to her.

Rory nodded quickly, "Just tired."

He sighed quietly, "So am I."

Tristan twisted the door open and let her exit first.

-

Headmaster Charleston shut his eyes tightly, his hands rubbing his temple slowly to rid of the terrible migraine that was coming.

"Ladies _please_, can we stop the arguing?" he yelled, exasperated.

Aaron DuGrey rolled his eyes, "This meeting is utterly useless. Not only is it wasting my time but it is causing my wife further stress that she does not need."

"Well then I suggest controlling your wife," Lorelai quipped, rolling her eyes at the audacity of the couple.

"I am perfectly controlled, thank you very much," Agatha replied.

"Maybe a little too much, right Agatha dear?" Lorelai smiled sweetly.

"You impudent woman! How dare you talk to me as if you know me."

"Yeah well lady, you've been doing the same thing to me."

"That's because I know everything about you. _All_ of Hartford does."

"Just like _all _of Hartford is well aware of the fact that you are nothing more then a gold digging trophy wife wannabe!"

"I guess it's better then being a slut, what do you think sweetheart?" Agatha turned to Aaron for support.

Aaron refused to answer, his cell phone was glued to his ear and he was too busy arguing with his secretary.

Lorelai smirked, fighting back a laugh, "How sweet. I could feel the love radiating between you two from here."

Aaron abruptly stood, "Are we done here Thomas? I think we are. My time has been wasted enough."

Agatha nodded, "This was _pleasant _Mr. Charleston," she replied dryly.

"I hardly think we are done! We have yet to discuss what actions we are to take to protect your children from all of the rumors."

"Both are seniors so I think they are old enough to take care of themselves."

"Honestly Thomas, stop acting as if they are fourteen. Tristan is old enough to make his own decisions and face the consequences from those decisions."

Lorelai stood up, grabbing her purse beside her. "And Rory will be fine. I am one hundred percent sure of that."

The headmaster shrugged, giving up. "Very well. I hope you all have a fine evening."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, watching the DuGrey's ahead of her, arguing with each other back and forth. She shook her head and reached into her purse for her cell phone, she wondered where Rory had run. As she was dialing her daughter's cell phone number, she cancelled the call as she caught sight of her daughter walking down the corridor alongside Tristan DuGrey.

She watched as Tristan turned around to walk with his parents, he looked back at Rory briefly before following his parents out of the school.

Rory met her mother halfway.

"Where did you disappear to?"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't take the arguing and Tristan offered coffee and you know it's a sin to say no to coffee."

Lorelai gasped, feigning shock. "You got coffee without _me_?"

"You know I can't say no to coffee!" Rory argued, walking out of the school with her mother. She caught sighed of Tristan and his parents walking to their luxury car.

"And you can't say no to having a blonde babe to drink coffee with. I know I can't."

"I don't want to talk about that," Rory said.

Lorelai glanced at her daughter, "Did something happen between you two?"

"Sort of. But I'll tell you later. So what happened after we left?"

"Bad. A lot of screeching… name-calling and glares. Plus we didn't even get a chance to talk about you two… it was just basically about me and Ursula."

"What about Tristan's dad?"

"His fancy schmancy cell phone was glued to his ear the whole time," Lorelai replied, turning on the engine of the jeep.

"So coffee?" Rory asked as Lorelai reversed out of the parking spot.

"Definitely! God, this day was so bad! The only positive thing about today is that mommy looks good."

"Oh you're so modest."

"One of my many attractive qualities."

Rory smirked, her eyes watching the scenery from the window. A low beeping interrupted the comfortable silence between mother and daughter. Rory felt her pant pocket vibrate and she pulled out her cell phone. She flipped open the silver device and saw that she had a new text message from an unfamiliar number.

_**It's raining tomorrow. Bring your umbrella… don't want you getting sick again. **_

Rory's stomach gave a quick slip, having a hunch as to who it was. She pressed reply and began typing.

_Who is this?_

**_I have a feeling you know who it is. _**

_I have a feeling I know also. How did you get my number, bible boy?_

_**I have my ways. Good night, Mare. **_

Rory fought a grin and put her phone back into her pocket.

"What was with all the beeping?" Lorelai asked, her eyes on the road.

"Nothing important," Rory replied, wishing it were true but knowing that it was not.

--

So there is chapter eighteen. Wow, chapter eighteen! And you guys are still reading this… thank you guys! I can't begin to tell you how much I'm so thankful for your reviews and continued support!

Until next time, lovelies!


	19. Chapter 19

**_The Best Of You – Chapter Nineteen_**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing… **

Rory stepped down from the bus steps and looked up toward the sky. Clouds swirled ahead and the sky was a light gray. She inwardly groaned, knowing that showers were inevitable. Her eyes widened a substantial amount, remembering that she had left her umbrella on the kitchen table.

Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she inhaled deeply once more before making her way into the school.

She entered the stifling building, pleased as she noticed the empty hallway. Walking briskly to her locker, she looked both ways before opening the compartment. Retrieving all of her books, she closed the locker and sighed silently. Leaning against the cool metal, she closed her eyes before sliding down to the floor.

Rory groaned audibly before resting her head against one of the lockers. She set her backpack beside her and wrapped her arms around her body, suddenly feeling chilly. The chill ran down her spine and she shivered some more, suddenly feeling like she was being watched. Looking around the seemingly empty hallway, her blue eyes darted to every direction but she saw no one.

Shaking her head, she groaned quietly before digging into her backpack for her notebook. Flipping to a random page, Rory began to immerse herself into her notes, finding it a decent time to study. Last night had been a bad one for the brunette. Instead of studying her notes and doing her homework, she had been thinking about a certain blonde playboy who refused to leave her be.

"Well, well, well…"

Rory looked up to the sight of one Paris Gellar, the blonde perfectionist was holding the strap of her backpack tightly while looking down at her.

"Paris," Rory grumbled before putting her notebook away, there was no point in studying now.

The blonde held her bag strap tightly, trying to contain herself from all of the questions in her head.

"Gilmore," she replied snidely.

"Well, that's a greeting," Rory mumbled.

"Thank my mother for that."

"I think headmaster Charleston already did it at last months parent-teacher's meeting."

Paris rolled her eyes, "You know why I'm here, right?"

"No, I don't," Rory replied, looking up at the blonde.

"Remember when I said I hated liars?"

"Yes…?"

"You're a liar Gilmore."

Rory was taken aback by her bluntness, "Okay."

"And that I'll stop at nothing to make sure that I make your life at this school a living hell. And I have the power to because I own this school," Paris remarked, her eyes met Rory's with an unfamiliar spark.

Rory swallowed, swearing that she had caught betrayal in her look, "When have I lied…"

"When have you _never _lied?" Paris bit back, "This thing with you and Tristan, you lied to the whole school about it."

Rory looked at her incredulously, she got to her feet to face her, and replied, "I have never lied about the situation between Tristan and I. There was nothing to lie about…"

"There _was _nothing? So you're saying there is something now?" Paris yelled, not at all caring that the hallways were filling up with curious students.

"No!" Rory fumed, her face turning red.

"You really have to come up with better lies Rory," Paris said.

Rory bit her lip, just now becoming aware of the students surrounding them. She could also feel _his _eyes penetrating through her body, just watching the scene unfold like the rest of the student body.

"What if there _is _something going on between Tristan and myself? How does that fact concern you Paris?"

"It doesn't," she replied offhandedly.

"Then why are you getting so angry?" Rory questioned.

"Because you lied," Paris yelled, her body shaking, "Because I thought that you were the only person I could rely on to tell me the truth."

Rory was flabbergasted by her revelation. She couldn't reply because she didn't know what to say. Swallowing down the guilt, Rory closed her eyes to gather herself before opening them again… only to find Paris gone. Instead, she met dozens of inquiring, curious faces of students who didn't even know her, who Rory didn't even know and yet they knew everything about _her_.

Sighing, she picked up her bag and turned around, adamant to find solitude somewhere. She walked away of the murmuring students… she could still feel his eyes on her back, following her every move. It wasn't until she turned a corner that she released the breath that she was holding.

-

The first half of the day went by slowly for the brunette. She spent her time in class jotting down meticulous notes and ignoring her classmates' inquiries about her altercation with Paris Gellar.

Paris Gellar did the same thing, she obediently listened to the teachers, wrote notes, did her assigned work and rudely told students to leave her alone.

All three, Tristan, Rory and Paris were in several classes together and this only caused more raucous throughout the whole school. Everyone was whispering about a possible love triangle between the three and that Paris was the loser in the situation because Tristan had chosen Rory over Paris.

Tristan hadn't approached Rory the whole day, in fact, he blatantly ignored her. He simply walked in class with his usual notebook and the pen behind his ear and walked straight to his seat, not even once looking her way.

Rory didn't exactly know how to feel by this. At first, she was relieved… she was embarrassed that he had witnessed the screaming match between Paris and herself. But as the day progressed, she found herself feeling a little angry and sad because he wouldn't talk to her, he couldn't even look at her.

She thought about the day at the teacher's lounge and what had transpired. She knew that she was no longer confused.

She liked Tristan DuGrey.

Simple as that.

And even though Rory Gilmore was no longer confused about her feelings for the said blonde, she still didn't know what she was going to do about it.

"_Just walk up at him in front of the whole school and kiss him," Lorelai had told her daughter between bites of cookie dough "That'll get them talking. Oh and I'll get to meet Ursula again!"_

"_Be serious, mom," Rory replied, glaring at her mother before eating a spoonful of ice cream._

"_You're in a tough one kiddo," Lorelai shrugged, somewhat sympathetic, "You like the bane of your existence… Lucifer himself."_

"_He's not that bad mom," Rory muttered, thinking back to the messages._

"_Of course he isn't," Lorelai decided it was time to get serious, "You two just have to talk. All this playing around should stop and you two should just sit down and sort it all out. It's painfully obvious that this guy is crazy in love with you and you're lucky that you realized you like him too."_

"_Why am I lucky?"_

"_He's not going to wait for you forever kid," Lorelai handed her daughter some gummy bears, "If you don't act soon, he's going to be gone."_

Her mother's words replayed in her mind over and over again, nagging Rory to no end. She glared at her fingers before closing her locker shut, wanting to find a peaceful place to calm her mind and sort out her thoughts.

And then she saw him. Standing in front of his lockers with a couple of his friends, his friends were chuckling at something Tristan had told them and he just stood there, smirking.

Rory took a deep breath before turning the opposite direction to walk away, not at all wanting to face the boisterous group.

If you don't act soon, he's going to be gone… 

"What am I doing?" she found herself muttering before gathering the courage she needed to turn her body around to their direction.

She paused in her spot before forcing her legs to move to where the group of guys were talking and laughing. Rory stopped walking a few feet from where they stood, she stood behind Tristan so he didn't notice her approaching.

The first one to notice her was Lawrence Harvey, whom Rory knew from her Geography class last year. Lawrence's eyes widened to some extent at her presence and he nudged the closest guy near him. Soon the other two knew of her presence and they all wore knowing smirks.

"Isn't that your girlfriend, DuGrey?" Lawrence remarked, his grin still firmly in place.

Tristan turned around, surprised to find Rory standing a mere two feet away. He hid his shock well and he swallowed hard, trying to think of a reason as to why she was in front of him, looking at him expectantly.

"Can I help you?" he wanted to punch himself as soon as the question left his mouth.

He watched her take a sharp breath before speaking, "Actually, I wanted to speak with you," her voice wavered a bit.

It was Tristan's turn to breath in deeply, attempting to compose himself. He had been avoiding her as soon as her fight with Paris had finished but she surprised him by approaching _him_. She always managed to surprise him; no matter how prepared he thought he was.

He refused to meet her eyes, not yet anyway. Instead, he turned around and signaled for his friends to leave. The three teenagers nodded, all of them suppressing knowing smiles before walking away. Tristan cringed, his ears ringing with his friend's loud laughter as they walked away.

Rory bit her lip, waiting for Tristan's go-ahead to talk. Butterflies swarmed her stomach and along with the flip-flops in her stomach, she was ready to vomit.

Tristan crossed his arms, "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Just…" Rory sighed, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

Rory gave a snort, "Yes you are."

"Okay, yes I am."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Stop playing around Tristan," she replied.

Tristan chucked and shrugged, "I think you should start following your own advice, Mary."

"What are you talking about?" Rory questioned, extremely puzzled and slightly annoyed. Talking to him was turning out to be a bad idea.

"Stop playing around with me!"

His answer knocked Rory's breath away. He rendered her speechless and she wasn't quite sure how to react to his revelation.

"I don't…"

"I thought that after the day in the teacher's lounge, something was going on between us. I didn't know what it was but I knew that I wanted to pursue every single part of it," his jar clenched and he still refused to meet her eyes, "But after this morning, I guess I was wrong."

"You mean, with me and Paris?"

"Yeah and the fact that you proclaimed to everyone in the school that nothing was going on between us."

"But…"

His eyes widened, "You can't be serious!"

"Let me explain," Rory stumbled over her words.

"No explanations necessary," he practically growled.

Tristan shook his head and finally met Rory's eyes. He felt somewhat happy that her eyes did nothing but widen knowing that she had just seen the rage dancing around in his. He shut his eyes tightly before stepping closer to where she was frozen. Surprising even himself, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his body. Inhaling her scent for what would be the final time, he swallowed back the emotions and just continued to hug her.

"You had me the whole time," he whispered softly, "And you didn't even know it."

And he did it. He walked away from her… as much it pained him to do so; he was tired of being the one who chased after her, time and time again. He was tired of the one constantly getting hurt. Rory Gilmore would get his hopes up, over and over again. And she was always the one to deflate his high hopes, the pain of her words and actions were building up and this was the big finish.

He was about to turn the corner when a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around to find an angry Rory Gilmore; her face was red and her eyes blazing.

"Why do you always have to get your way, Tristan?"

"I beg your pardon?" he asked incredulously, wondering if what happened earlier was just another daydream.

"And why do you have to be so stubborn?" Rory asked, her pitch high.

"I'm not following, didn't you and I just…?"

"Yes but once again, everything was about _you_."

He stood still, gawking at the angry woman in front of him.

"This morning, when Paris asked me what was going on between us, I didn't know what to say because I didn't know. I was trying to sort out my feelings when Paris came and picked that fight. I know you're hurt by my words but…" Rory took a deep breath, "I didn't mean them. Not one word. The fact is, no matter how annoying you can be… and no matter how stubborn and how cocky you are, I can't help but be drawn to you, Tristan DuGrey."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that… you should of let me explain," Rory cracked a small smile even though her insides were shaking with nervousness, "I hope I still have you because you have me, you always have, I just didn't know it."

Tristan grabbed hold of her tiny waist and pulled her close. Almost instantly, he fused his lips with hers, kissing her as passionately as he could. He felt her shudder and her arms encircled his neck, and if it was possible, brought his body even closer to hers. He nipped at her bottom lip, his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. After what seemed like eons, she obliged and parted her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter and explore her mouth. Her own tongue met his halfway and they combined to form an exotic dance, making them both suppress moans.

They pulled away slowly, both breathless and chests heaving up and down. Rory closed her eyes, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"Finally," she heard him whisper.

Rory looked up and grinned, "_Finally_," she repeated.

--

-Sigh-

The end is near, lovelies… the end is near.

I hoped you guys enjoyed that chapter.

Thank you all for the continued support, there are no words to describe how much your kind words have meant to me. They are what keep me updating!


	20. Chapter 20 End

**The Best Of You - Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"You used too much hairspray."

"No I didn't. Stop being so paranoid… hold still. You look so pretty."

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. Her mother was right and Rory could do nothing but thank her over and over again. Swallowing the nausea back, she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach and she smiled wryly. Tonight, she was adamant on having a good time.

It was _the _night. The night millions of girls around the country anticipate and dream of over and over again. Rory inhaled and turned to her mother. Lorelai's smile was wide and she fought to keep her laughter inside.

"Why are you so nervous, kiddo?"

Rory shrugged and turned back toward the full length mirror, "I don't know."

"You'll have a great time."

"I know I will," she nodded.

"And he'll have a heart attack after he sees you," her mother laughed before spraying a little more hairspray on a ringlet.

"He better," Rory mumbled, smoothing imaginary wrinkles from her dress.

She looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't help but take in and critique her appearance. Despite her nervousness and slight fear, she knew that she looked fine… even more so. Her long chestnut hair had been curled and fell over her shoulders in loose curls. Rory looked down at her dress and grinned, knowing that Lorelai had outdone herself with this one. The dress was a turquoise color made of silk. The straps were thick and criss crossed at the back. The dress flowed down past her knees and she had on matching stiletto heels with a studded front.

"This dress is really… wow, mom," she had no words.

"The dress is only as pretty as the person wearing it, babe," Lorelai winked, fastening a simple diamond necklace over her daughter's bare neck.

"He's late," Rory muttered, looking up at the clock on the wall.

"Wow, you trained him quickly," Lorelai replied, spooning a spoonful of mocha ice cream into her mouth.

Rory grinned, "My boyfriend's a quick learner."

Lorelai couldn't help but frown, "Did not want to know that."

"Why…? Oh! Ew, do you have to turn everything I say into something dirty?"

Lorelai shrugged, "It's automatic. My mind processes things differently, I guess. Want some ice cream?"

Rory bit her lip, seriously contemplating her mother's offer, "Maybe a spoonful or two," she reasoned with herself.

Ten spoonfuls of ice cream later, Rory had become both nervous and slightly frustrated. She had told him to be late… but not _this _late.

"Mom, he's late."

"I know."

"Like really late."

"It's only been twenty minutes hun. Give the guy a break. Maybe something happened with his car, like a flat tire or something."

Rory's eyes widened, "What if…"

Lorelai swore under her breath, "I was joking. Tristan's fine… he's fine! He probably knows that this night is important for you and wants to give you as much time as you need to get pretty."

"Well, I'm done and I'm pretty so he needs to get here now before I finish off this pint of ice cream," she practically growled before taking in another spoonful.

Lorelai took the carton away and placed it on the table, "Okay, take a deep breath and go reapply your lip-gloss."

"But -"

"Go."

Rory turned toward her bedroom and walked to the door slowly, hoping that Tristan would arrive. She entered her room and closed her room, wanting just a few minutes of silence to herself. As she applied the shiny gloss to her lips, she couldn't help but think about the past few months. This caused her to smile and even blush.

The past two months had been wonderful for them. After that day in school, both didn't look back. Neither would allow them to.

"_So I can safely say that the entire school hates me now."_

"_You're being ridiculous. No they don't," he replied softly._

"_Okay let me rephrase that. I can safely say that fifty percent of the school hates me now."_

"_Actually, I would say about sixty percent. Females outnumber the males here."_

_Rory rolled her eyes and moved away from his comforting grip, "What a nice thing to say to your girlfriend. Really, you've made me feel so much better."_

"_Girlfriend?"_

_Rory's eyes widened and she felt her whole face go hot, "Well… aren't I? I mean I assumed that after…" she stumbled over her words. _

_Tristan smirked and kissed her lips fully, "You are," he cleared his throat, "My girlfriend I mean. I just wanted you to get all flustered."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're adorable when you're embarrassed."_

_-_

Licking the last of the ice cream from her spoon, Lorelai was ready for another spoonful but was interrupted by a low string of curses coming from her porch. Curiously, she walked to the door and brought her ear close to the wooden door. From outside, she could hear a male voice cursing violently. Her curiosity was peaked and she opened the front door only to reveal a crimson Tristan DuGrey rubbing his ankle.

"Hi," Lorelai greeted slowly.

"Hello," he replied back, regaining his composure.

"You're in _troublleee_," Lorelai sang.

"What? Why?"

"You're late. Very late and you made Rory eat too much ice cream."

"You didn't get my text?" Tristan questioned wide-eyed.

"What text?"

"The text I sent you."

"You didn't send me a text."

"Yes, I did."

"No you didn't. My phone hasn't beeped all night."

Tristan sighed, "Go check."

Lorelai walked back into the house, "Fine. But I know that I'm simply wasting my time because," she paused and looked back at him while blindly reaching for her cell phone, "You didn't send me a text."

Tristan watched the mother of his girlfriend look down at her phone, after catching sight of her eyes widen he smirked.

"So… did I or didn't I send you a text?"

Lorelai kept her eyes to her phone. _1 New Message from: E.T. _Pressing read, she grinned sheepishly. _Text me when ror is ready. Will be waiting outside. -T _

After reading the text, Lorelai looked up, "Some evil person put my phone on silent. That's why I didn't hear it," she replied.

"You sure that the evil person wasn't you?"

"Of course not. How could you say such a thing to your girlfriend's mother?"

"Because it's true. Are you sure you didn't… say put your phone on silent to prevent it from disturbing you whilst you help Rory get ready?"

Lorelai grinned, "Rory's been talking about me way too much."

_-_

Upon hearing bickering from outside, Rory stepped out of her bedroom barefoot because her feet were starting to hurt from all of the pacing that she had been doing. She crossed the kitchen and immediately recognized her mom's voice and Tristan's. As soon as his voice was heard, her anger for him was quickly replaced by happiness.

She stopped at the doorway to the living room and swallowed the lump in her throat as she caught sight of her boyfriend. Tristan was wearing a simple yet elegant black suit with a white shirt and… she grinned, his turquoise tie matched her dress perfectly, she had no doubt that her mother helped him pick it out.

"Okay, you're seriously delusional if you think that plain cheese pizza is better than pepperoni pizza."

"What? Cheese pizza is a classic."

"Yes but adding pepperoni to it is Perfection with a capital P."

Tristan laughed, "You're crazy."

"Plus it's meaty. I love meat," she grinned at the double meaning.

"Okay, I did not need to hear that."

"You have a dirty mind. I was only stating the obvious. Pepperoni is meat and I love pepperoni pizza therefore, I love meat."

"Mom, stop flirting with my boyfriend."

Tristan's head shot up quickly at the sound of her voice. He had no words as his eyes reached her tiny frame standing a few feet away. He looked at her from head to toe and grinned before meeting her eyes.

"You look beautiful," he replied hoarsely.

Rory blushed both from his compliment and how he was looking at her, "… My shoes."

"Your shoes?"

"I need to put to them on," she sat on the couch and began to strap on her heels. Rory looked up at Tristan and grinned embarrassedly, "And thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Nice tie."

Tristan grinned back, "Thanks. Your mom helped me pick it out."

"I assumed," she replied, laughing slightly.

"Here," he whispered, taking the white corsage made of roses out of its container. He placed it around her wrist while Rory pinned on his boutonnière.

"Ready to go?" he whispered.

Rory nodded wordlessly.

"Wait! Wait!" Lorelai was yelling as she ran down the stairs, she froze and her eyes looked at the two teenagers in awe, "You did not."

"Didn't what?"

She waved the camera around, "I wanted to take pictures of Tristan giving you your corsage and you pinning his boutonnière! Do it again… I need the pictures!"

"Mom, the moment is over!"

"I don't care. I need these pictures. Not only for future memories but also for your grandma. This was the only way for me to not get her to come over and take the pictures for herself. Now hurry, take that off."

Rory looked at Tristan, asking him for help through her eyes.

Tristan smiled, "Your mom's right."

"Tristan! You're supposed to be on my side," Rory pouted.

Lorelai was grinning from ear to ear, "Okay, flowers off!"

Fifteen minutes later, the teenagers were finally ready. Lorelai held the door open and looked outside in search for the limo. What her eyes found was far better.

"Nice ride, bible boy," Lorelai complimented, referring to the classic red 1969 Chevrolet corvette convertible parked outside.

Rory's eyes followed and she grinned, "I agree."

Tristan shrugged, "It's my dad's. You said a limo tonight would be too cliché so I went for the next best thing."

"I love it," she said, walking outside first.

Tristan laughed and followed her out of the door. He stopped, suddenly remembering something and turned to Lorelai, "My mom wants copies of those pictures. I promised her after she threatened to follow me to your house. She had a driver ready and everything."

Lorelai chuckled and nodded, "Bring her home at a reasonable time."

Tristan nodded before making his way to the car and Rory, who was already seated and buckled.

-

The Chilton prom was over and neither Tristan nor Rory was ready to go home. They opted to skip the numerous after parties, wanting to spend time alone instead.

"Where to now?" Tristan asked in the car.

Rory shrugged, "Just drive."

"Yes dear."

Rory laughed.

They had been driving for forty five minutes and neither knew where they wanted to go. Along the way, Rory had spotted a McDonald's and forced him to stop, using begging eyes and a pout to persuade him.

"Stop here," she said.

"It's a park," he argued.

"Yeah."

Tristan agreed and parked the car soon after.

"Let's walk," she smiled, her large M&M McFlurry was already half empty.

Tristan followed her out of the door and walked by her side. He took hold of her free hand and kissed her quickly. Tasting the sweet taste of vanilla ice cream, he licked his lips before kissing her again.

"That was definitely better than the ice cream," Rory whispered, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Tristan smiled in response and took her hand again. They began walking down the dimly lit pathway, chatting about the night's events.

"And when Madeline and Louise got their dates mixed up."

"They shouldn't have brought identical twins. I don't know what they were thinking."

"I think they unintentionally switched."

"How do you know?" Tristan asked.

"Because one of them had a freckle on his cheek. When we got there, he was with Louise but when we left he was with Madeline."

Tristan laughed, "Should I be worried that you noticed that?"

Rory shook her head, she stopped walking and lead him to a bench, "Paris was the one who told me. You have nothing to be worried about," she whispered.

Her face inched its way closer to his, stopping until their lips were mere millimetres apart. Licking her lips, she kept her eyes on his before connecting her lips to his waiting ones. Taking her hand off her ice cream, she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

Tristan shivered from the gesture but still continued to kiss her fervently… not having any real opportunity to the whole night.

Minutes later, they both pulled away, breathless but yearning for more.

"I'm sorry I didn't plan anything after prom like everybody else," he whispered.

"What? Like bringing me to a $300 a night hotel room?" she questioned.

Tristan almost reddened at her response, "What's wrong with that? It's a good place to… talk."

She laughed, "The night's been perfect so far. Thanks to…"

"Me?"

"Ice cream," she finished.

"You're too sweet, baby," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Rory sighed and rested her head against him.

"Tonight was perfect. Thank you," she said softly.

Tristan looked down at her and kissed her cheek briefly, "Thank _you_."

-

"So what now?" Rory asked him an hour later as they were walking back to his car. At that moment, questions filled her head about the state of their relationship. So far, they only had the rest of the school year and then summer. After that, their future was uncertain.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"There's tonight, there's tomorrow… then graduation and then what?" Rory asked thoughtfully.

Tristan watched Rory take her seat in the passenger's side and opened his own door. Sliding in the convertible, he pondered her question thoughtfully. Turning the keys, the loud engine was heard and Tristan waited a few seconds before answering her question.

"… then Yale," he responded, meeting her eyes.

"You got in?" she asked incredulously, her insides soaring.

"I got in Mare," he winked, backing out of the parking lot.

_-End_

--

Okay so… that was it. It's almost been two years since I started this story and it's finally complete.

Also, there will be no sequel to this story… I wanted a happy ending but I didn't want it to be so _final _and cheesy.

I hope you guys liked it! And thank you for your continued support and the awesome reviews!


End file.
